


La clairière aux confidences

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Absolute lack of angst, Everyone is so open-minded it's uncanny, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Implied Shirofuku/Konoha, M/M, Meet the Family, Summer vacation with the weird Akaashi family, cliche everywhere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afin de survivre à une semaine de vacances en famille, Akaashi demande à Bokuto de se faire passer pour son petit ami. Akaashi est mal à l'aise. Bokuto prend son rôle très à cœur. Les lointains cousins adorent se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Il y a une clairière au fond des bois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le début des ennuis

**Author's Note:**

> Salut. Je publie cette fic ici parce que pourquoi pas, en plus ça permet de la télécharger pour la mettre sur son reader, vive la technologie. Je vous remercie de vous arrêter sur cette fanfiction qui oeuvre pour le bien du cliché et de la fake dating fic. J'devais faire 30K en une semaine pour la finir, j'ai fait 30K en une semaine sans la finir. Ca m'aura donc finalement pris une semaine et demi, un record. N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot si le cœur vous en dit. Cette note fait froid, sans smileys. BRRRR. Btw, cette fic est cadeau pour KusoIcry et Noyume qui ne sont guère dans le coin.  
> Sinon j'traîne sur tumblr, **@landsofcascades** , et vous pouvez retrouver l'immense arbre généalogique de la famille Akaashi sur **@crimson-realm**.  
>  Je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour m'aider à traduire une de mes fics en anglais car je suis nulle, si vous vous faites chier. Lol. Bye ! :D

Tout commença un beau matin de juillet, lorsqu'Akaashi s'assit devant la table de la cuisine, une main sur la bouche pour cacher un profond bâillement. Sa mère avait ouvert la fenêtre ; les rumeurs de l'été, ses grillons comme son soleil, s'invitaient à l'intérieur, échantillon fidèle de ce qu'ils auraient à subir au moindre pied dehors. Il faisait chaud, déjà, et il n'était encore que six heures du matin.

— Ah, Keiji, l'interpella sa mère en se tournant vers lui.

C'était le « ah, Keiji » qu'elle utilisait pour introduire l'annonce d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Une mauvaise nouvelle pour lui, s'entendait ; comme dans « ah, Keiji, j'ai prêté tes jeux vidéos à la voisine d'à côté, celle qui a tendance à réduire tout ce qu'elle touche en poussière », ou dans « ah, Keiji, il paraît qu'il y a des soldes éphémères au centre commercial », sous-entendu, « j'aurai bien besoin d'emprunter tes bras, ton énergie et ton temps pour le dévaliser ».

Il sut, dès lors, que la suite ne lui plaira pas. À en juger par le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, elle ne lui plairait même pas du tout.

— Nous avons été invités, dit-elle en déposant sur la table trois assiettes pleines, à une petite semaine de vacances dans la demeure de ton oncle.

La demeure de son oncle ; pas la maison, non, la _demeure_ de son oncle. Il ne s'y était pas rendu souvent mais, d'après ses souvenirs, il s'agissait effectivement d'une très mauvaise nouvelle. Il se rappelait quelque chose comme une large construction en bois sale, tenant à peine sur ses fondations, prête à s'envoler au moindre souffle de vent. Il grimaça.

— Voyons, ne fais pas cette tête, le réprimanda aussitôt sa mère. Il a tout rénové, depuis la dernière fois.

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien dire : « depuis la Seconde Guerre mondiale ». Pour autant qu'il en était concerné, il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis des siècles.

Soudain, la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

— Attends, une semaine ?

Elle acquiesça en sifflotant puis lissa les pans de son chemisier bleu ciel.

— Une semaine, tout juste.

— Et... mais... quand ?

— Eh bien, à partir de lundi.

Lundi ? C'était impossible ; elle devait plaisanter. Il ne pouvait pas partir en vacances _lundi_. Sûrement pas pour une semaine complète.

— Tu as accepté ? demanda-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

— Évidemment ! Ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons plus été réunis tous ensemble !

Akaashi se découvrit la bouche sèche. Il baissa les yeux vers son riz. Chaque grain, désormais, semblait le scruter avec un sourire perfide. Mange-nous, disaient-ils de leur petite voix aiguë. Tu auras bien besoin de forces pour affronter cette épreuve.

— Tous ensemble, répéta-t-il d'une voix faible. Qui ?

— Tout le monde, évidemment. Nous, bien sûr, et puis Mashiro et ses enfants, ta tante Erina, Ryouta et Hitomi, et...

La liste continuait encore et encore, interminable. Un cauchemar. Un véritable cauchemar. Le terme, à n'en pas douter, avait été inventé pour illutrer cet instant précis.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Articula, usant du ton le plus poli qu'il avait en réserve :

— Mais, maman, l'entraînement...

Elle lui sourit plus grand.

— J'ai déjà appelé ton professeur — tant que tu continues à prendre soin de t'exercer, il n'y voit pas d'inconvénient. Et puis, ton cousin Akihiko ne joue-t-il pas à l'université ?

Oui, bien sûr, mais _son cousin Akihiko_ n'évoluait pas à Fukurodani ; il jouait dans une petite équipe une fois par semaine, histoire de passer le temps, et restait la plupart des matchs tranquillement installé sur le banc en plaisantant avec son entraîneur.

— Si, mais...

— Tu savais que son équipe avait atteint le top 8 lors de sa dernière compétition ? Il a même pu servir durant le quatrième match. Sacré Akihiko !

Ah, oui, sacré Akihiko. Le corps d'Akaashi se couvrit de sueurs froides. Il était tout bonnement impensable qu'il manque une semaine entière d'entraînement en se servant de son lointain cousin pour espérer rattraper les dégâts. Inenvisageable.

— Maman, je ne peux pas...

Elle le fit taire d'un geste.

— C'est juste une semaine, Keiji. Tu ne vas pas mourir.

Il songea à la réaction de l'équipe quand il leur annoncerait la nouvelle. Comment pourraient-ils s'entraîner convenablement en l'absence de leur passeur titulaire ? D'accord, Akaashi n'était pas le seul passeur compétent, mais...

— Attends une seconde, dit-il soudain, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. C'est à quelle occasion ?

— À quelle occasion ? Il faut une occasion pour se retrouver en famille ?

Son air angélique ne le trompa pas. Derrière ce masque d'innocence se cachait le visage du diable en personne. Il plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

— Maman, dit-il simplement.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Voyons, Keiji...

— Dis-moi.

— Mange un peu. Tu ne veux pas arriver en retard à ton entraînement du matin !

Disait la femme qui voulait l'empêcher de s'y présenter pour une semaine complète. Elle déployait beaucoup d'efforts pour tenter de détourner son attention. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'achetait pas.

— Vous avez encore prévu quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une intervention ?

C'était ainsi qu'ils appelaient les réunions surprises ayant pour unique but de régler les problèmes familiaux — et de vider les réserves de boissons de toutes sortes de l'hôte désigné, bien entendu, mais cette explication ne pouvait décemment pas être utilisée comme prétexte pour ce genre de retrouvailles. Pas officiellement, en tout cas.

— Je n'appellerais pas ça une _intervention_ , répondit-elle avec une expression qui hurlait « intervention » quel que soit l'angle duquel on le regardait. Plutôt une occasion de, comment dire... éclairer ton avenir.

Elle n'avait pas l'air mal à l'aise, pas le moins du monde. À vrai dire, il distinguait presque un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Se moquait-elle de lui ? Qu'avaient-ils prévu, eux tous ? Quel genre de surprise...

Son sang se figea dans ses veines.

— Maman.

— Mh ?

— Rassure-moi, s'il te plaît. On ne parle pas d'un... comment vous appelez ça ? Une rencontre fortuite entre deux jeunes gens d'âges similaires dont le cœur n'espère rien d'autre que de s'incliner devant les charmes de l'adolescence ?

— Tu as un vrai talent pour nommer les choses, Keiji ! Tu le répéteras à ton père, il serait très fier de toi.

Son père, petit écrivain et journaliste payé au mot, adorait trouver mille et une façons de nommer les choses simples. Ainsi, sous ses doigts inventifs, une assiette devenait « un ustensile en plastique ou porcelaine, selon les préférences de ses propriétaires, permettant de déguster des mets de tous horizons et de tous types, et pouvant être utilisés à chaque repas, du petit-déjeuner au dîner, voire même pour le dessert, bien qu'il doive impérativement et de façon obligatoire être lavé entre deux utilisations, à moins, bien sûr, de vouloir sombrer dans les tunnels glacés et incertains de la maladie, parfois même de la mort, selon le genre de bactéries qui s'y traînait et le temps durant lequel celles-ci avaient eu l'occasion de se développer à l'air libre. »

Akaashi, par chance, préférait d'ordinaire rester concis.

— Je refuse d'être mêlé à une de vos histoires d'entremetteurs, déclara-t-il en prenant soin de garder le ton le plus ferme possible.

— Ne fais pas l'enfant gâté. Ta grand-tante Mariko a rencontré une jeune femme qu'elle assure bien sous tous rapports. Idéale, m'a-t-elle avoué, surtout pour toi. Elle aime le volley, paraît-il. Elle y aurait même joué au collège. N'est-ce pas excitant ? N'as-tu pas envie de la rencontrer, juste pour voir ?

Il la dévisagea un long moment, ses mains entremêlées cachant sa bouche, les yeux traversés par un éclair de profonde incompréhension qui se mua bientôt en une moue extraordinairement lasse.

— Une jeune fille choisie par « ma grand-tante » Mariko?

Sa mère acquiesça, puis but une gorgée de thé.

Akaashi croisa les bras sur la table.

— Maman...

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais que je suis gay, quand même ?

Elle éclata de rire. Un frisson glacé parcourut son échine.

— Bien sûr, mon chéri, tu nous l'as répété au moins cent fois !

Elle disait ça comme si elle ne l'y avait pas elle-même forcé. Ses étranges « oublis », comme c'était le cas ici, n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans, enfin, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

— Bien. Dans ce cas, tu comprends que les « jeunes filles », aussi jolies et intéressantes soient-elles, ne m'intéressent pas ?

— Keiji, ne sois pas difficile. Comment peux-tu dire non avant même d'avoir essayé ?

C'était la meilleure, celle-là. Il retint un soupir. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à subir ce genre de conversation dès le matin.

Une mouche entra dans la cuisine et voleta près de son oreille. Il l'éloigna d'un geste irrité.

— Ce n'est pas...

— Je suis sûre qu'elle te réservera bien des surprises. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, elle pourrait tout aussi bien devenir une très bonne amie. Et puis, elle vient d'une famille intéressante, tu sais. Spécialisée dans la vaisselle en porcelaine fine depuis plusieurs générations. Un bon — non, un excellent parti !

— Depuis quand fait-on partie de la petite bourgeoisie ? Ce genre de méthode...

— Il faut viser haut, Keiji. Regarde, ton père était un pauvre homme sans-le-sou, avant de me rencontrer.

Parce qu'il avait choisi une carrière incertaine, et parce qu'il n'accordait guère d'importance aux questions pécuniaires. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Mais le problème n'était pas là.

— Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais c'est sans espoir. Je ne sortirai avec aucune fille qu'on me présentera.

— Keiji...

— Aucune. Je ne me marierai probablement pas. Alors, vos plans d'avenir...

Sa mère termina sa tasse de thé. Puis elle soupira.

— Tu sais, Keiji, tu ne cesses de répéter ce refrain encore et encore depuis... depuis quand, tes treize ou quatorze ans ? Et je continue de penser que c'était très courageux de ta part, très honnête, aussi, c'est certain. Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que tu te maries avec une fille de bonne famille (en disant cela, elle avait grimacé, ce qui contredisait entièrement ce qui sortait de sa bouche — Akaashi n'en dit rien). Je veux simplement que tu sois heureux.

— Heureux ?

— Je veux dire, rends-toi à l'évidence. Tu l'as annoncé à toute la famille, mais, sans vouloir te vexer, ils ont un peu de mal à te croire.

— Ah ?

Et pourquoi donc ? Que devait-il faire de plus ? Se promener avec des t-shirts aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ?

— Tu ne nous as jamais présenté personne. Ça commence à leur mettre la puce à l'oreille.

— La puce... qu'est-ce qu'ils pensent ? Que j'ai _menti_ là-dessus ?

— Nous ne t'accusons pas de mentir, Keiji. Mais tu n'es peut-être pas aussi sûr de toi que tu veux bien l'avouer. Et puis, tu es si beau garçon, tu devrais faire tomber les prétendants comme des mouches ! Nous avons fini par croire que tu ne prenais pas la peine d'essayer. Les adolescents sont comme ça, après tout — ils changent d'avis pour tout et rien, nagent dans le lac terne et inerte de l'incertitude. (Elle hocha la tête, fière de sa métaphore.) Ta tante a dû penser que tu craignais d'avouer que tu t'étais ravisé.

Il se pinça l'arête du nez. Cette conversation dépassait l'entendement.

— Je préfère les garçons, insista-t-il, et pas dans le sens « mais j'apprécie aussi les filles ». Non. Les garçons, les hommes, les personnes de genre masculin, du moins ceux qui s'identifient comme tels. Pas les filles. Les garçons. C'est ce que j'entendais par : « je suis gay ».

— Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, gloussa sa mère. Alors, quoi ? Tu as un petit ami ?

Elle ne comprenait décidément rien à ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire comprendre.

— Ce n'est pas...

— Tu sais, Keiji, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je serai très contente de l'accueillir à la maison, et je suis sûre que la famille serait ravie de pouvoir le rencontrer en chair et en os. Ne te cache pas derrière cette prétendue timidité — tu sais bien que nous n'avons aucun problème avec ça.

Il garda le silence, termina son assiette. La mouche était ressortie.

Enfin, il prit une inspiration.

— D'accord, tu as gagné.

— Gagné ? Gagné quoi ?

— J'ai un petit ami.

— Oh ! Keiji, c'est merveilleux ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Il réfléchit à toute allure. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il empêche cette rencontre prémaritale de se produire.

— Je... tu ne le connais pas.

— Allons...

— C'est, hum, une surprise. Je te le présenterai. Mais il est, comment dire, très occupé. Vraiment très occupé.

Elle lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment.

— Bien.

Elle se releva et abandonna sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

— S'il s'agit de l'homme que tu aimes, ils seront ravis de l'accueillir.

— L'accueillir ?

— Ce sont des vacances en famille, Keiji. Je suis sûre que tu pourras le convaincre de se joindre à nous.

Il resta là, la bouche entrouverte, abasourdi.

— Pardon ?

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres de sa mère. Il comprit.

Il avait fait une erreur. Une grossière erreur.

— S'il t'aime, il ne devrait pas pouvoir refuser.

— Mais...

Elle se glissa dans son dos tel un serpent vicieux. Son estomac redescendit tout au fond de ses entrailles.

— Si tu ne l'emmènes pas, siffla-t-elle, personne ne te croira jamais.

Il déglutit. Il avait eu tort. Ça n'avait rien d'un cauchemar.

C'était simplement la première dalle posée sur le chemin de l'enfer.

_xxxxx_

Assis sur le banc du vestiaire, il se mordillait les ongles, plus nerveux que jamais.

Sa mère l'avait piégé. Elle avait usé de ses talents les plus sournois pour le coincer sans qu'il n'en remarque rien. Il se passa une main sur la nuque. Il devait trouver une solution. Quelque chose à faire, et vite.

Il avait beau creuser, cependant, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Engager un faux rendez-vous lui coûterait beaucoup trop cher, surtout pour une semaine — et puis, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir jouer le jeu face à un parfait inconnu. Et s'il tombait sur quelqu'un d'étrange, quelqu'un qui prendrait son rôle un peu trop à cœur, ou bien sur un escroc ? Non, c'était définitivement hors de question.

Venir seul en prétextant un imprévu équivalait à un arrêt de mort pur et simple. Il imaginait sans peine les face à face forcés qu'il devrait subir avec cette mademoiselle X, toutes les fois où l'on tenterait de la pousser dans ses bras, les regards à la dérobée qui le poursuivraient la journée durant. Il ne le supporterait pas plus de deux jours. Impossible.

Que faire, dans ce cas ? Le problème lui paraissait insoluble. Sa mère attendrait de lui une réponse rapide — il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Le vestiaire se vida peu à peu. Il salua Konoha et Washio d'une main distraite.

— Akaashi ? Tu t'habilles pas ?

La voix le fit sursauter. Il baissa les yeux vers ses vêtements — perdu dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié de retirer sa tenue de sport. Il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres. S'il continuait comme ça, il finirait par se montrer imprudent. Sa mère pouvait savoir ce qu'il pensait au froncement de sourcil le plus imperceptible. Ses dons allaient bien plus loin que le commun des mortels. Espérer se soustraire à sa vigilance était d'une naïveté proche de la sottise.

Une semaine, pensa-t-il. On était jeudi. Il ne lui restait que quatre jours pour sortir une solution de sa poche.

Et dire que le coach avait prévu un camp à la fin du mois... s'il y apparaissait sans avoir joué pendant sept jours entiers, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il commença à s'habiller lentement, toujours dans ses pensées. Bokuto le fixait de ses grands yeux d'oiseau ahuri.

— Akaashi. T'es pas en train de mettre ton t-shirt à l'envers ?

Il lâcha un juron, le plus violent disponible dans sa base de données mentale. Bokuto plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

— Akaashi !

— Excuse-moi, Bokuto-san. Je pensais à autre chose.

Bokuto, après un moment de silence, partit refermer son sac tout en lui jetant de fréquents coups d’œil inquiets.

Bokuto, songea Akaashi. C'était une autre part du problème. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Son visage, sous la réalisation, se teinta d'horreur. Si Bokuto venait à être mis au courant de sa future absence, il lui en voudrait à mort. Non : il resterait bouche bée comme devant l'apocalypse, et on le retrouverait prostré au sol, cherchant du réconfort dans sa propre étreinte, pleurant sur la trahison de son passeur, son pilier, son partenaire. Imaginer cette scène lui donna un haut-le-corps. Si Bokuto l'apprenait, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir réparer les dégâts.

Il déglutit difficilement. Le problème était plus terrible qu'il ne se l'était d'abord figuré.

— T'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air complètement à l'Ouest.

Le capitaine ne survivrait jamais sans lui. Il le dévisagea un instant. Ah, Bokuto, se dit-il, une pensée aux inflexions désespérées. Si seulement je partais avec lui, j'aurais au moins un allié et quelqu'un avec qui m'entraîner.

Bokuto, Bokuto, Bokuto.

Il se leva d'un bond, comme frappé par la foudre. Bokuto, bien sûr : Bokuto ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt ?

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le souffle court. C'était la seule solution viable, la seule qui réglait d'un geste tous ses potentiels soucis.

— Bokuto-san, lui dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Celui-ci cilla.

— Akaashi ?

— Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Partenaires ?

Le capitaine acquiesça vivement, l'air éberlué.

— Bien. Si j'avais un problème — un gros problème — que tu sois le seul à pouvoir résoudre, tu m'aiderais ?

Bokuto pencha un peu la tête.

— Évidemment ! s'exclama-t-il. Quel genre de problème ?

Akaashi lui attrapa les deux mains. Son interlocuteur se figea.

— Parfait. Dans ce cas, j'ai du travail pour toi.

 


	2. L'invitée

— Hum, maman...

Celle-ci, occupée à enfourner ses valises dans la voiture, se tourna vers son fils en essuyant la sueur qui coulait le long de son front. Alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait tout rond, ses yeux se mirent à étinceler d'une lueur fascinée.

— Je te présente Bokuto Kōtarō, annonça-t-il en attrapant celui-ci par le bras pour le mettre en avant.

— Oh. _Ooooooh !_

Bokuto s'inclina, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mme Akaashi ! Votre fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Akaashi ignorait où Bokuto était allé pêcher une phrase telle que « c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance », plutôt éloignée de son registre habituel, mais il ne réagit pas. Pour l'instant, il se concentrait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air tendu, ce qui, en les circonstances, représentait un exploit.

— Il t'a parlé de moi ? gloussa sa mère, ravie. Allons bon. En bien, j'espère ?

Bokuto acquiesça avec un peu trop d'assurance pour ne pas soulever de suspicion. La mère d'Akaashi éclata d'un rire réjoui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es grand ! s'extasia-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue, le bras tendu et sur la pointe des pieds. Keiji, tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Il se racla la gorge sans rien répondre. Elle exultait, ça se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il la soupçonnait de bien s'amuser.

— Combien mesures-tu, Kōtarō-kun ? Au moins 1m90, non ?

Il se passa une main dans la nuque, gêné.

— 1m85.3, corrigea-t-il.

— Oh là là, il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que toi ! Ça doit être les épaules. Et quels beaux biceps ! Keiji n'en aurait pas de pareils même s'il passait sa journée en salle de musculation !

Merci, maman, se retint-il de dire, mais Bokuto lui tapa dans le dos.

— Akaashi est super tel qu'il est ! s'exclama-t-il.

Quatre yeux se posèrent sur lui. Akaashi déglutit.

— Ah, euh... merci, Bokuto-san.

— _Bokuto-san_? Vous vous êtes rencontrés quand, hier ?

— C'est que...

Il s'interrompit en voyant son père sortir de la maison, une lourde valise à la main. Bokuto se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous, déclenchant chez Mme Akaashi un gloussement incontrôlé.

— Ah, tiens, bonjour ! les salua l'homme d'une petite voix fluette, presque chantante.

Il rangea son bagage dans le coffre, frotta ses paumes contre son pantalon, et tendit la main vers Bokuto qui mit quelques secondes à savoir quoi en faire.

— Tu dois être l'invité surprise ! dit M. Akaashi.

C'était un homme de taille respectable, maigre comme un clou, ses cheveux noirs en bataille si désordonnés qu'on l'aurait cru tout juste sorti du lit. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, un grand sourire révélant une dent cassée aux lèvres, les traits aussi illuminés que si on lui avait annoncé la promotion de sa vie. Bokuto opina du chef.

— Ça alors, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ce que j'avais imaginé ! rit-il. Tu es si...

Il échangea un regard avec son épouse qui termina à sa place :

— Imposant !

Imposant ? Akaashi manqua de s'étouffer. Bizarrement, Bokuto le prit comme un compliment : il se plaqua les mains sur les hanches et rit à pleine voix.

— Je m'attendais à un garçon tout maigre et un peu intello, confia Mme Akaashi, un doigt sur le menton.

— Et voilà qu'on se retrouve avec un grand type viril ! continua M. Akaashi. Quelle surprise !

Akaashi fut pris d'un désir irrépressible de creuser un trou dans le bitume pour y disparaître à jamais. Si ses propres parents réagissaient comme ça, il n'avait certainement pas envie de découvrir ce qui les attendait dans la _demeure_ de son oncle.

— Combien mesures-tu ? demanda son père avec curiosité, et sa femme lui répondit aussitôt :

— 1m85.3, mon chéri. Il fait plus, hein ?

— Virgule trois ? Sportif, hein ? Cette obsession pour les décimales dans les clubs lycéens m'a toujours paru d'une étrangeté extraordinaire.

Mais leur propre obsession pour la taille de leur invité était, par contre, toute naturelle, remarqua Akaashi. Pas étrange du tout.

— On joue dans la même équipe, Akaashi et moi, répondit Bokuto d'un air joyeux.

— Oh, du volley ? s'étonna Mme Akaashi. Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes à manquer une semaine d'entraînement ?

Elle ne s'était pas posé la question pour _lui_. Akaashi grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles. Par chance, personne ne les entendit.

— Je ne manque pas d'entraînement, si je suis avec Akaashi ! Et puis, je n'aurais jamais supporté une semaine entière sans lui, ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on traîne ensemble.

Akaashi manqua de se plaquer une main contre le front, mais se retint de justesse. Ses parents, par contre, riaient doucement.

— Tu fais partie de l'équipe titulaire ? demanda M. Akaashi.

Bokuto releva fièrement la tête.

— J'en suis l'ace et le capitaine, à vrai dire.

— Le capitaine...

Akaashi faillit s'étrangler. Il attrapa le sac de Bokuto pour le ranger dans la voiture.

— Ah, comprit soudain Mme Akaashi, le capitaine ! Tout s'explique, maintenant. Keiji nous a...

Ledit Keiji les interrompit avant d'avoir à assister au pur et simple assassinat de sa fierté.

— On ne devrait pas y aller ?

Ses parents échangèrent un regard entendu.

— Tu as raison, mon bichon. (Elle insista bien sur ces deux derniers mots, et Akaashi sentit l'embarras lui monter aux joues. Sa mère était un vrai monstre, quand elle décidait de s'y mettre.) Ne traînons pas plus longtemps, ou je vais encore entendre Yukiko pour la soirée entière.

Sa tante Yukiko avait les retards en horreur et ne se privait pas de le souligner à chaque réunion de famille. Akaashi s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle. Un nouveau carnage d'évité.

— Ta famille est super chouette, Akaashi, lui glissa Bokuto alors qu'ils s'installaient à l'arrière du véhicule. Qu'est-ce qui te faisait peur ?

Qu'il se passe exactement ce qui venait de se produire, pensa Akaashi, mais il garda bouche close. Sa mère se mit au volant tandis que son père, le nez penché sur des mots croisés, cherchait un poisson de mer en neuf lettres.

Le début du trajet, pour le plus grand bonheur du passeur, se déroula en silence. Bokuto fredonnait bien l'air des chansons que diffusait la radio, et M. Akaashi marmonnait quelque peu dans sa barbe, mais rien de bien méchant ni insupportable. Le temps d'une minute, Akaashi se prit à penser que ces vacances ne seraient peut-être pas aussi terribles qu'il les avait imaginées.

Une minute seulement. La suivante, sa mère baissait le volume de la radio pour les observer à travers le rétroviseur de ses yeux perçants.

— Alors, Kōtarō, commença-t-elle, comme ça, tu es gay ?

Akaashi se mit à tousser bruyamment, une main sur la poitrine. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas réputée pour sa subtilité. Bokuto, lui, réfléchit très sérieusement.

— Ah, non, pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. C'est seulement pour Akaashi. Et un peu pour mon meilleur pote, mais seulement un peu, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Akaashi sourcilla. Il jugea préférable de regarder le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

— Il est joli garçon, hein ? lâcha fièrement sa mère, comme si elle l'avait elle-même façonné d'eau et de glaise. Pour être franche, je ne sais pas d'où ça lui vient. Peut-être de son arrière-grand-père. Il ne nous ressemble pas beaucoup, hein, Shinya ?

M. Akaashi acquiesça sans lever les yeux, en marmonnant un : « tout à fait, tout à fait » entre ses dents, le crayon hésitant sur une vinaigrette relevée en sept lettres.

— Je le lui ai toujours dit, poursuivit Mme Akaashi. Il pourrait mettre le monde à ses pieds d'un seul sourire, mais il ne sourit jamais. À force de garder les sourcils froncés, le pauvre enfant va se retrouver avec le front plissé avant d'avoir vingt ans.

— Oh, il sourit, parfois, dit Bokuto.

Le « parfois » était de trop. Akaashi grimaça, illustrant sans le vouloir les propos de sa génitrice.

— Je veux dire, souvent, se reprit Bokuto, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

— Tu dois le voir sous un angle différent du mien, dans ce cas, plaisanta la conductrice. Enfin, je suppose que tu dois avoir tes propres astuces, et probablement bien plus d'angles à découvrir que moi, même si j'en ai vu beaucoup.

Elle avait dit ça avec un clin d’œil si peu subtil qu'Akaashi vit Bokuto s'agiter légèrement. Il appuya le front contre la vitre, priant tous les dieux du ciel pour arriver sur place avant que la conversation ne glisse vers des chemins sur lesquels il n'avait aucune envie de s'aventurer.

— Je suppose que tu dois être un peu nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer toute la famille, fit-elle au bout d'un moment, et Akaashi se sentit parcouru d'une vague de soulagement. Nous sommes plutôt nombreux, j'espère que tu ne t'y perdras pas trop.

— Ça va, répondit Bokuto, j'ai l'habitude. Et puis, j'ai étudié qui était qui avant de venir !

Il les avait _étudiés_? Akaashi lui avait bien laissé une liste pour le préparer à l'épreuve à laquelle ils seraient tous deux confrontés, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y jette un œil, encore moins à ce qu'il la mémorise. Sa mère elle-même paraissait impressionnée.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu sais me citer le nom de mes frères et sœurs ?

Ils fusèrent sans un instant d'hésitation.

— Erina, Mashiro, Junji et Yae, mais les trois premiers n'ont pas le même père que vous et Yae.

Akaashi resta bouche bée.

— Oh oh, je vois qu'on a bûché son sujet ! Je vais te trouver plus compliqué. Mmh... qui est Sakurako ?

Akaashi lui-même n'en était pas certain ; il ne devait avoir entendu son nom que deux ou trois fois au cours de son existence. Bokuto répondit :

— C'est la fille du cousin... non, la petite-fille du frère du mari de votre sœur Yae.

— Joli !

— Je ne savais pas que Shun avait un frère, commenta M. Akaashi. Impressionnant.

Il avait fallu à M. Akaashi plus de trois ans complets avant de pouvoir réciter les noms des multiples frères, sœurs, cousins, oncles et tantes de son épouse. Les retenir en un seul week-end avait tout d'un tour de force ; il fallait vendre au diable plus qu'une âme pour y parvenir aussi facilement.

— Tu as une bonne mémoire, Kōtarō !

Bokuto la remercia. Akaashi, de son côté, savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il allait faire un commentaire quand il se retrouva soudain assailli d'une nausée aussi fulgurante que désagréable ; il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'estomac retourné, et pria pour que sa mère ait la bonne idée de s'arrêter sans qu'il ait à lui parler — il n'était pas bien sûr de ce qui pourrait s'échapper de ses lèvres s'il avait le malheur de les entrouvrir maintenant.

— Oulah, Akaashi ! Madame, je crois bien qu'il est...

Mme Akaashi jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule puis s'écria :

— Keiji, tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments ?

Il secoua la tête. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint l'autoroute ; elle se rangea dès qu'elle trouva un endroit propice, laissant Akaashi se précipiter hors de la voiture pour inspirer une bouffée d'air frais et, il l'espérait, calmer son système digestif avant qu'il ne décide de le trahir de manière officielle en repeignant ce triste morceau de route de la couleur de son repas du matin.

— Je ne savais pas que tu avais le mal des transports, commenta Bokuto en passant sa tête par la fenêtre. Tu veux de l'aide ?

— Ça ira, réussit-il à articuler, tout en pensant qu'il ne tiendrait pas une seconde de plus à l'intérieur de cette voiture au milieu d'une caniculaire journée d'été comme celle-ci.

Son père descendit de la place passager pour lui tendre une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de pilules qu'il avait sorti de la boîte à gants.

— Trop impatient à l'idée de partir ? commenta-t-il tandis que son fils enfournait un des médicaments dans sa bouche avec reconnaissance.

Il acquiesça vaguement. À vrai dire, il avait simplement voulu conserver l'esprit clair le temps du trajet — le traitement l'endormait si vite et si bien qu'il n'aurait eu aucune chance de garder un œil sur les échanges de sa mère et de Bokuto s'il les avait absorbés au moment où il était supposé le faire.

Il retourna dans la voiture dix minutes plus tard, céda au sommeil sans prendre la peine de lutter et, lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin, le véhicule était à l'arrêt, garé sous un grand arbre d'un vert saisissant, presque trop éclatant pour être vrai. Des bribes de conversations lui parvenaient du dehors. Des éclats de rire.

Oh non, pensa-t-il. Ça y est. C'est parti.

Il s'appuya sur la portière de la voiture et manqua de tomber à la renverse quand on l'ouvrit de l'extérieur. Le visage de Bokuto se pencha jusqu'à lui.

— T'es réveillé ? demanda-t-il.

— À ton avis ?

— Je dirais que ouais, mais Norie jure que ça compte pas si t'as pas pris ton café du matin.

Norie ? Depuis quand appelait-il sa mère par son prénom ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage, encore un peu barbouillé, et accepta l'aide de Bokuto à contrecœur. Il détestait se réveiller après un sommeil artificiel comme celui-là ; il en gardait la bouche pâteuse et des morceaux de pensées disparates qui refusaient de se lier les unes aux autres pour former des phrases rationnelles.

La pire épreuve, toutefois, était encore à venir. Elle se présenta sous la forme de deux bras puissants enroulés autour de ses épaules à l'en étouffer.

— KEIJI ! hurla une voix qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de son oncle Mashiro, un homme immense à qui personne n'avait jamais appris la notion d'espace personnel et de respect des libertés d'autrui. Quel plaisir de te voir !

Il finit par le laisser s'échapper pour foncer sur M. Akaashi qui lui souriait, manifestement mal à l'aise, prêt à se briser comme une brindille sur laquelle on aurait marché un peu trop violemment.

Puis l'oncle Mashiro revint à son neveu pour lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ce qui était sa façon à lui de dispenser son affection.

— Alors, gamin, comment va la vie ? L'école ? Le sport ? Toujours obsédé par le volleyballe ? (Il prononçait ça comme on aurait prononcé « procès-verbal », et personne ne se fatigua à le corriger — de toute façon, il n'en aurait rien retenu.) Et qui est ce jeune homme ? Un ami à toi ? Norie m'a dit qu'elle avait emmené un invité surprise, j'ai bien cru qu'elle avait eu un nouvel enfant sans me le dire ! Tu imagines ? Encore un peu, et je l'annonçais à toute la famille, mais Yukiko m'a obligé à attendre votre arrivée pour être sûr. Elle jure que ta mère est trop vieille — ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa mère avait cinquante ans tout ronds.

— Je ne sais pas, peut-être...

Puis, vu le regard insistant de Mashiro pour Bokuto, il s'éclaircit la gorge :

— Bokuto Kōtarō. Mon, euh...

Il sentit son palais s'assécher.

— Son petit ami, se présenta Bokuto d'un ton joyeux.

Sa capacité à conserver le sourire en toutes circonstances — enfin, relativement parlant — avait un petit quelque chose d'intimidant. Les yeux de Mashiro s'élargirent comme des soucoupes. Puis il posa les mains sur les épaules d'Akaashi pour le secouer d'avant en arrière, sans faire grand cas de sa brutalité naturelle.

— Ça alors, Keiji ! Et tu n'en avais rien dit à ton précieux tonton !

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler ; déjà, il avait attrapé Bokuto par la nuque en s'exclamant :

— Bokuto Kōtarō, hein ? Bienvenue chez moi ! J'espère que t'es prêt à passer la meilleure semaine de ta vie !

Bokuto lui répondit quelque chose qu'Akaashi n'entendit pas. Son attention s'était focalisée ailleurs : au loin, sa grand-tante Mariko, une vieille femme aux longs cheveux gris et au regard de faucon s'avançait vers lui en levant les bras au ciel.

— Kei-kun ! Je viens d'apprendre de ma nièce qu'elle avait _osé_ ramener son futur gendre sans nous en adresser un seul mot !

Le futur gendre en question s'empourpra ; par effet de miroir, Akaashi rougit à son tour, un juron au bord des lèvres. Mashiro éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

— Tiens, Mariko ! Voilà qui rend la situation on ne peut plus cocasse ! Comment tu vas le lui expliquer, hein ?

La grand-tante Mariko se planta face à Akaashi. S'il la dominait d'une bonne tête, elle ne l'en impressionnait pas moins. Ses sourcils étroitement froncés laissaient présager un avenir déplaisant.

— Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu ne venais pas seul ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

— Je croyais que maman l'avait fait, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix désespérément faible.

— Norie ! Évidemment, je suis sûre qu'elle trouve ce genre de situation très amusante. Toujours la première à faire des plaisanteries. Je jurerais que la moitié des bêtises dont j'ai été témoin dans ma vie étaient son œuvre.

— Les autres étaient de moi, souffla Mashiro à Bokuto, mais tout le monde l'avait très bien entendu et les yeux de Mariko lancèrent des éclairs.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Mashiro. Que va-t-elle penser, maintenant, si elle voit notre Keiji arriver avec... comment tu t'appelles, toi ?

— Kōtarō, répondit Mashiro à sa place.

— Avec ce garçon, poursuivit Mariko comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Et moi qui lui avais promis des vacances formidables...

Akaashi aurait tiré la même tête si on l'avait brusquement aspergé d'un seau d'eau sale. Mariko ne pouvait tout de même pas parler de...

Soudain, il était saisi par le bras, et Mashiro attrapa Bokuto à son tour pour l'emmener à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Incapable de trouver une façon polie de protester, Akaashi se laissa guider à travers les couloirs et les pièces qui défilaient les unes après les autres pour être finalement relâché dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon traditionnel, quelques coussins posés au sol autour d'une table basse de bois verni, devant laquelle était installée une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains qui se retourna en les entendant arriver.

Le sang d'Akaashi se glaça dans ses veines. À côté de lui, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Bokuto s'immobiliser d'instinct. Une seconde resta suspendue dans le vide, un moment de silence que nul ne se permit de briser.

La jeune fille se releva, un sourire penché aux lèvres, et s'inclina légèrement devant eux pour les saluer, sans jamais les quitter des yeux.

— Keiji, et... enfin, quel que soit ton nom, déclara Mariko, je vous présente Shirofuku Yukie.

Le regard de celle-ci se mit à briller d'une lueur retorse. Elle n'avait pas cessé de sourire lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche :

— Je crois, dit-elle, que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous présenter.

Ainsi, l'enfer gagna un second pavé.

 

 


	3. Déclaration de guerre

Ils étaient installés au fond d'une pièce sombre et exiguë, à l'abri des regards, dans la plus parfaite immobilité. Bokuto, pour une fois, fut le premier à bouger ; Shirofuku, néanmoins, l'empêcha d'un geste de prendre la parole.

— Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, dit-elle.

Ses yeux passaient de l'un à l'autre. Akaashi se plaqua les mains sur le visage, certain de décéder dans l'instant. C'était trop pour son cœur — il avait toujours eu du mal à traiter avec la honte, et celle-ci s'agitait devant lui avec un clin d’œil provoquant.

— Akaashi et Kōtarō, ajouta-t-elle. Tous les deux dans cette sympathique demeure de montagne pour une semaine de vacances bien méritées. Seuls. Loin de regards. Loin de tout.

— Shirofuku-san, commença Akaashi, mais elle le fit taire d'un sourire carnassier.

— Vous m'aviez caché ça ?

— On t'a rien caché du tout, protesta Bokuto. Comment on aurait pu savoir qu'on te trouverait ici ? C'est dingue, d'ailleurs.

— Le hasard, je suppose. Le monde est petit. Ça fait un moment qu'Hayashi-san est une bonne cliente de ma famille. Je savais qu'elle voulait me présenter quelqu'un, mais si j'avais imaginé qu'elle tenterait de me maquer avec _Akaashi_...

— Hayashi-san ? s'informa Bokuto.

— C'est son nom de femme mariée, expliqua Akaashi à voix basse.

— Enfin, trancha la jeune fille, ça ne règle pas la question.

— Quelle question ?

Shirofuku se pencha légèrement en avant.

— Ça dure depuis longtemps ?

— Quoi ? fit Bokuto.

— Eh bien, vous êtes ensemble, non ?

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. D'une même voix, le capitaine et son passeur répondirent :

— Oui.

— Non !

Ils échangèrent un regard. Shirofuku haussa les sourcils.

— Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de vous mettre d'accord sur la question. (Puis, comme aucun des deux n'ouvrait la bouche, elle ajouta :) Je sens que l'équipe va être ravie de l'apprendre. Konoha _adore_ les potins.

— On n'est pas ensemble, affirma précipitamment Akaashi. C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle étendit les jambes.

— Je vous écoute, mes poussins. Mettez-moi dans la confidence.

Akaashi soupira. Elle ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de choix. Il pinça les lèvres.

— D'accord. Très bien.

Elle bâilla ouvertement.

— J'attends.

— Mes parents et toute ma famille refusent de croire que je... ne suis pas intéressé par les filles.

Elle sourcilla.

— Tu peux dire gay, tu sais. C'est pas un gros mot, que je sache. Continue.

Il renifla avec irritation.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont persuadés que j'ai raconté ça pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, ce qui est faux, et ont donc décidé de m'organiser cette super semaine de vacances pour me trouver une fille à marier.

— Et la fille en question n'est pas à tes convenances ?

Il lui lança un regard noir.

— Je _suis_ gay, nom d'un chien. Pourquoi personne ne me croit ?

— Moi, je te crois, dit Bokuto en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

— Il vaudrait mieux, releva Shirofuku. Et du coup, c'est quoi, le plan ? Vous bécoter de temps en temps en public pour qu'ils arrêtent de te coller au train ?

— C'est l'idée... vaguement...

Même s'il espérait pouvoir faire l'impasse sur la partie « se bécoter », que ce soit en public ou non. Il ne fallait pas exagérer.

Il évita soigneusement le regard de Bokuto.

— Woah, vous êtes vraiment... (Elle se tut un instant, puis décida de changer de tactique.) Pourquoi Bokuto ?

— Qui d'autre ? rétorqua celui-ci. Akaashi n'allait quand même pas m'abandonner là-bas tout seul ! Et puis, je suis le candidat idéal. Le gendre idéal. Ses parents m'adorent déjà, conclut-il fièrement.

— Toi ?

Son ton était plus que sceptique. Bokuto croisa les bras.

— Pourquoi pas ? Je _suis_ idéal, pas vrai, Akaashi ? Beau gosse et tout et tout.

Akaashi et Shirofuku s'entre-regardèrent.

— Hé, c'était quoi, ça ! Vous êtes pas d'accord ? Akaashi !

— Bien sûr, Bokuto-san.

Bokuto prit une mine profondément choquée.

— Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi, d'un coup ? Alors que je t'aide gracieusement à garder ta dignité !

— T'es sûr que tu l'aides pas à la perdre ? ironisa Shirofuku.

Bokuto faillit répondre, puis il regarda ailleurs, soudain passionné par une vieille toile d'araignée qui pendait tristement au mur. Akaashi se tourna vers la manager.

— Je ne voyais pas bien à qui demander d'autre, dévoila-t-il. C'était la meilleure solution. Et puis, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre une semaine d'entraînement.

— Je suppose que le coach était content de le laisser partir.

— C'était ça ou l'apocalypse. On ne peut pas dire qu'on lui ait laissé le choix.

— Vous avez votre matériel ?

— Évidemment. Et le gymnase de la ville d'à côté est ouvert tous les jours, j'ai vérifié. Tu nous accompagneras ?

— Je ne vais certainement pas rester avec tes multiples cousins toute la journée, en tout cas. Hayashi-san m'a dit que t'en avais un qui jouait, c'est vrai ?

— Akihiko ? Laisse tomber, il ne vaut pas grand-chose.

— S'il peut nous aider, note... enfin, on verra bien demain, je suppose. J'ai compris que la plupart des membres de ta famille n'arrivaient qu'à ce moment-là.

— J'imagine. Au fait, ma mère m'a dit que la fille que je devais rencontrer avait joué au volley au collège...

Shirofuku rejeta une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule.

— Elle est bien renseignée.

— Je n'étais même pas au courant. Quel poste ?

— Libéro !

— Ça alors.

— T'as vu ? Enfin, j'ai abandonné après ma troisième. Problème de genou. De toute façon, ça ne m'amusait plus trop. C'est bien plus drôle de vous espionner toute la journée.

Ils se mirent à rire. Les jambes repliées vers lui, Bokuto grommela.

Akaashi se morigéna. L'esprit encombré, il avait oublié ce genre d'inconvénient inhérent à la personnalité capricieuse du capitaine. Il interrogea Shirofuku du regard ; elle haussa les épaules.

— Un problème, Bokuto-san ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

Celui-ci l'ignora superbement. Akaashi prit sur lui de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel — Bokuto ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné, et il n'était pas prêt à passer trois jours à tenter de le ragaillardir de cent façons différentes avant d'enfin tomber sur celle qui conviendrait. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

— Merci d'être venu m'aider, déclara-t-il, incapable de trouver mieux. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Je te revaudrai ça.

Pas de réaction. Ça ne fonctionnait pas des masses. Il réfléchit. Shirofuku mima le geste de passer ; Akaashi s'assit en tailleur, les jambes un peu douloureuses, et tenta le coup.

— Et puis, j'aurais jamais pu m'entraîner sans toi, poursuivit-il. Je veux dire, aucun attaquant à ma connaissance ne pourrait t'arriver à la cheville, alors m'entraîner avec un inconnu, tu sais...

— C'est vrai ? dit soudain Bokuto en relevant la tête.

— Quoi ?

— Qu'aucun attaquant ne m'arrive à la cheville.

— Ben, oui. Tu n'es pas dans le top cinq (il insista lourdement sur le terme) du pays pour rien, après tout.

— C'est pas si facile de trouver de bons spikers, tu sais, le soutint Shirofuku. Surtout par les temps qui courent.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce que « les temps qui courent » venaient faire là-dedans, mais personne n'eut la bonne idée de poser la question.

— C'est clair, opina Akaashi. Je ne pourrais rien faire du tout, sans ton aide. Je serais juste coincé ici, à m'ennuyer à mourir au milieu des bois.

Le regard de Bokuto s'éclaira d'une lueur nouvelle.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. J'aurais pu inviter personne d'autre, pour être honnête.

Ce n'était pas _exactement_ honnête, mais ça s'en rapprochait, au moins. Bokuto lui tapa dans le dos.

— C'est rien, Akaashi ! Je serai là pour te prêter main-forte en toute circonstance ! Et puis, t'as raison. Je m'entraînerai deux fois plus. Quand on reviendra, on se sera tellement améliorés que le coach demandera à nous envoyer en stage pour le reste des vacances !

Shirofuku sourit ; Akaashi acquiesça.

— Bien, approuva-t-elle. C'était effectivement le meilleur choix à faire. Cela dit, je suis curieuse de savoir comment vous allez vous en sortir.

Brusque retour à la réalité. Akaashi joua nerveusement avec les doigts de sa main droite.

Au cours de cette semaine, une bonne vingtaine de paires d'yeux serait en permanence fixée sur eux, guettant le moindre signe de faiblesse, le moindre faux pas. Ils n'avaient pas droit à l'erreur. Certainement pas avec une famille comme la sienne. Il se sentait comme une chèvre tremblante obligée de faire la morte au milieu de la cage aux lions. Bien que... les lions n'étaient-ils pas aussi charognards, quand l'occasion s'y prêtait ? Il frissonna.

— Bah, ça ira ! lâcha Bokuto. On s'en sortira, hein, Akaashi ?

— Oui...

Probablement. Si le ciel était avec eux. Si chacun des membres de sa chère famille était pris d'une crise de cécité et que Bokuto ne laissait rien échapper et qu'Akaashi ne regardait pas sa mère dans les yeux et que Shirofuku ne vendait pas la mèche en échange d'un bon repas gratuit. Aucune raison que tout n'aille pas exactement comme prévu. Absolument aucune chance pour qu'une poussière vienne enrouer le mécanisme.

Aucune.

Il se redressa, une main dans la nuque. Il verrait bien plus tard comment le vent tourne. Au pire, ils aviseraient. Il devait exister des façons de dompter des lions, aussi terrifiants et affamés soient-ils.

— Bon, on devrait y retourner avant qu'ils commencent à conjecturer sur notre compte, dit-il. Parce que, croyez-moi, ils le feront.

Bokuto sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds ; Shirofuku, elle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

— Nous n'avons pas parlé de ma compensation, signala-t-elle.

— Ta compensation ? De quoi ? demanda Bokuto.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit ; son visage se fendit d'un sourire maléfique.

— Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas vous en tirer aussi facilement ?

— Quoi ?

— Petit un : mon silence ne s'achète pas avec une simple conversation. Petit deux : on m'avait promis la compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme avec qui passer une semaine à flirter en toute impunité, et voilà que je me retrouve avec vous deux ; sans vouloir vous vexer, ça change un peu mes plans, et je ne suis pas sûre que ça me plaise. Petit trois : Bokuto me doit encore 3200 yens dont je crains de ne plus jamais voir la couleur : c'est l'occasion rêvée de les lui demander. Alors, je pose la question : où est ma compensation, dans tout ça ?

— Je te dois pas 3200 yens ! s'insurgea Bokuto. Maximum 2500.

— Les intérêts grimpent en flèche.

— De 700 yens ? Tu te fiches de moi !

— Les cours de la bourse fluctuent en permanence, mon bichon. On ne t'a pas appris ça au cours d'économie ?

Naturellement, Bokuto n'assistait à aucun cours d'économie, mais Akaashi le vit tout de même tenter de se remémorer cette séance en particulier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « ton silence » ? demanda le passeur, parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il n'aimerait sûrement pas la réponse à cette question.

— J'ai un smartphone, le Wi-Fi, et une terrible envie de me distraire. Vous savez ce que ça signifie ?

— Que tu vas passer ton temps à regarder des vidéos de chat sur YouTube ? tenta le capitaine avec une note d'espoir un brin touchante.

Elle sourit plus grand.

— Je pensais plutôt à offrir à l'équipe un roman-photo illustrant votre superbe aventure.

— Hein ? Mais...

— Je l'intitulerai : « Scandale à la montagne avec la crème de Fukurodani ». Vous en pensez quoi ?

Le visage d'Akaashi se décomposa. Bokuto, lui, croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés.

— Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? C'est pas très cool !

— Konoha voulait que je lui fasse parvenir les pires détails de ma semaine de vacances, en échange de quoi il me tenait au courant des derniers ragots de l'équipe. J'ai promis.

— Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Yukie !

— Je tiendrai peut-être ma langue si je récupère ce qui m'est dû.

— Mais j'ai pas un rond, moi. Pitié ?

— Mmmh... non. Akaashi ? Quelque chose à proposer ?

Son esprit tournait à toute allure. Il se mordilla le bout des ongles, évaluant les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

— J'ai pas mal de cousins, essaya-t-il vaguement. Pour le côté rendez-vous. Quoique, en dehors d'Akihiko, la plupart sont déjà mariés...

— Ça ne m'intéresse plus, de toute façon. Autre chose ?

— T'auras de la bouffe gratuite tous les jours. Et à volonté.

— Intéressant... mais pas suffisant. Et puis, c'était prévu.

— Ma tante Erina est pâtissière de profession. Elle ne fait pas grand-chose aux repas de famille, mais je peux la convaincre...

— C'est tout ?

— J'ai une PSP. Pour les jours où tu t'ennuies.

— Hun hun. Et ?

Il s'agita. Shirofuku était bien plus dure en affaires qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

— Je connais certaines choses...

Elle se redressa un peu.

— Quel genre de choses ?

— Si Konoha te vend les secrets de l'équipe, je suppose qu'il ne te laisse pas effleurer les siens.

— Tu en connais ?

— Eh bien...

— J'en connais tout plein, moi, intervint Bokuto. On est partis en voyage scolaire, l'année dernière, tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

— Je croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé de spécial.

— Un peu, qu'il s'est passé des trucs ! Des tas de trucs, même !

Elle mordait à l'hameçon ; si Bokuto parvenait à la ferrer, ils auraient une chance de s'en sortir indemnes.

— Je peux te citer ses pires hobbys, poursuivit le capitaine en passant un bras autour de son épaule. Je peux même te décrire son pyjama. T'as déjà été dans sa chambre ? Parce que, moi, oui. Et, crois-moi, il y a pas mal de choses à raconter.

Elle se caressa lentement le menton.

— Mh... très bien, tu m'as convaincue. Mais ne crois pas que je renonce au remboursement. 3200 yens, Kōtarō.

— D'accord, ça marche.

— Vendu, dans ce cas !

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je savais que j'adorerais faire affaire avec vous !

Les garçons ne prirent pas la peine de faire le moindre commentaire. Ils sortirent de la pièce en silence.

— Au fait, Kōtarō, l'interpella Shirofuku, un avant goût de ce que je peux espérer gagner ? Sur Konoha, je veux dire.

Il réfléchit.

— Il collectionne les goodies de Magical Girls.

— Vraiment ?

— Et pas qu'un peu. Je parle posters, tasses, sets de table, figurines, pommeau de douche. Littéralement tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Ça doit valoir une petite fortune.

Elle ricana.

— Je savais que partir serait une bonne idée. Il va vous détester.

— Et la protection des témoins ? souleva Akaashi.

— Je dirai que je tiens tout d'une petite fée malicieuse, ne vous en faites pas. Vos noms ne seront jamais mentionnés dans la conversation.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le salon, Shirofuku semblait d'excellente humeur. Soulagée, la grand-tante Mariko ouvrit les bras.

— Alors, tout est réglé ? demanda-t-elle en lorgnant Bokuto qui, trop occupé à détailler la décoration, ne la remarqua pas.

— C'était juste un petit malentendu, répondit Shirofuku en s'installant face à elle, bientôt imitée par les deux adolescents.

— Alors, tu abandonnes ? s'étonna Mashiro. Quelle tristesse !

— Moi qui espérais pouvoir assister à une rude compétition, soupira Norie. Je croyais que la main de mon fils était plus compliquée à gagner.

Alors elle l'avait vraiment fait exprès ; comme quoi, les hyènes avaient apparemment suffisamment évolué pour apprendre la transmutation et prendre une apparence humaine. Ça la faisait beaucoup rire, bien sûr. Ça ne faisait pas rire Akaashi.

— Oh, mais je n'ai pas dit que j'avais renoncé, dit la manager.

Le sourire qu'elle adressa à ses coéquipiers laissait présager le pire. Akaashi secoua brusquement la tête en signe d'avertissement. Bokuto, lui, fronçait les sourcils.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de..., commença-t-il, mais elle passa un bras autour des épaules du passeur pour enfoncer son index dans sa joue.

— On parle d'Akaashi, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le capitaine. _Le_ Akaashi. Tu sais qu'il a été élu plus beau mec de l'académie durant un conseil secret ?

Un conseil secret ? Elle devait plaisanter.

— Je devrais me sentir insulté, marmonna Bokuto.

— Les muscles et les teintures bizarres ne font pas tout, Kōtarō. Certaines préfèrent les garçons un peu plus sophistiqués.

Mashiro siffla, impressionné. Norie et son mari, eux, riaient sous leur cape, tandis que Mariko opinait du chef avec satisfaction.

— Aucun risque que je laisse passer cette chance. Et puis, je le connais. Ce n'est même pas comme s'il pouvait simuler un mauvais caractère.

— Tu rêves, lança Akaashi.

— Adorable. Pas vrai, Kōtarō ?

— Est-ce que t'es en train de me lancer un défi ?

Elle se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux levés vers le plafond, puis revint vers lui, une aura néfaste l'entourant comme une auréole ténébreuse.

— Oh non, Kōtarō. Je suis en train de te déclarer la guerre.

— Tu rigoles !

— Tu crains de ne pouvoir conserver l'attention d'Akaashi ?

— Il ne me laisserait pas tomber, pas vrai ?

Ainsi pris à témoin, Akaashi mit un instant avant de balbutier :

— Ah, euh, n —

— Un cœur est facile à voler. J'ai beaucoup de qualités à faire valoir.

— Il est _gay_. Ta poitrine ne l'intéresse certainement pas !

— Je ne parle pas de ma poitrine. Je parle de mes multiples qualités intrinsèques. Mais je suis sûre que tu as de quoi te défendre.

— Akaashi est déjà pris, Yukie. Par moi.

Elle lui adressa un clin d’œil complice.

— Oh, je sais. Mais on peut bien s'amuser de temps en temps, non ? Et puis, si tu es tellement sûr de toi, ça ne devrait pas t'inquiéter. N'est-ce pas ?

— Bien sûr que non !

— Alors c'est d'accord. Une semaine pour mériter son beau visage angélique.

Akaashi s'étrangla.

— Quand tu veux, la provoqua Bokuto. On sait tous que tu n'as aucune chance, de toute façon.

— Aucune, vraiment ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Akaashi ; celui-ci ouvrit et referma la bouche dans une parfaite imitation des carpes qui nageaient paresseusement dans le petit étang du jardin.

— Eh bien, dans ce cas, c'est décidé ! statua Mashiro en frappant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Deux adversaires, un cœur à conquérir, une tragédie romantique, exactement l'idée que je me fais d'une bonne semaine de vacances en famille ! Que les concurrents se serrent la main et, surtout, que le meilleur gagne !

Bokuto se leva. Shirofuku l'imita et tendit la main vers lui.

— Sans rancunes, Kōtarō. Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera une façon de réparer ton cœur brisé.

Il la serra.

— T'espères !

Elle lui sourit.

Ainsi scellèrent-ils le destin d'Akaashi.

 


	4. Cauchemar en cuisine

— Akaashi !

Vingt paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Bokuto ; il se passa une main dans la nuque.

— Pas pratique, commenta Shirofuku. Il va falloir trouver autre chose.

Akaashi se mit à craindre le pire.

— Pourquoi pas Aka-kun ? proposa Mme Akaashi en se glissant derrière eux.

Akaashi émit un bruit situé quelque part entre le grognement et un hoquet dégoûté.

— Acchan ? suggéra Shirofuku en se tressant nonchalamment une mèche de cheveux qui lui revenait devant le visage.

— Si l'un de vous ose m'appeler par autre chose que mon nom, je m'arrange pour vous abandonner avec Mashiro, siffla-t-il.

— Mais tout le monde partage ton nom, ici, remarqua Bokuto. J'ai pas envie que tes cinquante cousins accourent à chaque fois que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention !

— Pourquoi ne pas vous contenter de l'appeler par son prénom ? dit M. Akaashi, qui avait suivi la conversation. Ça simplifiera les choses, non ?

— Keiji ? dit Bokuto.

Akaashi grimaça. L'entendre de sa bouche avait quelque chose d'extrêmement embarrassant. Lui-même se savait incapable de l'appeler Kōtarō — cette pensée à elle seule eut le pouvoir de lui procurer de dérangeants frissons.

Cela dit, ses parents avaient raison. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser l'appeler « Akaashi ». Ça fonctionnait en cours, ça fonctionnait sur le terrain, mais ça ne fonctionnait certainement pas au milieu d'une horde d'Akaashi tous prompts à y reconnaître leur propre identité.

— Bien, consentit-il. Va pour Keiji.

Le visage de Bokuto s'illumina comme un million d'étoiles. Shirofuku masqua un petit sourire amusé.

— Quitte à faire comme ça, autant appliquer le même régime à tout le monde, dit-elle. Appelez-moi Yukie.

Bokuto n'avait pas attendu son autorisation pour le faire, naturellement.

— Si ça te fait plaisir.

— Et on se contentera de Kōtarō, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard pour Akaashi.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas, raide comme un piquet. Bokuto lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

— Ouais, Aka— je veux dire, Keiji !

Ce dernier manqua de hurler.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas m'appeler « Bokuto-san » pour les dix ans à venir ! poursuivit Bokuto. C'est quand même pas très intime.

Intime ? _Intime ?_

— Dix ans ? Tu vises loin, remarqua Shirofuku.

— Il faut voir grand, dans la vie. Pas vrai, Keiji ?

Non. Non, non, non. Il était strictement impossible qu'il s'y fasse, quand bien même Bokuto l'appellerait-il comme ça pour le reste de l'année. Impossible. Imposs—

— _Kei-ji_ , tu réponds ?

— Par pitié, marmonna celui-ci, laissez-moi au moins une période d'adaptation.

Ce n'était apparemment nullement leur intention. Bokuto allait insister quand une grande fille dégingandée déboula dans la pièce pour taper des mains sur la table.

— Kei-chan ! s'exclama-t-elle, et Akaashi eut une soudaine envie de quitter cet univers pour flotter dans l'espace intersidéral, là où le son n'existait pas, là où il ne serait pas obligé d'entendre ses cousines hurler les pires surnoms dans ses oreilles fragiles. C'est vrai, ce que p'pa m'a dit ? T'as un mec ? J'ai cru qu'il se foutait de moi ! C'est toi ?

Elle se pencha vers Bokuto, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Woah, Kei-chan, mais c'est pas _du tout_ ton type ! Je croyais que tu les aimais plus —

Il se redressa pour lui plaquer une main sur la bouche ; Shirofuku riait doucement, tandis que Bokuto s'apprêtait à entrer en révolte. Heureusement, il fut distrait par l'arrivée d'un homme bien bâti, une paire de lunettes rectangulaires sur les yeux et une petite fille dans les bras.

— Quelle joie de rentrer à la maison ! s'écria-t-il en posant la fillette par terre. J'ai l'impression de ne plus y avoir été invité depuis une éternité !

— Maman devait en avoir assez que tu démontes les canalisations, commenta la fille. Je viens toutes les semaines, moi.

L'homme lui ébouriffa méchamment les cheveux.

— Han ça, la petite chouchoute vient toutes les semaines ! Ils avaient pas de quoi se payer du personnel de maison ? T'avais besoin d'un peu d'argent de poche ? Tu sais, tu peux me demander, si t'as des problèmes de loyers ! Ton frère en a les moyens, lui qui est un _véritable_ adulte, avec une maison, un métier et une famille...

— Je devrais te féliciter pour ça ? T'as pas eu grand-chose à faire pour pondre un petit monstre comme celui-là !

Elle avait pincé les joues de la petite en souriant, pour lui signifier qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie — cette dernière lui mordit la main.

— Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! rit l'homme.

— Oh, la ferme. Viens plutôt voir ça. Kei-chan s'est trouvé un petit mari !

— Ça alors, Keiji ! T'es de ce genre-là, toi ?

Akaashi, le visage en paix, transcendait tous les états de l'esprit pour atteindre le vide béni de l’Éveil. Il ne répondrait pas. L'insignifiance de l'existence ne l'intéressait plus.

— Je plaisante, bien sûr, je plaisante ! Mamy le raconte à tout le monde à chaque fois qu'on va chez elle ! Alors, vous êtes qui, vous deux ? Si t'es le petit mari, c'est qui, elle ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Shirofuku.

— C'est la petite femme, intervint Mashiro avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Ils se battent pour le cœur de Keiji, cette semaine. Kōtarō est mon candidat. J'ai parié 5000 yens sur lui, il n'a pas intérêt à me lâcher. Quant à elle, c'est la prétendante invitée par Mariko !

Akaashi redescendit sur terre à son corps défendant. Depuis quand son oncle Mashiro avait-il décidé de s'investir dans la bataille ? Et depuis quand les paris étaient-ils autorisés ?

— Oooh, il y a un concours ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Je peux participer ?

— On tient un tableau des scores dans la salle à manger, lui apprit Mashiro. Je te conseille de miser sur Kōtarō. Il a du potentiel.

— Bien sûr qu'il a du potentiel, nota l'homme. C'est un mec viril. Aux dernières nouvelles, Keiji est plus porté testostérone qu’œstrogènes !

— C'est pas parce que t'as réussi à te dégoter un boulot minable dans un laboratoire que tu dois commencer à nous sortir tes termes scientifiques, gronda sa sœur.

— C'est pas des termes scientifiques, ça, frangine. Même le plus débile des lycéens sait ce que c'est.

Puis il agita une main devant son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud, ici ! J'vais prendre l'air. Bon courage, petit mari. Dans tous les cas, je vote pour toi !

Il fila aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, suivi par sa sœur qui maugréait dans son dos. La petite fille, elle, était restée sur place, les yeux fixés sur les trois adolescents.

— T'es qui ? demanda-t-elle à Shirofuku.

Elle la toisa de haut en bas.

— Yukie. Et toi, t'es qui ?

— Nanami. Et toi, t'es qui ?

Elle s'était tournée vers Bokuto.

— Kōtarō ! Salut, Nanami-chan ! Tu as quel âge ?

— Cinq ans. Et c'est Nanami. Et toi, t'as quel âge ?

— Dix-sept ans.

— Pouah. T'es vieux. Je parle pas aux vieillards croulants.

— Vieill...

— Et pourquoi vous êtes là ? asséna Nanami sans se préoccuper de la mine terrassée de Bokuto. Vous êtes pas de la famille. J'vous connais même pas.

— Parce que ce sont des amis à moi, dit Akaashi.

Elle réfléchit. Norie, qui était partie discuter avec ses neveux, lui épargna cette peine.

— Ce sont ses prétendants ! révéla-t-elle.

— Ses quoi ?

— Keiji doit choisir avec lequel se marier.

Pourquoi tout le monde avait-il soudainement décidé qu'il s'agissait de mariage ? Akaashi sentait son énergie s'échapper de tous les pores de sa peau. À côté de lui, Shirofuku dévisageait la petite, une étrange expression dans les yeux, mélange entre le dégoût et la fascination. Bokuto, lui, avait le regard perdu dans le vague, comme s'il contemplait sa vie depuis son commencement avec un profond recueillement. Il marmonna lentement le mot : « vieillard ». Personne ne l'entendit.

— Kei-kei peut pas se marier avec ces deux-là, déclara Nanami.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Norie.

— Parce que Kei-kei est un prince, et que ces deux-là sont moches. Les princes se marient pas avec les moches, pas vrai, Kei-kei ?

Akaashi s'étrangla ; il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre son souffle, les larmes aux yeux. Shirofuku lui lança un regard outré.

— Est-ce que tu viens de _rire_?

— Moi ? Non. Non, jamais.

— Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont moches, hein ?

— Voyons, Nanami, dit Mashiro. C'est vrai que Kōtarō n'est pas un modèle de beauté, mais...

Norie, Mashiro, Shirofuku et Akaashi se mirent à glousser. Bokuto, lui, croisa les bras.

— Tu dis ça simplement parce que t'es jalouse, grommela-t-il pour la petite.

— Oh, boude pas, Kōtarō ! s'exclama Mashiro. Y a pas que la beauté qui compte, de toute façon, hein ?

Il se tut, regarda chacun d'entre eux dans les yeux. Puis ajouta :

— Il y a aussi la taille !

Akaashi n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir ce qu'il entendait par-là. De toute façon, son oncle n'en avait pas fini avec son pauvre invité.

— Tu mesures combien, d'ailleurs, Kōtarō ? Au moins 1m80, non ? Tu es plus grand que moi, si je ne m'abuse !

— 1m85.3, l'informa Norie.

Elle et son frère échangèrent un long regard dénué de la moindre trace d'innocence.

— 1m85 ! Extraordinaire ! Mais le plus important, c'est les pieds. Quelle pointure, mon garçon ?

Bokuto, le visage marqué par l'incompréhension, répondit machinalement :

— 45,5.

— Eh bien, ma foi ! Comme on dit, grands pieds...

— Grande intelligence, termina Norie.

Réplique agrémentée d'un clin d’œil appuyé.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Akaashi eut envie de mourir — cette fois, seulement, il était bien parti pour y parvenir. Il avait beau rester discret, il riait tellement qu'il en avait oublié comment respirer. Son visage se teinta d'un rouge magnifique que son oncle ne manqua pas de repérer.

— Respire, Keiji. Je sais que c'est beaucoup d'émotions. Enfin, je comprends désormais pourquoi tu l'as choisi.

— Voyons, Mashiro, dit Norie. Pas devant les enfants.

Nanami fronça les sourcils.

— Je sais que vous vous moquez !

— Désolé, ma puce, ce n'était pas contre toi. Tiens, j'ai une idée. Pourquoi tu ne trouverais pas une épreuve à faire disputer aux deux candidats, histoire de voir s'ils sont dignes de Kei-kei ?

Une bien mauvaise idée.

— Je veux qu'ils chantent, décida la petite.

Les visages de Bokuto et de Shirofuku s'illuminèrent instantanément. Akaashi secoua la tête avec une énergie nouvelle.

Mashiro réceptionna son geste d'avertissement. Par compassion pour les oreilles des personnes partageant son patrimoine génétique, et pour les siennes en priorité, il rejeta l'idée.

— Nous n'avons pas de micro, dit-il. Et puis, ce n'est pas très amusant, si ? (Il fit une pause, en intense méditation.) Oh, j'ai une idée. Puisque nous sommes encore relativement peu, pourquoi ne pas faire un petit concours de cuisine ?

Tous se turent pour évaluer cette proposition.

— Pourquoi pas, trancha Akaashi.

Il avait un peu faim, et n'avait aucune idée des talents culinaires de ses deux amis. Tant qu'il ne finissait pas mortellement empoisonné, il ne ferait pas le difficile.

Et puis, regarder Bokuto se démener avec un fouet électrique pouvait avoir quelque chose d'amusant. De toute façon, toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour détourner l'attention de son oncle et de sa mère — de tout le monde, en vérité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se retrouvaient dans la cuisine, plus large que toutes celles où Akaashi avait jamais eu l'occasion de pénétrer. Bokuto, lui aussi, paraissait stupéfait. Seule Shirofuku haussa les épaules.

— Pas pire que chez moi, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le plan de travail pour s'emparer d'un large couteau en céramique dont la tranche hurlait « meurtre » à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— C'est pour toi, Keiji, observa Mashiro. Tu choisis. Mieux : vous gardez ça pour vous et nous en faites la surprise quand vous en aurez terminé. Le frigo est plein pour plusieurs semaines, alors n'hésitez pas à vous servir.

Il s'éclipsa, suivi par Norie et Nanami, et bientôt ils ne furent plus que tous les trois, guettant les derniers bruits de pas qui leur parvenaient du couloir.

— Ils sont partis, remarqua Akaashi. Shirofuku-san...

— N'en parlons pas, le coupa-t-elle en brandissant son couteau sans se soucier des potentielles victimes collatérales. Dis-nous plutôt ce qu'on doit cuisiner.

Il soupira.

— Allez, Akaashi, c'est marrant, au moins ! dit Bokuto. Ça fera passer le temps, non ? De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Yukie n'a pas la moindre chance.

— Continue d'y croire, Kōtarō, répliqua cette dernière. Tu sais faire la cuisine, au moins ?

— Ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué !

— Pour une tête d'abruti comme toi ? Permets-moi d'en douter.

— Tu dis ça simplement parce que t'as peur que je t'éclate, dit Bokuto. Alors, Akaashi ?

Celui-ci, insensible à l'aura de compétition féroce qui s'installait doucement, prit un moment pour répondre :

— Vous savez faire des _omurice_?

— Han ! Bien sûr que oui ! affirma Shirofuku. Et toi, capitaine ? Ou tu préfères qu'on vise plus bas ?

— Je sais tout à fait comment faire, merci bien !

Il retroussa ses manches jusqu'au coude et balaya la cuisine du regard, l'air un peu perdu.

— Bien, fit Shirofuku. Où sont les œufs ? Au fait, c'était qui, les deux de tout à l'heure ?

Tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir étudié son arbre généalogique par cœur. Par compassion Akaashi répondit :

— La fille s'appelle Haruna, et l'autre Kazuo, avec sa fille Nanami. Ce sont les enfants de mon oncle.

Il omit de préciser que Mashiro en avait encore deux autre pour ne pas l'égarer. Elle essayait déjà de se répéter les noms pour être sûre de les garder en mémoire.

— Keiji ? l'appela une voix de femme dans le couloir. Tu peux venir une seconde ?

Avec une pointe de regrets, celui-ci abandonna les fourneaux aux deux autres qui, sans attendre un quelconque top départ, se bagarraient déjà pour ouvrir en premier la porte du frigo. Il ne risquait rien à les laisser seuls, après tout. Tous les deux étaient quasiment majeurs, et il ne s'agissait de rien de plus que d'une omelette et d'un peu de riz. Rien qui soit susceptible d'activer le septième cercle de l'enfer.

Il s'en convainquit suffisamment pour pouvoir quitter la pièce le cœur léger, gardant sa raison en sourdine, là où il n'entendait pas ses cris désespérés.

Il s'y concentrait tant et si bien qu'il ne vit pas la femme arrêtée sur son chemin ; il se la prit de plein fouet.

— Keiji ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant immédiatement volte-face.

— Ah, désol...

— Tu m'as fait peur, lâcha sa tante Yukiko en apposant une main légère comme une plume sur son cœur. Comment vas-tu ?

C'était une jolie femme aux cheveux coupés courts et qui, malgré ses cinquante ans passés, paraissait avoir cessé de vieillir depuis de longues années. Akaashi avait déjà voulu chercher le tableau contre lequel elle avait échangé son âme ; à l'évidence, quelque chose de surnaturel devait s'être produit dans les environs pour la garder ainsi aussi lisse qu'une pomme verte, dispensée de tous les soucis de l'âge dont sa mère à lui se plaignait en permanence.

— Ça va, merci, répondit-il en se frottant le nez un peu douloureux. Tu m'as appelé ?

— Ah, oui. Mashiro est en train de répartir les chambres — il vaudrait mieux que tu y jettes un coup d’œil avant qu'il ne te mette à dormir dans un placard à balais. Si tu pouvais y amener tes affaires, aussi, et celles de ton ami... si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr...

En plus de pouvoir se vanter d'une obligeance un peu extrême, sa tante Yukiko se trouvait être une maniaque de l'organisation qui détestait qu'on fasse traîner les choses, raison pour laquelle personne n'osait arriver plus tard (ou plus tôt) qu'à l'heure renseignée lors des réunions de famille ; Akaashi jugea donc préférable de lui obéir.

Il se rendit dans le salon où il ne trouva personne ; après quelques vagabondages à travers des couloirs qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de sillonner, il découvrit son oncle en pleine discussion avec son père, tous deux accompagnés de Kazuo et Haruna qui profitaient de leurs retrouvailles dans la demeure familiale pour se chamailler comme des enfants.

— Où est Nanami-chan ? demanda Akaashi en constatant l'absence de la fillette.

— Elle est partie accueillir Shōtarō et Sakurako avec ta mère, dit Mashiro. C'est ma femme qui t'envoie ?

Il acquiesça.

— On a tout juste le bon nombre de chambres pour que chacun y soit à son aise, expliqua son oncle, à condition de pouvoir les partager, bien entendu. Je suppose que tu vas partager la tienne avec Kōtarō ?

Il ignora le regard entendu pour faire oui de la tête.

— Je proposerais bien de laisser Yukie-chan vous rejoindre, pour qu'elle ne soit pas désavantagée dans la compétition, mais, par égard pour sa pudeur et parce que vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes, elle aura droit à une chambre avec Mayu et Haruna, si elle survit à cette dernière.

Haruna lui lança un regard noir ; Kazuo, lui, éclata de rire.

Akaashi ne voyait pas exactement en quoi la pudeur de Yukie était plus en danger avec lui qu'avec Mayu et Haruna, mais, puisqu'il insistait, il n'avait rien à en redire. Connaissant Bokuto, il n'en serait pas le moins du monde gêné ; ils avaient dormi côte à côte suffisamment lors des camps d'entraînement auxquels ils avaient participé depuis son entrée au lycée pour ne plus être embêtés par des choses aussi futiles que l'embarras.

— Tu penses que Yū m'en voudra si je le laisse avec Kazuo et Akihiko ? demanda Mashiro.

— Il a l'habitude, répondit Akaashi.

— Yū m'adore ! s'immisça Kazuo en l'attrapant par les épaules. On jouait toujours ensemble, quand on était gamins !

— Tu lui faisais peur, soupira Mashiro. Enfin, soit. Je crois que tout le monde est casé... Reiko ira avec Takaya et leur petite... les enfants s'arrangeront entre eux... (Il ferma les yeux pour passer le reste de la famille en revue.) Ah, évidemment. Il reste encore Ryōta.

Le prénom résonna dans la tête d'Akaashi pour se répercuter le long de ses os tel un caillou jeté dans un gouffre sans fond. Ryōta. Ryōta. Le même Ryōta qui s'était amusé à le pousser dans un nid de fourmis « pour s'amuser » le jour de ses sept ans ? Celui qui avait jugé bon d'arracher toutes les pages de son livre préféré pour recouvrir le sol de sa chambre afin de ne pas s'y salir les pieds ? Le Ryōta qui cachait dans son assiette un énorme morceau de piment histoire de rire un bon coup au cours d'une soirée d'été ? _Ce_ Ryōta ?

C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'ici. À côté de ça, la présence de Shirofuku était l'équivalent d'une couverture douillette au plus profond de l'hiver.

— Je ne savais pas qu'il venait, articula-t-il pour ne rien laisser transparaître des flashbacks de son passé traumatisant.

— Erina voulait le laisser avec son père, mais il a insisté. Incroyable, non ?

Pas tant que ça. S'il avait entendu la même chose que tous les autres, en bon cousin malveillant, il devait avoir sauté sur l'occasion. Lui et Akaashi avaient souvent « joué » ensemble, petits, sans doute parce qu'ils faisaient tous deux parties des benjamins de leur génération. Ils n'avaient qu'un mois d'écart, et Ryōta avait toujours fait en sorte de le lui rappeler de la pire façon possible. Par la terreur et l'humiliation.

Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il s'était amélioré avec le temps. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés, Akaashi venait d'avoir douze ans. Quatre ans représentaient beaucoup dans la vie d'un adolescent, même si _lui_ était resté le garçon taciturne qu'il avait toujours été, bien qu'un peu moins pleurnichard — du moins osait-il l'espérer.

— Je le mettrais bien dans votre chambre, continua Mashiro, s'il ça ne dérange pas. Il n'arrive que mercredi matin, de toute façon. Ça te va ?

On ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Il répondit :

— Bien sûr.

Tout en pensant : Absolument pas.

Enfin, il lui restait encore deux jours pour trouver une façon d'affronter le problème. Ce n'était pas urgent.

— Vous serez dans la chambre près du jardin, dans ce cas ! Tu veux y emporter tes affaires ?

— Ah. Oui.

Retrouver le chemin vers la voiture ne se révéla pas une mince affaire. Il finit par y parvenir, cependant, salua Shōtarō et sa fille Sakurako, se rappelant soudain l'avoir effectivement rencontrée une fois ou l'autre, sans savoir exactement quand. Il entendit Bokuto répéter : « La petite-fille du frère du mari de votre sœur Yae ». Shōtarō n'avait donc aucune espèce de lien avec lui ; c'était simplement le fils d'un oncle par alliance qui avait décidé de profiter d'un petit séjour au milieu de la nature.

Quelle idée.

Sa tante Yukiko le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre dans laquelle il traîna tant bien que mal son sac et celui, un peu moins encombrant, de Bokuto. En dehors d'une boîte en carton fermée et de deux petites lampes de chevet posées à même le sol, la pièce était vide. Il nota avec plaisir la présence de l'air conditionné. Au moins ça de gagné.

— Les futons sont dans l'armoire, dit sa tante. N'oubliez pas de bien les secouer. Ils sont peut-être un peu poussiéreux.

Il la remercia, profita un peu de l'instant de calme qui lui était ainsi offert, puis les petites piques d'avertissements qui continuaient de tournoyer à l'arrière-plan de son esprit se décidèrent à reprendre la vedette.

Il avait laissé Bokuto et Shirofuku seuls dans une cuisine. Seuls. Dans une cuisine. Bokuto et Shirofuku.

Il fila à travers les couloirs aussi rapidement que si sa vie en dépendait. Elle en dépendait, tout bien réfléchi, car la cuisine, quand il l'atteignit, lui réservait une vision d'horreur.

Le tableau, figé, avait un petit quelque chose de Van Gogh mélangé à du Picasso et du Dali, un étrange méli-mélo de couleurs et de textures, et, surtout, une forte odeur qui hésitait entre le lait tourné et le plastique brûlé.

Mais le pire, si seulement c'était possible, s'illustrait dans les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles dans une cacophonie sans fin.

— J'avais dit qu'il fallait d'abord mettre le sel ! s'emportait Bokuto en agitant une cuillère en bois couverte d'une substance brunâtre non identifiée.

— T'as rien dit du tout ! protestait Shirofuku en essayant d'évacuer la fumée qui emplissait joyeusement la pièce. On s'en serait peut-être sortis si tu savais casser des œufs sans laisser de la vieille coquille partout !

— Excuse-moi ? C'est _toi_ qui en as foutu sur les taques parce que t'avais « oublié » qu'il n'y avait pas de poêle !

— Parce que tu l'avais retirée pour faire des « expériences » sans intérêt !

— J'ai juste voulu vérifier si ma tête rentrait !

— Et pour quoi faire ? Te préparer à communiquer avec les extraterrestres ?

— C'est toujours mieux que d'essayer de cuire du riz dans de l'eau froide !

— J'ai essayé de cuire du riz dans de l'eau froide ? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est _toi_ qui...

Le regard de Shirofuku glissa jusqu'à la porte, et tous deux s'interrompirent brusquement.

— Peut-être suis-je plus incroyablement naïf que je ne l'avais imaginé, prononça Akaashi en s'avançant pour constater les dégâts. Je devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude.

Bokuto et Shirofuku s'écartèrent respectueusement lorsqu'il s'approcha des fourneaux. Bien que le visage d'Akaashi fût le modèle même du calme et de la sérénité, ses yeux tremblotaient légèrement, unique reflet du carnage qui s'effectuait au sein de son esprit.

 _COMMENT ?_ hurlait-il silencieusement. Comment avaient-ils pu faire leur compte pour en arriver à ce résultat inhumain ? Comment avait-il _osé_ croire qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir sans lui ? Par chance, il ne constatait pas de blessure sur leur visage hâve et creusé (encore qu'il lui semblait distinguer une légère trace de ce qui ressemblait à du sang sur le comptoir), et, en dehors de leur mine mortifiée, ils paraissaient en plutôt bon état, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant des casseroles et des paquets d’œufs ouverts et vides (ce qui était également le cas de la poubelle — leur contenu se trouvait dans ce qui devait être l'omelette, mais où diable étaient passées les coquilles ?), pas plus que des plans de travail qui resteraient sans doute longtemps traumatisés après le meurtre horrible dont ils avaient été le témoin. Dans ses pires cauchemars, Akaashi n'avait pas assisté à pareille barbarie. Il se sentit soudain en paix avec lui-même. Chaque erreur de sa vie, mise en contraste avec celle-ci, ne lui paraissait désormais rien de plus qu'une broutille sans importance.

— Akaashi, murmura Bokuto, mais celui-ci se tourna vers eux avec un regard si calme qu'ils se recroquevillèrent sur eux-mêmes.

— Bokuto-san. Shirofuku-san.

Ils tentèrent bien de battre en retraite lorsqu'il fit mine de les approcher, mais le mur subtilement placé là leur ferma toute possibilité d'échappatoire. Akaashi posa une main sur leur épaule.

— Je ne sais même plus quoi faire de vous.

— Pitié, ne nous tue pas, le supplia Bokuto. C'était un accident, un simple accident !

— Tu parles, marmonna Shirofuku entre ses dents.

Akaashi resserra sa prise — ils grimacèrent.

— On va tout nettoyer, jura Bokuto. Et ranger. Et on fera le repas du soir. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, je te le jure. Akaashi...

Le capitaine transpirait à grosses gouttes. À côté de lui, Shirofuku attendait une ouverture pour fuir le plus vite possible. Akaashi voulut parler. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

— Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de le raisonner quand il est possédé par le démon, les informa une jeune femme au regard brillant. Il tient ça de ma mère.

Son visage harmonieux était encadré par de courts cheveux noirs indisciplinés ; la ressemblance avec Akaashi était si frappante que les deux écervelés en restèrent ébahis.

— N'essaie pas de les sauver, la prévint Akaashi d'un ton funeste.

— Ils essayaient juste de conserver leur honneur.

Ce qui s'était révélé un véritable échec.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils méritent d'avoir la vie sauve.

— Tu veux rester tout seul face à l'oncle Mashiro ? Shh, qu'ils s'en aillent. Ils auront toutes les occasions du monde de se faire pardonner. Laisse-moi arranger ça.

Il accepta de mauvaise grâce. Bokuto laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

— Alors c'est toi, le petit copain, hein ? dit la jeune femme en le détaillant un moment. C'est marrant, c'est exactement comme ça que je t'avais imaginé. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Akaashi Reiko. Son adorable sœur aînée.

— Je ne savais même pas que tu avais une sœur, souffla Shirofuku.

— Et un frère ! précisa Reiko en riant. Il déteste parler de nous. Ça lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. La différence d'âge, vous savez, ça ne pardonne pas quand on a six ans.

Akaashi resta de marbre. La différence d'âge n'avait pas tant à voir que leur goût prononcé pour les plaisanteries douteuses. Persécuter son frère de huit ans son cadet avait fait de Reiko une jeune femme heureuse et épanouie. Être persécuté par sa sœur de huit ans son aînée avait fait d'Akaashi un adolescent sur le qui-vive, prêt à affronter toutes les circonstances et tous les dangers.

Quant à l'aîné de la fratrie, mieux valait ne pas l'évoquer.

Reiko les chassa de la cuisine sans leur laisser le loisir de protester, ce qu'ils ne tenaient de toute façon pas particulièrement à faire, et tous trois se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, immobiles, enfermés dans un silence pesant.

— Je crois que je vais aller ranger mes affaires, prétexta Shirofuku avant de filer sans demander son reste.

Akaashi soupira.

— Je vais faire comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé, décida-t-il pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

— Super, lâcha Bokuto en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Je savais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien, Akaashi !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

— Ça fait zéro partout, commenta-t-il en se mettant en marche. Mashiro va être déçu.

— Je m'en sortirai mieux la prochaine fois. Hors de question que je la laisse gagner !

— Mh.

— À part ça, juste pour info, t'aurais un pansement ?

Bokuto regardait son index saigner avec un air intéressé. Si Akaashi avait pu se taper la tête contre un mur pour manifester sa frustration, il ne s'en serait pas privé. Heureusement, il avait été élevé pour ravaler ce genre d'émotion intrusive ; il n'en laissa rien paraître de plus qu'une légère contrariété.

— J'en ai dans mon sac, répondit-il de la voix la plus blasée dont il disposait.

Une boîte de sparadraps constituait le minimum à avoir avec soi quand on fréquentait une équipe de bras cassés. Il conduisit Bokuto dans ce qui serait leur chambre pour les jours à venir (et celle de Ryōta, songea-t-il dans un instant d'indicible angoisse — mais il s'interdit d'y penser) et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de sa trousse de premiers secours.

La moitié des pansements de la boîte s'étaient déjà envolée, la plupart sacrifiés pour le bien du même capitaine qui tendait obligeamment la main vers lui. Akaashi pinça les lèvres.

— Tu pourrais le faire toi-même, Bokuto-san.

— T'es beaucoup plus doué que moi pour ces choses-là. Quand j'essaie de le faire, il finit par être collé n'importe comment.

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il versa un peu de désinfectant sur un coton et l'appliqua sur la blessure, déclenchant chez Bokuto un frisson incontrôlé.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il comme le passeur haussait les sourcils. Ça m'a surpris.

— Petite nature.

Bokuto lui sourit.

— Seulement avec toi, plaisanta-t-il. T'es bien plus gentil que mes parents quand ils s'en occupaient. La douceur incarnée.

Akaashi dut se concentrer pour ne pas tousser. La douceur incarnée ? Lui ? Il faisait simplement attention à ne pas empirer les choses. À quoi servait un attaquant avec une main blessée ?

Le poids de la main de Bokuto dans la sienne, cependant, le frappa comme un éclair, et il lui fut difficile de poursuivre sa tâche sans en être un peu trop conscient. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Voilà, dit-il en collant une bande colorée sur la petite coupure.

— Super, merci ! J'adore tes pansements, Akaashi. Ils sont trop mignons. Je devrais me blesser plus souvent.

— Essaie d'éviter, s'il te plaît, marmonna son interlocuteur entre ses dents.

Il ouvrait et refermait la main pour faire disparaître la sensation qui s'y était accrochée. Après une seconde, il se leva.

— L'arène nous attend, soupira-t-il. Tu viens ?

— Et mon bisou magique ?

Akaashi faillit s'étrangler. Il secoua la tête.

— C'est hors de question, Bokuto-san.

— Comment tu veux que ça se soigne si j'ai pas eu de bisou magique ?

— Tu n'auras qu'à en demander un à Shirofuku-san.

— Hein ? Mais j'en veux pas un de Yukie. J'en veux un de toi.

Akaashi aurait bien voulu répondre, mais son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner. Fermer le programme ou envoyer un rapport d'erreur ? dit une voix mécanique pourvue d'un étrange humour aux tréfonds de son inconscient. Il l'ignora.

— Bokuto-san, dit-il, mais Bokuto, qui était resté au sol, agrippa le bas de son t-shirt, le regard larmoyant, avec une mine pitoyable qui, comme d'habitude, le transperça en plein cœur.

Il grinça des dents, se maudissant d'être aussi faible, et s'agenouilla devant lui.

— Cette fois seulement, céda-t-il. N'espère pas en profiter.

Puis il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Bokuto gloussa.

— Merci, Akaashi ! Ça va beaucoup mieux.

— J'espère bien, marmonna celui-ci.

Le sang, sourd à ses protestations, lui était monté aux joues, implacable. Il détourna les yeux.

Aperçut Shirofuku, qui, à sa porte, poussa un sifflement.

— Eh bah, fit-elle. Chaque jour apporte son lot de merveilles, par ici.

Incapable de répondre, Akaashi quitta la pièce d'un pas vif.

 


	5. Nouvelle génération

Shirofuku passa l'éponge contre un paquet de chips qu'Akaashi avait eu la bonne idée de prendre avec lui. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne mentionna plus l'incident, à son grand bonheur — à celui, surtout, du peu de fierté qu'il lui restait encore.

Le soir venu, ils découvrirent des dizaines de petits plats divers et variés, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, et nul n'apprit jamais le massacre qui s'était au préalable opéré en cuisine et dont il ne restait miraculeusement aucune espèce de preuve, si ce n'était la mystérieuse disparition d’œufs qui, aux dires de Sakurako, onze ans, étaient certainement partis retrouver les plaisirs de la vie sauvage.

Exténué par cette journée haute en couleur, Akaashi fut rapidement excusé des conversations de fin de soirée et se retira dans sa chambre, suivi de près par Bokuto. Shirofuku, elle, grignotait des en-cas en compagnie de Reiko avec qui elle s'entendait comme larrons en foire. Quelques onigiris astucieusement placés avaient suffi à attirer sa sympathie.

— Pourquoi trois futons ? demanda Bokuto en se déshabillant.

Akaashi toisa la troisième couchette avec un regard lugubre.

— Mon cousin arrive mercredi, expliqua-t-il.

— Lequel ?

— Ryōta.

— Le fils de la sœur de Mashiro !

Akaashi ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le féliciter. Il se coucha en bâillant.

— Éteins quand t'en as envie, marmonna-t-il à l'attention de Bokuto. Je suis KO. Bye.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était profondément endormi, nageant dans un rêve d'arbres et de feuilles vertes, de repas gargantuesques et de matchs de volley éreintants. Il s'éveilla au milieu de la nuit, le corps trop lourd pour pouvoir bouger, s'assura de la présence de Bokuto dans son propre futon et, rasséréné, replongea dans la tendre étreinte du sommeil, reposant et sans rêves, cette fois.

Le lendemain matin le vit d'une rare bonne humeur. Bokuto, aussi gracieux qu'une étoile de mer, ronflait bruyamment, une main sur son ventre dégagé, l'autre quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. Akaashi réprima un sourire. Il l'enjamba pour atteindre la porte, se retourna lorsqu'il l'entendit baragouiner quelque chose dans une langue qui n'avait pas d'équivalent terrestre, puis se rendit dans le salon où sa sœur l'attendait déjà dans un vieux pyjama trop grand pour elle, les cheveux dans tous les sens, un bébé dans les bras.

— Tiens, Keiji, dit-elle, tu veux bien me le prendre un moment ? Il m'a réveillée à l'aube, mais Takaya a tellement bu hier soir qu'il ne faut pas compter sur lui pour s'en occuper avant midi, et j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer.

Elle ne paraissait pas en vouloir à son mari. Il accepta de bonne grâce et but un thé en essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher Akio, son neveu, d'attraper tout ce qui traînait sur la table de bois. Comme celui-ci ne cessait de s'agiter, il le maintint debout sur ses genoux et le laissa lui agripper les cheveux en riant.

Il se sentait toujours un peu groggy quand Bokuto entra dans la pièce après une timide vérification. Il parut soulagé de le trouver là.

— Je me suis perdu, l'informa-t-il en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Elle est vraiment grande, la demeure de ton oncle.

Pourquoi tout le monde s'obstinait-il à appeler ça une demeure ? Akaashi, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, balaya la question d'un bâillement. Akio tenta aussitôt de lui enfoncer un poing dans la bouche ; il le retint juste à temps.

— Il est mignon, s'émerveilla Bokuto et lui posant un doigt sur le nez. C'est qui ?

— Le fils de ma sœur, répondit Akaashi.

— Ton neveu, alors, conclut Bokuto comme si Akaashi lui avait avoué avoir oublié le terme approprié. Comment il s'appelle ?

— Akio.

— Trop mignon ! Je l'avais pas vu, hier. Il était où ?

— Il dormait, je suppose. Tu veux le prendre ?

Les traits de Bokuto s'illuminèrent instantanément, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres fines, et, le temps d'une brève seconde, Akaashi crut que son cœur avait un raté. Il secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser.

Il assit le petit sur son giron, laissant le soin à Bokuto de s'en charger le temps qu'il se resserve une tasse et prépare un peu plus de thé pour les personnes suivantes. Akio jouait avec la main du capitaine en gazouillant. Akaashi posa une tasse face à lui, suffisamment loin pour éviter tout incident, puis se réinstalla à ses côtés.

— Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Super, répondit Bokuto. J'ai fait un rêve de malade, mais je m'en rappelle pas du tout. C'était cool, je crois. Tu t'es endormi super vite !

— Mmh.

Il avala une gorgée de thé. Le monde se couvrit soudain de couleurs aux nuances agréables.

— J'étais un peu fatigué, se justifia-t-il en laissant Akio lui attraper le doigt avec un cri de victoire.

— Ouais, je comprends. Moi aussi, en fait, mais j'ai eu un mal de chien à m'endormir.

— Ah ?

— Je crois que je pensais trop.

Il ne s'abaissa pas à demander à quoi. Akio tenta de le mordre, mais il retira sa main et lui appuya un doigt sur le front.

— C'est le tableau le plus pur que j'ai jamais vu, déclara Reiko les contemplant avec un sourire, adossée contre la porte. Adorable.

Ils ne l'avaient même pas vue rentrer. Le bébé tendit les bras vers elle.

— Viens là, trésor.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et s'assit face à eux, le menton posé sur une main.

— Vous avez de la chance d'avoir pu dormir, dit-elle. Tu aimes bien les enfants, Bokuto ?

Akaashi s'étonna un peu de la voir l'appeler par son nom ; elle lui sourit.

— Oh, eh bien, je crois, répondit-il. Enfin, euh...

— Super. J'espère que vous resterez ensemble, histoire d'avoir quelqu'un pour garder le petit monstre à portée de main. Ton autre prétendante n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec ça, Keiji.

Voilà une découverte qui ne l'étonnait guère. Il s'étira.

— Je vais m'habiller, annonça-t-il.

Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer pour venir, au contraire de Bokuto qui, de manière surprenante, était vêtu de pied en cap.

Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes et ne revint que pour trouver Bokuto aux mains de Nanami, les cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval relevée sur la nuque, et de Sakurako qui s'extasiait devant la couleur de ceux du capitaine qui hochait fièrement la tête.

— Eh ouais ! Tout moi-même, comme un pro ! Enfin, j'ai un pote pour m'aider, des fois, parce que c'est compliqué de le faire à l'arrière.

— J'en veux des comme ça, moi aussi ! s'écria Sakurako en sautant sur son père qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Papaaaaa ! Teins-moi les cheveux !

Celui-ci lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et partit se servir une tasse de café.

— C'est moche, jugea Nanami à son tour. On dirait que t'es vieux.

— Je croyais que j'étais déjà un vieillard croulant ?

— T'es vieux ! T'es vieux ! Eh, Keiji, p'pa il dit que vous nous gardez aujourd'hui, c'est vrai ?

Il plissa les yeux.

— Qui ?

Bokuto leva les mains en l'air pour se dédouaner.

— J'ai pas eu le choix, se défendit-il. Juré. Mais c'est cool, non ? On va pouvoir jouer dehors !

La perspective lui donna mal au crâne. Connaissant son cousin Kazuo, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir esquiver.

— Et Shirofuku-san ? demanda-t-il.

— Mariko veut la traîner au centre-ville, répondit Reiko. Elle a dit qu'elle en profiterait pour jeter un œil au gymnase en passant.

Bokuto releva la tête si vite qu'il n'évita le torticolis que de justesse.

— Le gymnase ?!

— On aurait pu y aller si tu n'avais pas promis n'importe quoi, Bokuto-san, se plaignit Akaashi.

— Kōtarō, corrigea celui-ci.

— Quoi ?

— C'est Kōtarō.

L'attention de l'assistance se braqua sur lui. Akaashi déglutit.

— ... Kōtarō...

Il y eut un silence. Il termina :

— ...-san.

— Allez, Keiji, rit Reiko. C'est quoi, cette distanciation ?

— De la politesse, répliqua-t-il. On doit les garder jusque quand ?

— Début d'après-midi, lui apprit-elle sans faire disparaître le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres. De la politesse, sérieusement ?

— On va dehors, les filles ?

Nanami se rua dans le couloir, immédiatement rattrapée par Sakurako. Akaashi se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Et il ose faire le cool, se moqua Reiko. Bah tiens.

— Oh, la ferme.

Tous sifflèrent, Bokuto compris.

— Fais gaffe, Bokuto, vu comme c'est parti, il va pas tarder à mordre !

Leurs rires gras les poursuivirent tout le long du chemin, si bien qu'Akaashi fut presque soulagé de retrouver les fillettes occupées à courir dans le jardin en criant.

La première heure se déroula sans incident ; Bokuto, dans sa grande mansuétude, avait accepté de se laisser harceler, permettant à Akaashi de paresser tranquillement sous un arbre, un livre à la main. Sakurako, de temps en temps, venait en lire une phrase ou deux, bien qu'il soit beaucoup trop compliqué pour son niveau scolaire.

Il dut se lever, cependant, quand Bokuto se retrouva noyé sous les cris de guerre non plus de deux enfants, mais de quatre ; apparemment, Iori, la deuxième fille de Mashiro, était arrivée plus tôt que prévu, laissant ses jumeaux de huit ans rejoindre leurs amis dans un hurlement sanguinaire. Si Hachiko, la fillette, se jeta directement sur Sakurako en lui racontant les dernières aventures des filles de sa classe, Keita, son frère, se planta devant Akaashi, la tête haute, prêt à en découdre.

— Salut, Keita, dit Akaashi en se penchant pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qu'il ne faisait à personne d'autre que lui.

Keita, seulement, était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire ; il évita son geste d'un souple mouvement du cou, fléchit les genoux, attrapa Akaashi par le bras avec une force surprenante et, utilisant son pied d'appui pour prendre de l'élan, le piégea d'un croche-pied parfaitement exécuté qu'Akaashi aurait peut-être trouvé impressionnant s'il n'avait été occupé à pousser une exclamation de douleur en se réceptionnant difficilement sur l'arrière-train.

— Ah ah ! s'écria Keita. Je me suis entraîné, Keiji ! Tu pourras plus jamais m'avoir, mon mignon !

Bokuto aida Akaashi à se relever. Son visage manifestait un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration.

— _Mon mignon_? répéta Akaashi en frottant son pantalon pour en retirer les saletés. Où t'as été chercher ça, crâne d’œuf ?

— Mon pote il m'a dit que c'était comme ça qu'on insultait les gros nuls comme toi ! Tu pues, tu pues, face de pet ! Stupide, stupide, stupiiiiide !

— Quelle énergie, s'extasia Bokuto.

— Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'échapper en m'insultant et en me tirant la langue ? dit Akaashi en l'approchant.

Il dégageait une aura féroce qui poussa Keita à lui adresser un signe de la main si grossier que Bokuto laissa échapper une exclamation.

— Eh bah !

— Fesse de rat ! Tu ressembles à un vieil égout plein de pus !

Personne ne songea à tenter de se représenter ce à quoi pouvait ressembler un « vieil égout plein de pus ». Les enfants, s'émerveilla Akaashi, disposaient d'une imagination prodigieuse quand il s'agissait de découvrir de nouvelles injures.

— Il dit ça parce que je l'ai battu six fois au bras de fer au Nouvel An, expliqua Akaashi.

— Peuh ! Même pas vrai !

— Si, c'est vrai ! cria sa sœur Hachiko depuis le fond du jardin. Même que _moi_ , j'ai gagné une fois !

— T'es fort au bras de fer, gamin ? demanda Bokuto.

— Chuis le meilleur de ma classe. Et Keiji est un gros nullos !

— Quoi ? _Qui_ est un nullos ?

— Toi, mon mignon ! T'es qu'un vieux sac à prout !

Bokuto pencha la tête.

— T'es fort, Aka— Keiji ?

Akaashi haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir la musculature de Bokuto, mais il était loin d'être frêle pour autant. Il avait battu Konoha plus d'une fois, même si celui-ci refusait de l'admettre et soutenait qu'Akaashi avait passé son temps à essayer de détourner son attention en lui donnant des coups de pieds.

Ce qui, de fait, était l'exacte vérité, mais il ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail.

— Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

Le passeur plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Keita éclata de rire.

— Il peut pas, il a trop peur !

— Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis sûr que je peux gagner.

La décision fut prise rapidement ; quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait assis autour de la table de la salle à manger, Bokuto et Akaashi face à face, prêts à concourir dans la plus grande concentration.

Keita se plaça à côté de Bokuto, accompagné par Sakurako qui avait décrété qu'elle tiendrait les scores ; Hachiko et Nanami, elles, attendaient tout près d'Akaashi, certaines que leur lointain cousin remporterait aisément la victoire — après tout, il avait bien battu Keita, qui détenait avant sa terrible déconfiture le titre d'ultime champion.

— Prêt ? demanda Bokuto en posant le coude sur la table.

Akaashi lui attrapa la main.

— Quand tu veux.

Keita compta jusqu'à trois.

Le bras d'Akaashi heurta aussitôt la table sous les hurlements déchaînés du public.

— Je croyais que t'étais prêt, s'étonna Bokuto.

Personne n'était prêt face à des biceps de cette taille ; il décida tout de même de retenter sa chance, qu'il gâcha après quelques secondes de lutte acharnée. Faire bouger le bras de Bokuto revenait à essayer de pousser une pierre d'une demi-tonne. Définitivement impossible.

Akaashi posa son front sur la table, terrassé. Bokuto lui tapota gentiment la tête.

— Allez, Akaa... je veux dire, Keiji, c'est pas grave !

Mais Akaashi ne l'écoutait pas ; il gardait les yeux baissés vers sa main droite, un peu moite, les lèvres pincées. La paume de Bokuto était plus lisse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le fantôme de la sensation y persistait, tiède et agréable, et il referma les doigts comme pour la conserver un moment encore.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il faisait et se redressa d'un bond.

— Au tour de Keita, décida-t-il.

Il laissa la place au petit garçon, le cœur battant, étrangement perturbé.

— J'vais te battre ! jura Keita, et Bokuto éclata de rire.

Puis perdit.

Un à un, les enfants se succédèrent, et chacun vainquit après un long combat, laissant Bokuto rompu sur la table, déclarant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que ces enfants avaient bien plus de force qu'ils ne le laissaient deviner.

— J't'ai battu, Keiji ! s'écria Keita en tirant sur son t-shirt. J'suis le plus fort !

— Tu m'as battu ?

— Kō-kun t'as battu, puis j'ai battu Kō-kun, donc j't'ai battu ! C'est ce qu'il a dit !

La logique lui échappait, mais il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

— Tu es plus fort que moi. Je m'incline. Cela dit...

Il l'attrapa par une épaule et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un sourire angélique.

— ... Je suis encore plus grand que toi, continua-t-il, alors que tu ne peux même pas atteindre ma tête.

— Tu triches ! Tricheur ! Nuuuul !

Akaashi allait répliquer quand il remarqua que Bokuto, complètement immobile, le contemplait avec des yeux brillants d'une émotion non feinte. Interdit, il demanda :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Akaashi !

— Quoi ?

— _Akaashi !_

— C'est Keiji, le reprit Nanami. C'est moi, Akaashi.

— Refais-le !

Un peu paniqué, Akaashi fronça les sourcils.

— Refaire quoi ?

— Ce petit sourire, là ! Celui que tu viens de faire ! C'était tellement...

Il fit un grand geste des bras, persuadé qu'Akaashi comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

— Tu exagères... dit ce dernier.

— Mais j'ai tellement pas l'habitude de te voir sourire comme ça, A... Keiji. C'est comme si on venait de m'offrir une vision du ciel. C'était trop mignon !

Il se sentit rougir dangereusement ; Keita le dévisagea un instant, comme s'il essayait de voir ce que le sourire d'Akaashi avait de si particulier, tandis que Sakurako s'écriait :

— Il rougit ! Ooouh, les amoureux !

Akaashi tenta de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie en courant, sans succès ; déjà, les quatre gamins partaient répandre la bonne nouvelle, laissant Akaashi une main sur la table, absolument mortifié.

— Akaashi ?

Il se passa la paume sur le visage.

— Bokuto-san.

— Kōtarō.

— Bokuto-san, insista-t-il. Pourquoi... que...

La question ne parvenait même pas à prendre forme dans son esprit.

— Quoi ? demanda Bokuto. Ça te gêne ?

Akaashi lui lança un regard noir. Bokuto sourit à pleines dents.

— On est ensemble, non ? Y a pas de quoi être embarrassé !

Quel imbécile. Quel sombre imbécile. Quel...

— Et puis, continua-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais menti. T'as un joli sourire, Akaashi. Tu devrais le montrer plus souvent.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le tira dans les couloirs pour récupérer tous les enfants perdus.

Akaashi ne s'en plaignit pas.

 


	6. Pierre-Papier-Fléau

— Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur ces bois, Kō-kun ?

Bokuto secoua la tête. Les yeux au ciel, Akaashi arrachait des brins d'herbe avec irritation. Sa cousine Mayu, une jeune fille de 16 ans aux grands yeux noirs, battait dangereusement des cils en fixant Bokuto avec intensité. Assise à côté d'elle, Shirofuku riait sous sa cape.

— On dit que la forêt qui pousse sur cette montagne est en fait la propriété d'un dieu farceur qui s'amuse à y perdre les âmes vagabondes. Un instant d'égarement, et te voilà enfoncé dans la nuit noire sans plus aucun chemin pour te ramener à bon port. Plus de point de repère, plus de sentier à travers les arbres, plus d'étoiles dans le ciel. Tu es définitivement perdu, effrayé et désespéré, priant les esprits de te guider au milieu des bois.

Elle fit une pause de sorte à ménager son public, gratifia Bokuto, pendu à ses lèvres, d'un clin d’œil mutin, puis reprit :

— C'est alors que, errant au milieu des feuilles, tu la vois enfin...

Akaashi marmonna entre ses dents en rabaissant un peu la casquette qu'il avait sur la tête. Mayu se pencha vers Bokuto et Shirofuku.

— La clairière aux secrets, dévoila-t-elle d'une voix terriblement sérieuse.

— C'est la clairière aux confidences, sœurette, rectifia Akihiko en soulevant le chapeau de paille qu'il avait déniché le ciel savait où en fouillant une à une les pièces de la maison à la recherche d'un couvre-chef capable de le protéger des cruels rayons du soleil d'été. Ça sonne super mal, la clairière aux secrets.

Le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, unique véritable cousin germain d'Akaashi — Kazuo et Ryōta étant issus des demi-frère et demi-sœur de sa mère —, profita de cet interlude pour lancer une poignée de petites fleurs sur sa cadette qui ne réagit qu'en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

Shirofuku, allongée dans l'herbe, le visage reposant sur une de ses mains, attendit la suite. Akaashi, quant à lui, n'était pas vraiment pressé de l'entendre. Il avait subi cette histoire une bonne vingtaine de fois et aspirait plus à faire une petite sieste plutôt qu'à l'écouter encore. Akihiko et Mayu étaient arrivés vers midi ; le jeune homme, ravi d'apprendre que Bokuto et Akaashi avaient emporté leurs affaires de volley, avait tout de suite insisté pour y jouer un peu. Le terrain ne s'y prêtait guère, mais un entraînement était un entraînement, et Bokuto s'y était appliqué avec tant d'énergie que toute celle d'Akaashi s'était retrouvée aspirée dans le néant. Résultat, il était fatigué, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été quand il jouait au lycée, et le sommeil tentateur faisait cligner ses paupières un peu trop souvent au risque de les sceller tout à fait.

— La clairière aux confidences, répéta Mayu sans s'occuper de son frère.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Bokuto.

Assis en tailleur, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, semblable à un enfant cherchant à tromper son ennui.

Les yeux de Mayu brillèrent. Elle avait attendu cette question, devina Akaashi.

— Un endroit que les arbres ont oublié de coloniser, pile au centre de la forêt. Il y a un petit lac, aussi, où les animaux viennent s'abreuver.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, cette clairière ? l'interrogea Shirofuku.

— Le dieu adore entendre les secrets des hommes, affirma Mayu. En échange de sept confidences, il ouvre un chemin dans les bois, et le voyageur perdu peut enfin rentrer chez lui.

— Sept confidences ?

— Pas une de moins. Sept secrets enfouis au plus profond de ton âme, sept aveux que tu gardes enfermés dans ton cœur.

— Il s'appellerait pas Konoha, ton dieu, par hasard ? ironisa Shirofuku en échangeant avec Akaashi un regard amusé.

Bokuto éclata de rire. Ses deux camarades suivirent.

— À part ça, dit Akihiko, décidé à changer de sujet de conversation, il paraît que vous êtes en compétition, vous deux ?

Shirofuku ricana.

— Il paraît, même si, dans le cas de Kōtarō, c'est déjà peine perdue.

Celui-ci lui adressa une grimace puérile. Il enroula son bras autour de celui du passeur en disant :

— Ak... Keiji m'aime. T'as déjà perdu. J'ai pas raison, Keiji ?

L'utilisation de son prénom parsemait l'échine de son possesseur de dangereux frissons. Il se tourna vers Bokuto. Celui-ci souriait, certain qu'il jouerait le jeu, puisque l'occasion s'y prêtait.

— Il a raison, confirma-t-il en prenant soin de ne pas les regarder.

— Ah ah ! T'as vu ?

— Ce qui compte, ce sont les scores, opposa Shirofuku. Et, à ce niveau-là, je m'en sors mieux que toi.

— Pardon ? On a qu'un seul point d'écart, je te signale. Deux à trois, c'est quand même pas extraordinaire.

Ils s'étaient départagés sur des épreuves plus ridicules les unes que les autres, Bokuto l'emportant sur le jugement des enfants et la fabrication de couronnes de fleurs — couronne qu'Akaashi avait portée près d'une heure avant que Keita ne la lui vole pour la cacher quelque part où, d'après ses dires, ils ne la retrouveraient plus jamais —, Shirofuku triomphant sur l'art de servir le thé, le concours de la devinette la plus ridicule — elle avait tout de même accompli l'exploit de faire rire Mariko, ce que tout un chacun considérait comme la plus grande épreuve qui eût jamais existé — et, enfin, le tournoi de celui qui pouvait rester le plus longtemps sans cligner des yeux, ce qui, pour être honnête, remplissait Akaashi d'effroi.

— Des couronnes de fleurs, se moqua Shirofuku en le lorgnant avec malice. À quel point tu peux encore être gay, pour voir ?

— Ne le provoque pas, Yukie, rit Akihiko. Certaines choses doivent rester privées.

— Je dois en faire une autre, dit Bokuto. Puisque Keita nous l'a piquée.

— Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, fit Shirofuku. Moi, je vais faire une sieste.

Sur ces mots, elle s'allongea dos au sol, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les mains derrière la tête.

— Je vais en chercher !

Akaashi le suivit des yeux un moment, puis prit sa place, tout contre un petit arbre qui ne leur offrait pas beaucoup d'ombre, les membres lourds. Il prenait toujours soin de faire ses étirements correctement, mais le sport lui restait dans les muscles comme s'il n'en avait plus fait depuis des années. La chaleur, sans doute.

Mayu partit chercher de l'eau pour tout le monde et revint avec Haruna et Reiko qui discutaient joyeusement de leurs vies respectives.

— Où est Akio ? demanda Akaashi tandis qu'elles s'asseyaient dans le cercle.

— Avec son père, dit Reiko. L'après-midi, c'est son domaine. Moi, je suis en congé. Et Bokuto ?

— Parti cueillir des fleurs pour son bien-aimé, répondit Shirofuku en regardant le ciel.

— Il fait tellement chaud, se plaignit Haruna en agitant devant elle un éventail qui semblait avoir vécu plus d'une guerre. Norie et papa sont partis acheter des pastèques pour tout à l'heure. Je crois qu'on va en avoir bien besoin.

Shirofuku retira ses lunettes.

— Pastèques ?

— S'ils en trouvent.

— J'espère... je vais prier votre dieu de la forêt.

Elle piqua la casquette d'Akaashi pour la placer sur sa propre tête puis se mit à discuter avec Akihiko de sa dernière compétition, où son équipe était apparemment arrivée en demi-finale avant d'être écrasée par le rouleau compresseur d'une tête de série qui remportait la victoire presque chaque année.

— Hé, y a plus de place pour moi ?

Tous levèrent les yeux vers Bokuto qui, quelques fleurs blanches à la main, cherchait en vain un espace libre où s'asseoir. Mayu allait s'écarter quand Haruna lâcha :

— Tu n'as qu'à te coucher sur Kei-chan, Kōtarō. Mon mec faisait ça tout le temps, il adorait ça.

Incertain, Bokuto interrogea silencieusement Akaashi qui, trop fatigué pour réfléchir, accepta d'un signe de tête.

— Cool, fit-il en s'asseyant devant lui pour s'appuyer nonchalamment contre son torse.

Akaashi, ne sachant pas exactement quoi faire de ses bras, les laissa errer sur le sol. De toute façon, Bokuto ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il était bien trop concentré à confectionner sa couronne ridicule.

— Où t'as appris à faire ça, Kō-kun ? demanda Mayu en admirant la finesse de son travail.

— J'ai une sœur qui adore ce genre de trucs, révéla Bokuto sans relever la tête.

— T'as une sœur ? s'étonna Shirofuku.

— J'en ai cinq.

— _Cinq_?! s'exclama l'assemblée en chœur.

— Yup.

— Ça explique pourquoi il parvient à retenir le nom de tout le monde ici, dit Reiko. Même moi, je commence à avoir du mal. (Elle se tourna vers Akihiko.) Comment tu t'appelles, toi, encore ?

— Super marrant, Reiko.

— Elles sont plus jeunes ou plus âgées ? s'informa Mayu.

— Plus jeunes.

— Toutes les cinq ?

— Ouais. La plus petite a cinq ans, la plus âgée vient d'en avoir quinze.

— Ça doit être l'enfer, compatit Akihiko. Déjà avec une seule...

Mayu lui lança un regard noir qu'il réceptionna de son plus grand sourire.

— Non, c'est marrant. On s'habitue.

Akaashi n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça. Lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps avec Bokuto n'avait jamais pensé à se renseigner sur ce sujet. À vrai dire, ils discutaient le plus souvent de volley, rarement d'autre chose, et Akaashi lui-même n'était pas certain d'avoir évoqué son enquiquinante famille lors d'une conversation occasionnelle.

— Je m'ennuie, se plaignit Shirofuku. Keiji, donne-nous un défi.

— Bokuto-san est occupé, répondit-il, et Bokuto en profita pour tirer la langue à la manager qui plissa férocement les yeux.

— Il n'aura qu'à être déclaré perdant par forfait, dit-elle. Et c'est _Kōtarō_ , Keiji.

— Akihiko n'a qu'à choisir, décida Akaashi en l'ignorant. Du moment que ça n'implique pas de bouger.

Le susnommé releva un peu son chapeau.

— Concours de devinettes ?

— Déjà fait, signala Reiko. Mais si t'en as une bonne, je suis partante.

— Mmh... j'en ai une. Qu'est-ce qui est transparent et qui court dans un champ ?

Chacun réfléchit.

— Un campagnol fantôme ? tenta Mayu.

— Ton esprit après avoir appris que maman était en charge de la cuisine pour la soirée ? dit Haruna.

— Non. Personne d'autre ?

Ils secouèrent la tête. Les lèvres d'Akihiko se tendirent en un sourire qui resta à peu près invisible sous son chapeau.

— Un troupeau de vitre !

Le silence perdura quelques secondes. Enfin, Shirofuku laissa échapper un petit rire étouffé.

— Vous n'avez pas d'humour, grommela Akihiko. Je retourne dormir.

— Pourquoi vous ne faites pas un concours de pierre-papier-fléau ?

— C'est ciseau, corrigea Haruna. On vous apprend même plus ça, à l'école ?

— Rien à voir. C'est pas la même chose.

— C'est quoi, la différence ? demanda Bokuto en se détachant de son travail.

— Tu commences normal et, à chaque victoire, t'as le droit de faire une prise de karaté à ton concurrent.

Shirofuku sauta sur ses pieds.

— Ça m'a l'air d'être le jeu parfait pour tester mes capacités.

— On avait dit sans bouger ! Tu rigoles, Yukie ! gémit Bokuto.

— T'as peur ?

— J'ai la flemme, surtout.

— Vous n'avez qu'à vous contenter de vous frapper sur la tête, dit Reiko, toujours intéressée par l'idée d'un combat sanglant. Ça peut se faire assis, ça.

— Mmh, d'accord, accepta Shirofuku sans demander l'avis de son adversaire.

Elle se plaça face à lui, assise sur ses jambes repliées sous elles, et le défia du regard.

— Deux à trois, rappela-t-elle. Viens me chercher.

Il geignit, chercha le soutien d'Akaashi qui ne fit rien d'autre que hausser les épaules, puis se prépara psychologiquement.

— Très bien, dit-il. Pierre, papier, ciseaux !

Il sortit le papier. Elle le soumit avec ses ciseaux.

— Oups, gagné, ricana Shirofuku, puis, d'un geste vif comme l'éclair, elle abattit son poing sur le crâne de son rival avec une violence surprenante.

— Aïe ! T'es malade ?

— C'était la partie fléau, intervint Mayu en secouant légèrement la tête. Pas de chance.

— Ça se joue en combien de manches ? demanda Reiko.

— Neuf.

— Neuf ! s'exclama Bokuto. J'aurai le temps de perdre la moitié de mes neurones, avec ça !

— On ne verra quand même pas la différence, asséna Shirofuku. Pierre, papier, ciseaux !

À nouveau, elle gagna le droit de le frapper sur la tête, ce qu'elle ne se priva pas de faire avec un sourire joyeux.

— Tu triches !

— Désolé, tu n'avais qu'à pas être nul. Pierre, papier, ciseaux !

Sa pierre écrasa sans merci les ciseaux de Bokuto qui se protégea la tête par réflexe, trop tard ; déjà il gémissait, les yeux humides, et appela Akaashi à l'aide d'un regard désespéré.

— Pierre, papier...

— Ça suffit, la coupa Akaashi, pris de pitié pour son capitaine. J'ai besoin de Bokuto-san pour la prochaine compétition, avec le crâne entier, si possible.

Ce disant, il y avait posé les mains pour le protéger d'une éventuelle nouvelle attaque. Shirofuku secoua ses cheveux.

— Tu joues au chevalier servant ? se moqua-t-elle.

— T'as marqué ton point.

— C'est vrai. Ça fait deux à quatre.

— Je m'approche plus jamais de toi, siffla Bokuto en se laissant à nouveau aller contre Akaashi.

La trêve ne dura pas longtemps, toutefois ; quelques secondes plus tard, Shirofuku ouvrait son poing sur la cuisse de Bokuto qui, voyant ce qu'elle avait relâché, s'éloigna avec un cri de pure terreur. Elle gloussa.

— J'étais sûr que t'étais du genre à avoir peur des petites bêtes, dit-elle en récupérant la coccinelle qui tentait maladroitement de fuir vers de nouveaux horizons. Reviens, Kōtarō ! C'était une blague !

Bokuto s'approcha prudemment.

— T'as pas intérêt à balancer ce truc sur moi !

— Je l'ai remis plus loin, mentit-elle, mais, avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Akaashi lui reprit l'insecte des mains pour le déposer plus loin dans le jardin malgré ses jambes fatiguées.

— Laisse-le tranquille, l'enjoignit le passeur. C'est pas drôle.

— Je sais, répondit Shirofuku d'une voix tranquille. Ce qui est drôle, c'est de te voir sur la défensive comme ça. Vous êtes adorables, quand vous êtes en public.

Il ne réagit que par un claquement de langue irrité. Bokuto, rassuré, revint s'installer auprès de lui. Il finalisa quelques secondes sa couronne puis la posa sur la tête d'Akaashi avec une expression d'intense fierté.

— Magnifique, commenta Shirofuku.

— Arrête de te foutre de moi, répliqua Bokuto. Ça lui va super bien.

— Il a pas tort, le soutint Reiko. T'as l'air d'une princesse, comme ça.

— D'une fée, rit Haruna.

Akaashi ferma les paupières, le dos contre le tronc, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire comme si le reste de la terre n'existait pas. Il sentit à peine Bokuto se détacher de lui pour laisser reposer sa tête sur ses jambes croisées, le prenant sans doute pour un oreiller tout à fait confortable. Il ne put l'ignorer bien longtemps, cependant. Quelques secondes plus tard, son pseudo-petit ami s'était emparé de sa main dont il écartait les doigts avec fascination. Akaashi ouvrit les yeux.

— Bokuto-s...

Tout le monde le fixa intensément.

— Kōtarō-san, corrigea-t-il bien que le mot continuât de lui arracher la gorge, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Mmh ? Rien.

— Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me rendre ma main, dans ce cas ?

Bokuto le lâcha précipitamment, sous les gloussements amusés de l'assistance.

— Désolé. Je me disais juste... (Il parut soudain gêné, ce qui, pour lui, était plutôt inhabituel, et Akaashi ne put s'empêcher de sourciller.) Que t'avais de jolies mains. Genre, rien à voir avec les miennes.

Akaashi espéra qu'on prendrait la couleur de son visage pour un simple coup de soleil.

— J'veux dire, elles sont toutes fines. C'est peut-être un truc de passeur ? Comme les pianistes, tu sais.

— Une couronne de fée, des doigts de fée, il ne manque plus que les ailes, lâcha Reiko.

Bokuto leva les yeux vers Akaashi et lui sourit. Celui-ci s'empressa de regarder ailleurs.

L'après-midi s'écoula avec lenteur, et le soleil ne semblait pas prêt à les abandonner quand Kazuo s'invita avec un grand plateau de pastèques luisantes sur lesquelles ils se jetèrent sans la moindre retenue. Bokuto, apparemment bien installé, la mangea tant bien que mal tandis qu'Akaashi grignotait la sienne à petites bouchées. Mayu et Akihiko, appelés par leur mère pour ranger leurs affaires et préparer leur chambre, quittèrent l'assemblée en en emportant quelques tranches avec eux. Shirofuku en avait avalé six quand on se décida enfin à les protéger d'elle en éloignant le plateau au loin. Haruna et Reiko, quant à elles, partirent à la recherche de Takaya, le mari de cette dernière, afin de faire goûter le fruit au bébé qu'il gardait quelque part à l'intérieur, loin des tendances sadiques du soleil.

Bokuto somnolait, paupières closes, la poitrine se levant et s'abaissant lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Par peur de le réveiller, Akaashi ne bougeait pas d'un iota, tout au plus si ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux du capitaine pour les caresser d'un mouvement machinal. Il ne savait même pas quand il avait commencé. Lorsqu'il avait fini par réaliser, Bokuto l'avait pressé de continuer et, incapable de dire non, il avait simplement obéi sans y accorder plus d'attention que ça n'en méritait. Et, non, ça n'avait _rien_ à voir avec le fait qu'il trouvait la texture des cheveux de son partenaire étrangement agréable, ni parce que son expression bienheureuse à chaque nouveau geste de sa part accélérait très faiblement les battements de son cœur, encore moins parce qu'il appréciait sa chaleur contre ses jambes et que c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui de le contempler en silence.

Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre. Pas du tout.

— Gay, murmura Shirofuku à son oreille.

Puis elle se leva, sortit son téléphone de sa poche, et prit une rapide photo en ricanant.

— Efface ça, ordonna Akaashi.

— Jamais de la vie. J'vais la mettre en fond d'écran. Vous devriez vous voir, tous les deux. J'ai rarement vu scène aussi touchante.

— C'est juste...

— Pour satisfaire ton public ?

Elle balaya le jardin du regard.

— Je ne vois personne, pourtant, reprit-elle. T'as peur des caméras cachées ?

Alors qu'il tentait de balbutier une réplique bien sentie, elle éclata de rire et fila vers la maison en courant.

Akaashi, le temps d'une seconde, songea à réveiller Bokuto en lui tirant les oreilles, mais celui-ci était si profondément endormi, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, que son visage avait perdu toute trace d'émotion, plus serein que jamais.

Finalement, il ferma les yeux à son tour, les mains entre deux mèches grises et brunes, et se laissa emporter par la lourdeur de l'été.

 


	7. L'union fait la force

— Ils mentent.

Le sang d'Akaashi se glaça dans ses veines. Bokuto regarda par-dessus son épaule, cherchant la personne à l'origine de cette assertion. Shirofuku, elle, toisa le nouveau venu, les mains sur les hanches.

— Ils mentent ? l'interrogea-t-elle. Qui ?

— Ces deux-là, dit un garçon aux cheveux noirs retombant sur son visage constellé de taches de rousseur dont nul ne connaissait la provenance, ses parents ayant été dotés d'une peau quasi parfaite qui déclenchait les jalousies de tous ceux qui croisaient leur route. Ils sont que dalle ensemble. C'est des conneries, tout ça.

Il leva le menton en direction d'Akaashi comme s'il répugnait à prononcer son nom.

— Bien son genre, à celui-là. Inventer des couilles en croyant que tout le monde les avalera comme des profiteroles tout droit sorties du four.

On était mercredi. Ryōta, ses yeux sombres constamment cernés pour une raison qui restait mystérieuse, dévisageait les trois adolescents avec une expression de profond mépris.

— Ils sont ensemble, les défendit Shirofuku (le ciel bénissait Bokuto et les secrets qu'il lui vendait chaque soir !). Je peux te l'assurer, je vis avec eux quasiment toute la journée.

— Et je devrais te croire ?

— Connaître les relations liant les membres de mon équipe fait partie de mon rôle de manager.

Bien essayé, pensa Akaashi. Malheureusement, Ryōta n'achetait pas ; à vrai dire, il aurait refusé de la croire quand bien même lui aurait-elle annoncé que l'eau mouillait.

— J'te crois pas. Akaashi pourrait pas pécho même s'il achetait quelqu'un pour. Il a pas les couilles pour ça.

Shirofuku dut faire de gros efforts pour réprimer son sourire.

— Parce que tu peux, toi ? répliqua-t-elle.

Elle devait avoir les petits cons dédaigneux en horreur, pour soutenir ainsi ses coéquipiers sans aucune forme de rémunération.

— C'est moi qu'on paye, pas l'inverse.

— Sûrement que des vieux, commenta Akaashi à la tempe duquel une veine commençait à battre dangereusement. Tu sais que c'est pas légal, ton petit commerce ?

— Tu te prends pour un comique, Keiji ?

— Et toi pour une lumière, Ryōta ? J'espère que tu comptes pas devenir détective. Tu saurais pas reconnaître un cadavre en marchant dessus.

Bokuto et Shirofuku poussèrent des sifflements impressionnés.

— Pas besoin d'être un détective pour comprendre votre petit manège de merdeux. Qui tu crois tromper, hein ? J'suis sûr que tu l'as engagé.

— Mes amis à moi n'ont pas besoin que je les paye pour me suivre, lança Akaashi.

— Tes « amis », hein ?

— Et si t'allais voir ailleurs si j'y suis ? Moi qui avais osé espérer que tu t'étais amélioré en quatre ans.

— Tu devrais jouer au loto, Keiji. Ça te permettrait peut-être de t'acheter un sens de la répartie.

Reiko choisit cet instant précis pour arriver, Akio dans les bras, Kazuo et Mayu sur les talons.

— Ryōta ! Hitomi et les gamins sont arrivés, on se demandait où t'étais passé !

Hitomi, sœur de Ryōta de onze ans son aînée, s'était contentée de les saluer vite fait avant de déposer ses enfants à l'intérieur pour foncer sur Haruna.

Ryōta afficha son plus beau sourire angélique et se jeta dans leurs bras. Derrière eux, Mayu mimait silencieusement l'acte de vomir. Shirofuku leva le pouce en l'air.

— Reiko-neesan, Kazuo ! Ça fait _teeeellement_ longtemps ! s'exclama-t-il en leur souriant avec ostentation.

On aurait dit une tout autre personne. Bokuto entrouvrit la bouche, sous le choc. Ses lèvres formèrent les mots : « une deuxième personnalité ? » et celles d'Akaashi répondirent aussi discrètement que possible : « non, un serpent. »

— C'est vrai, dis ? C'est vrai que Keiji et Bokuto-san sont ensemble ?

— Toi aussi, tu l'appelles Bokuto-san ?

Akaashi se jura d'appeler Bokuto « Kōtarō » pour les six cents années à venir.

— Je suppose qu'ils le sont, répondit Kazuo en riant. Ils forment une belle paire, hein ? Et il paraît que Kōtarō mesure 1m85.3 ! Incroyable.

Akaashi se jura de ne plus jamais laisser Bokuto renseigner sa taille à qui que ce soit.

— Genre, vraiment ? Ensemble _ensemble_? Style, baisers gluants et compagnie ?

Akaashi se jura d'assassiner ce petit fils de pute dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se morigéner sur le choix des termes. Il ne trouvait pas mieux.

Reiko gloussa.

— Ils sont plus discrets que ça, rit-elle. Keiji est un timide, au fond, pas vrai, Keiji ?

Il acquiesça vivement. De la timidité, c'était ça. Pas de complot ni d'étrange machination, sous aucune forme que ce soit.

— Discrets, vraiment ? _Vraiment_?

Bokuto, Shirofuku et Akaashi déglutirent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

— Pourquoi vous le feriez pas pour nous, les gars ? J'suis sûr que ça doit vous manquer. Faut vous habituer à avoir des témoins, hein ? Vu qu'on sera là toute la semaine...

Toutes les couleurs s'échappèrent des joues d'Akaashi pour se plaquer sur le visage de Bokuto.

— Oh, ils ont bien le droit d'avoir un peu d'intimité ! rit Kazuo. Regarde, ma femme et moi...

— Hé, Kōtarō, Keiji ! l'interrompit une voix au loin.

Akihiko arrivait vers eux, un grand sourire campé sur les lèvres.

— J'ai réservé le gymnase ! déclara-t-il d'une voix remplie de fierté. Pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner.

Akaashi remercia silencieusement tous les dieux connus et inconnus pour leur intervention plus qu'opportune.

— C'est dans vingt minutes et juste pour deux heures, alors on ferait bien de se dépêcher. On a le droit d'utiliser toute une moitié du terrain !

Bokuto, Akaashi et Shirofuku s'empressèrent de fuir vers la maison pour se changer et prendre leur sac, puis grimpèrent dans la voiture d'Akihiko en adressant de grands signes de la main à Ryōta. Celui-ci y réagit d'un geste très grossier dont, fort heureusement, ni Reiko ni Kazuo ne furent témoins.

La salle était vaste et bien entretenue. L'entraînement se passa si bien qu'Akaashi regretta de devoir le terminer lorsqu'un groupe d'enfants de primaire vint réclamer le terrain. Ils le cédèrent à contrecœur, discutèrent un peu des matchs qui les attendaient, de leurs équipes respectives, de l'habituel camp de Shinzen à venir. Il s'avéra qu'Akihiko était un joueur, si pas excellent, au moins d'un niveau honorable. Comme Bokuto, il jouait en tant qu'ailier, mais, au contraire de lui, se spécialisait dans la réception. Au niveau de la force, il rivalisait d'ailleurs presque avec ce dernier ; son côté technique, par contre, laissait un peu à désirer. Il leur apprit qu'il n'aimait pas les matchs officiels et se distinguait particulièrement en échanges amicaux, raison pour laquelle il restait la plupart du temps sur le banc.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent chez Mashiro, ils découvrirent un charmant chaos de tables et de chaises disparates placées dans le jardin, ainsi que deux barbecues rouillés en train de chauffer sous le regard vigilant de Yae, sœur de Norie et mère d'Akihiko et Mayu, et de Shun, son mari, avec qui elle discutait posément.

— Bénie soit cette famille, murmura Shirofuku avec un profond recueillement, et Bokuto posa la main sur son cœur en acquiesçant gravement.

Haruna se jeta sur eux dès leur arrivée pour les supplier d'aider en cuisine. Akaashi préféra envoyer ses deux amis dresser la table, par sécurité, et se dirigea avec Akihiko à l'intérieur. Ryōta, constata Akaashi, avait lui aussi été mis à contribution. Ils s'ignorèrent superbement ; vu les êtres naïfs qui vaquaient à leurs occupations dans la pièce, c'était encore la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Après tout, certains prenaient toujours Ryōta pour un petit angelot cul nul et grassouillet sorti tout droit du ciel, sa harpe à la main, son couteau caché dans l'autre.

Ryōta, malheureusement, ne resta pas stoïque bien longtemps. Il s'extirpa de sa coquille d'affabilité dès le début du dîner.

Le repas, au grand bonheur de la plupart d'entre eux, était gargantuesque. Shirofuku avait entassé tant d'aliments sur son assiette qu'Akaashi douta un instant de sa capacité à les ingurgiter. Elle le détrompa en quelques minutes. Pour cette assiette-là et pour les trois suivantes.

— C'est tellement bizarre, se confia Ryōta à sa voisine d'en face, juste assez fort pour qu'Akaashi qui, par malheur, se trouvait juste à côté de lui, puisse l'entendre.

Haruna lui adressa un regard étonné.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ce Bokuto-san semble vraiment sorti de nulle part. Je me demande pourquoi Keiji ne nous en a pas parlé avant.

— Je suis juste là, signala celui-ci en attrapant rageusement un morceau de viande qui n'avait rien demandé. Et il n'est pas sorti de nulle part. On se connaît depuis plus d'un an.

— Ah bon ? s'exclama Ryōta, faussement surpris. Ça alors. Quand je pense que tu nous as caché ça si longtemps. Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ?

— Février, répondit machinalement Bokuto qui, bien sûr, avait suivi la conversation.

— Février ? Eh bah. Ça fait un petit temps.

— Ça durera longtemps encore, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Akaashi n'était pas le seul à exécrer le personnage, apparemment.

— Et dire que Norie n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! T'es du genre discret, c'est ça ?

Quiconque avait vu Bokuto savait qu'il était très loin d'être « du genre discret ». Akaashi serra les dents.

— Je n'ai pas besoin que toute la Terre soit au courant, cracha-t-il.

— Bien sûr. Mais quand même, ta sœur... je croyais que vous vous racontiez tout.

— Tu croyais mal, répliqua-t-il froidement.

— Oh, ne te mets pas sur la défensive, je disais ça pour rire.

Pour rire. Il en avait de bonnes, celui-là.

— Mais quand même... ce serait marrant, non, que Keiji ait juste amené quelqu'un pour nous faire croire qu'il était pris ?

Il ricana. Bokuto enlaça d'un bras un Akaashi qui eut bien du mal à réagir de façon naturelle et répondit :

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Ryōta-kun ? Ta propre incapacité à te trouver une petite amie qui accepte de subir ta présence plus d'une heure ou deux ?

La plupart des témoins échangèrent des regards impressionnés.

— Keiji n'est pas le seul à être sur la défensive, on dirait, continua Ryōta. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Personne ne serait assez stupide pour organiser un truc pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Et personne non plus pour l'accepter.

Les yeux de Bokuto et Ryōta s'affrontèrent un moment, puis ce dernier décida de reporter son attention sur son assiette et de parler d'autre chose.

Akaashi, en son for intérieur, se sentait ulcéré. Il ne prit plus la parole de tout le reste du repas.

Le soleil avait disparu depuis quelques heures quand on mit les enfants à coucher ; toujours dehors, seulement éclairés par les lueurs des lanternes allumées çà et là, les adultes riaient entre eux, leurs assiettes et bols vides abandonnés sur la table. Une bouteille de saké passait de mains en mains, remplissant joyeusement les verres et égayant les esprits. Elle s'arrêta devant Reiko qui la tendit à Shirofuku avec un sourire goguenard.

— Reiko, fit Akaashi, mais elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire en désignant Yukiko, Erina et Shōtarō qui se préparaient à quitter la table pour profiter d'une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

— Juste une fois, dit Reiko à voix basse. On est entre nous. Et puis, tu ne vas pas continuer à tirer la tronche toute la soirée !

Elle parlait comme si c'était sa faute ; Ryōta, à côté de lui, attendait sa réaction, dans les yeux une lueur de défi, sûr et certain qu'Akaashi refuserait la proposition par principe. Hors de question qu'il lui fasse ce plaisir, néanmoins. Il attrapa la bouteille en le fixant intensément, puis remplit son verre qu'il vida d'un trait et sans sourciller.

— Eh bah, Keiji ! commenta Akihiko qui s'était rapproché d'eux. Tu nous en caches, des choses !

Pas vraiment. Il avait développé une telle maîtrise de lui-même qu'il parvenait simplement à masquer la brûlure intense qui lui dévorait la gorge et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il posa son verre sans un regard pour Ryōta.

— Il fait juste semblant, asséna ce dernier avec une moue méprisante qu'il n'essayait même plus de cacher.

— Il est doué ! s'exclama Reiko. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, petit frère !

Enthousiasmée par cette première expérience, elle décida de servir tous les verres disponibles devant elle, à l'exception de celui d'Akihiko, celui-ci se refusant à toucher à la moindre goutte d'alcool. Ryōta observa son verre un long moment ; à côté de lui, Shirofuku avala le liquide sans un tressaillement, tandis que Bokuto débouchait une nouvelle bouteille, bien décidé à rendre à l'irritant cousin la monnaie de sa pièce.

Ryōta, courroucé, tenta de vider son propre verre. Il toussa. Akaashi eut un sourire.

— Trop fort pour toi, Ryōta ? Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir.

— Keiji devient vraiment sauvage quand il est énervé, nota Shirofuku. Je suis si heureuse d'être en vie pour voir ça.

— J'te prends quand tu veux, Keiji, siffla Ryōta. Ramène-toi si tu l'oses.

— Pour autant que j'en sache, c'est toi qui as une longueur de retard. À ta santé !

Il vida un autre verre qu'il tendit ensuite à sa sœur ; Ryōta, furieux et plus que tout désireux de battre son cousin à toutes les occasions possibles, le suivit en grimaçant.

Une heure plus tard, le front sur la table, Akaashi marmonnait des menaces que personne ne prit la peine de traduire en langage humain, Reiko et Akihiko chantaient bruyamment un air de leur invention, Haruna observait la scène, la mine interdite, Shirofuku empilait consciencieusement des assiettes sur la tête de Ryōta, et Bokuto, d'apparence aussi sobre qu'un enfant nouveau-né bien qu'il ait ingurgité une quantité d'alcool plus terrible que tous les autres réunis, essayait d'empêcher Akaashi de lancer des grains de riz secs sur son monstrueux cousin — ce dernier, parfaitement immobile, le dévisageait sans la moindre pudeur.

Shirofuku lâcha un cri de victoire quand les six assiettes sur lesquelles elle avait réussi à mettre la main tinrent sur le haut du crâne de celui-ci malgré quelques tangages dangereux.

— Chuis une artiste, déclara-t-elle. C'est de l'art contemporain. C'est pas vrai, ce que je dis ? Hein, Akaashi ? _Ke-i-ji_ -chan ?

Akaashi releva la tête.

— C'est la chose la plus moche que j'ai jamais vue, jugea-t-il, puis il envoya méchamment un tas de grains de riz qu'il avait conservé au chaud dans son poing malgré la surveillance de Bokuto en imitant les détonations d'une mitraillette.

Ryōta chercha à les éviter d'un mouvement brusque ; Akihiko, qui avait vu venir le danger, rattrapa les assiettes avant qu'elles ne s'écrasent au sol, et les reposa sur la table avec un soupir de soulagement.

— T'as couvert tous les miroirs de chez toi, Keiji ? grogna Ryōta. S'il y a quelqu'un de moche, ici, c'est toi.

Shirofuku et Bokuto émirent une exclamation outrée.

— Akaashi est le mec le plus canon de l'équipe ! s'indigna Bokuto. Pas vrai, Akaashi ?

Celui-ci sembla réfléchir à la question, puis répondit :

— Oui, c'est vrai. Le plus canon. Moi.

— Et il est super bien foutu, renchérit Shirofuku. Pas aussi bien que Bokuto, mais quand même.

— Ooh, merci, Yukie ! dit Bokuto. Toi aussi t'es le mec le plus canon de l'équipe !

Elle gloussa.

— Kōtarō, quel beau parleur, dit-elle, puis elle rit encore de longues minutes, incapable de s'arrêter.

— J'vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez, grommela Ryōta en vérifiant que son verre était bien vide.

Il voulut se resservir, mais Akihiko avait caché les bouteilles trop loin pour qu'ils aient l'énergie d'aller les chercher.

— Mais t'en fais pas, Ryō-chan ! s'exclama Yukie. Toi aussi, t'es mignon comme tout, surtout quand on regarde de loin !

Elle appuya sur son nez du bout du doigt et lui ébouriffa les cheveux malgré ses cris de désespoir, puis profita d'un instant de déconcentration du garçon pour le prendre en photo.

— J'vais envoyer ça à Konoha. Il va voir comme on s'amuse bien. Eh, Keiji, j'peux te poser une question ?

— Ouais, quelle question ?

— C'est quoi, ton type ? Tout le monde a l'air de dire que c'est pas du tout comme ce drôle d'oiseau, dit-elle en désignant Bokuto du menton.

Il plissa les yeux, la dévisagea longuement, puis se tourna vers le capitaine qu'il scruta au point que ce dernier s'en sente mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi tu poses la question ? rit Reiko. C'est évid—

— Plutôt petit, répondit-il enfin. Les cheveux mi-longs. Et calme. Et aussi, les cheveux teints.

— Est-ce que tu parles de _Kenma_? s'étrangla Shirofuku.

— Mon cœur est brisé à jamais, geignit Bokuto.

— Bah, ça pourrait être pire ! Au moins, t'as les cheveux teints !

Ce fut au tour de Bokuto de poser le front sur la table. Akaashi, étonné, lui appuya sur la joue. Comme il ne réagissait pas, il continua plusieurs fois, puis se mit à compter à voix haute et deux par deux, « parce que les chiffres impairs portaient malheur et que tout le monde le savait ».

— Quarante-six, quarante-huit, pourquoi tu pleures, Bokuto-san ? Hé, Bokuto-san, pourquoi tu pleures ?

— Parce que tu me hais, se plaignit celui-ci. T'es trop cruel !

— Mais toi aussi, t'es pas mal, Bokuto-san. Pas mal du tout.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le bras de Bokuto et y frotta le front sous les rires de Reiko qui tapait la table du plat de la main.

— J'aime tes biceps, Bokuto-san. T'as les plus beaux biceps de tout le pays.

— T'as vu ceux de Kuroo ?

— Ses biceps sont trop flappy, pas élégants du tout. Je préfère les tiens. Ils sont tout moelleux.

Le visage de Bokuto s'illumina.

— Merci, Akaashi !

— Et moi ? intervint Shirofuku.

— Toi, fit Akaashi, t'as les plus beaux yeux de toute la planète. Plein d'étoiles et de fleurs et de feux d'artifice. Les plus beaux.

— Oh, c'est vrai ?

Il hésita.

— Je ne sais pas, Shirofuku-san. Il fait un peu noir. Il faut que je regarde ceux de Bokuto-san.

Il attrapa les joues de celui-ci pour le fixer bien en face. Bokuto ne prit pas la peine de se défendre. Il se concentrait pour ne pas ciller.

— Vous êtes à égalité, décréta-t-il en le relâchant. Les deux... non, les quatre plus beaux yeux.

— Les six, corrigea Bokuto.

— Hein ? Pourquoi ?

— Avec toi, ça fait six, Akaashi !

Il gloussa comme une collégienne, quand Ryōta l'interrompit :

— Hé, j'croyais que vous faisiez un concours, moi. Tu veux te faire les deux, ou bien ?

— Ah, ça, sûrement pas ! s'indigna Bokuto.

— De toute façon, j'ai gagné, dit Shirofuku. Deux à quatre. T'as aucune chance, aucune, aucune, aucune, aucune...

— Parce que tu triches ! Tu fais que des épreuves où je suis sûr de perdre !

— Ah bon ? Keiji, choisis une épreuve qu'il a une chance de gagner !

— Il va faire exprès de tricher, siffla Ryōta. J'vais en choisir une, moi, et une vraie.

— Celui qui te frappera le plus fort ? proposa Shirofuku.

— Ooooh, j'aurais pas aimé, commenta Bokuto, puis il se mit à rire silencieusement.

— Non. Un concours de...

Il ferma les yeux si longtemps qu'Akaashi le crut endormi. Il lui pinça la joue pour le réveiller.

— Je réfléchissais ! protesta Ryōta. Un concours de... du meilleur patin ! Celui qui bécote le mieux, voilà, _ça_ c'est de l'épreuve !

Akaashi ouvrit la bouche en un « o » parfaitement rond.

— Oh, facile, dit Shirofuku en éloignant un moustique agressif d'un geste de la main. Prem's !

Akaashi se protégea le visage en une fraction de seconde.

— Tu rêves !

— Eh bah, pourquoi ? J'suis pas à ton goût, Keiji ?

Il réfléchit à toute allure, aussi bien qu'il le pouvait vu l'état brumeux de son cerveau.

— Bokuto-san embrasse mieux, dit-il. C'est évident. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait vérifier.

— Comment tu peux savoir ? Tu l'as jamais...

Bokuto plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire. Akaashi termina :

— Comparé ? Pas besoin.

Ryōta leur lança un regard soupçonneux.

— J'suis sûr que vous mentez. Vous vous êtes jamais embrassés, c'est ça ? Hein ? Hein ?

— Évidemment que si ! s'offensa Bokuto. Plein de fois, même.

— Ah ouais ?

— Ouais.

— Ah bon ?

— Puisque je te le dis !

— Keiji, avoue, il raconte n'importe quoi.

Akaashi hocha gravement la tête.

— Il dit la vérité, affirma-t-il, heureux d'avoir conservé sa capacité à mentir malgré l'alcool qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

— J'te crois pas, insista Ryōta.

Akaashi se leva en titubant.

— Je vais te le prouver.

— Vas-y.

— J'vais te le prouver tout de suite. Ici et maintenant.

— Allez, alors.

— Je vais le faire !

— J'attends !

Reiko siffla ; Haruna avait croisé les mains sur la table, aux aguets ; Akihiko les observait avec un sourire ; Shirofuku regarda Ryōta puis Akaashi puis Bokuto d'un air surpris ; Bokuto, lui, essayait de saisir ce qu'Akaashi entendait par-là.

Il comprit quand celui-ci le força à se tourner vers lui pour plaquer les mains sur ses joues, les traits peints d'une moue concentrée.

— Akaashi—

Akaashi secoua lentement la tête.

— Shhht, shhhht, Bokuto-san.

— Attends une seconde, tenta-t-il, mais Akaashi ne l'écoutait pas ; il le fixait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à y trouver la force de s'opposer à son cousin en prouvant publiquement ses allégations.

— Je vais t'embrasser, le prévint Akaashi.

— Quoi ? Je, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne...

Le passeur se pencha en avant, si proche que leurs nez se frôlaient presque.

— Bon, articula Bokuto, euh, d'accord, j'imag—

Les lèvres d'Akaashi étouffèrent ses mots sans attendre la suite. Il s'en détacha avec un regard triomphant pour Ryōta. Les autres, eux, les dévisageaient dans le plus grand silence.

— Tu vois ? fit Akaashi, très fier de lui.

— Tu l'as pris par surprise, marmonna Ryōta.

— Faux. Je le lui ai demandé. Hein, Bokuto-san ?

Celui-ci, rouge pivoine, n'avait mis qu'un instant pour dessoûler. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Hein ? Euh, ouais. Pas par surprise. Je... on devrait rentrer, non ? Il est super tard, déjà.

— Heiiin ? se plaignit Shirofuku. Mais il est que... (elle regarda sa montre.) Une heure du matin !

— L'heure de dormir, les enfants, dit Akihiko en se levant. Vous saurez retrouver le chemin ?

Akaashi acquiesça ; à peine eut-il tenté de faire un pas, cependant, qu'il s'emmêla dans ses propres pieds ; il ne s'étala pas au sol que grâce aux réflexes étonnamment vifs de Bokuto qui le rattrapa derechef.

— 'Peux pas marcher, grogna Akaashi. Aide-moi.

— Comment ?

— T'as qu'à me porter. Ma sœur porte bien Shirofuku-san.

En effet, Reiko essayait tant bien que mal de la faire monter sur son dos, tandis qu'Akihiko et Haruna s'occupaient d'aider Ryōta qui tentait maladroitement de les écarter de son chemin.

Akaashi tendit les bras pour l'inviter à le prendre. Après un instant d'hésitation, Bokuto le laissa s'accrocher à lui, soutint son dos d'un bras et souleva ses jambes de l'autre.

Rejoindre la chambre se révéla une épreuve digne d'un Indiana Jones ; les ennemis, semblait-il, les attendaient derrière chaque mur, si bien que la petite troupe devait parfois s'immobiliser en silence pour être certains de ne pas susciter l'ire de ceux qui dormaient, surtout celle de Yukiko qui, à en croire les rumeurs, se réveillait de temps à autres avec l'étrange désir d'égorger ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, surtout au milieu de la nuit. Les obstacles, sur leur route, ne manquaient pas, les enfants ayant — sciemment ? — laissé traîner moult jouets et petits objets en tout genre, à commencer par les haïs Lego qui paraissait leur tendre une embuscade à chaque pas. Quand Shirofuku posa le pied sur l'un d'entre eux, Akihiko et Reiko durent étouffer précipitamment ses cris de douleur. Ils réussirent enfin à la conduire à sa chambre, où Mayu dormait déjà, laissant Ryōta, Bokuto et Akaashi se diriger vers la leur.

— Le sol... marmonna soudain Ryōta en pointant celui-ci du doigt.

Bokuto s'arrêta, inquiet.

— C'est... un vortex vers un autre espace-temps, poursuivit-il en rasant les murs. Il y a de gros vers de terre géants tueurs sous cette maison. Ils vont l'utiliser pour...

Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche ; Bokuto, incapable de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une manifestation d'horreur ou d'une simple nausée, préféra s'en éloigner un peu. Il avança d'un pas quand Akaashi s'agrippa plus fort à lui.

— N'y va pas, Bokuto-san, supplia-t-il contre son oreille. Les gros vers de terre...

— T'en fais pas, Akaashi, je gère.

Il avança à nouveau, mais Akaashi resserra son étreinte autour de son cou, au risque de l'étouffer.

— Ne meurs pas, Bokuto-san. Reste avec...

Bokuto profita de son instant d'inattention pour foncer vers la chambre sans se préoccuper des gémissements désespérés du passeur qui avait plongé le visage contre son épaule pour ne pas avoir à assister au massacre.

— Sauvés ! déclara Bokuto en le reposant doucement sur ses pieds. Mais je crois qu'on a perdu Ryōta.

Akaashi tâta le sol du bout des orteils avec circonspection.

— Merci, dit-il finalement en tâchant de trouver le chemin vers son futon. T'es un héros, Kōtarō.

Sa vision était un peu incertaine, mais, le temps d'un instant, il aurait juré l'avoir vu rosir. Il retira son t-shirt avec difficulté, abandonna l'idée de se débarrasser du short qui refusait toute coopération, puis se glissa dans son futon, prêt à oublier toute la soirée pour ne pas avoir à en affronter les conséquences le lendemain matin.

— T'as oublié de remettre ton pyjama, nota Bokuto en se changeant lui-même.

Akaashi grommela, s'assit et tendit les bras en l'air en bâillant.

— Je sais pas où il est, dit Bokuto en réponse à sa demande muette.

Il finit néanmoins par dénicher le t-shirt bleu ciel sous l'oreiller du passeur et, après l'avoir remis à l'endroit, le lui enfila maladroitement sur le crâne. Akaashi n'avait nullement l'attention de l'aider à s'acquitter de sa tâche ; il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand Bokuto essaya de trouver un moyen de faire passer ses bras _et_ sa tête de façon efficace, et eut même la bonne idée de cacher ces derniers croisés dans son dos pour l'embêter, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, pour les lui rendre quand le capitaine le lui demanda d'une voix un peu désespérée.

— T'es le meilleur, marmonna Akaashi alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à faire sortir sa tête du t-shirt après une lutte acharnée.

Bokuto rit nerveusement.

— Bonne nuit, Akaashi, dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

Ce dernier, cependant, lui attrapa la jambe avec la vivacité d'un caméléon gobant une mouche, et déclara d'une voix pâteuse :

— Merci d'être venu, Bokuto-san. T'es le meilleur petit ami de la Terre. De l'univers, même. Je t'aime beaucoup, beaucoup...

Bokuto lui détacha doucement les mains puis releva la couverture sur lui. L'air conditionné le faisait frissonner.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il si bas qu'Akaashi se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Il se glissa dans son propre futon, les yeux grands ouverts sur le plafond. Akaashi, de son côté, se tournait et se retournait, tendant parfois les bras au-dessus de sa tête, repliant ses jambes sous lui, se redressant pour quelques secondes avant de retomber lourdement sur son oreiller.

— Akaashi...

La voix de Bokuto résonna dans le noir. Akaashi, quelque part sur la route qui menait au sommeil tant espéré, rognonna quelque chose pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

— C'est vrai, pour Kenma ? Je veux dire...

Akaashi ouvrit un œil.

— Kenma ?

— Tout à l'heure, rappela-t-il nerveusement. T'as dit que, hum...

— Ah, ça ? Nan, c'était une blague.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque cru percevoir un soupir de soulagement.

— Ah, fit Bokuto. (Il se tut quelques secondes.) Et, hum... est-ce que... il y a quelqu'un que t'aimes bien ? Genre...

Akaashi cilla, puis prononça un « mmh » peu convaincant. Il ne sut jamais si Bokuto lui avait ou non répondu ; un instant plus tard, il était profondément endormi, loin des défis étranges et des vortex dans le sol, là où les vers de terre géants tueurs ne pourraient plus l'atteindre.

 


	8. Pour la victoire

Personne ne s'étonna de trouver Ryōta affalé au milieu du couloir, le lendemain matin, et la plupart des visiteurs l'enjambèrent sans lui prêter plus d'attention qu'il n'en méritait.

Bokuto était déjà levé quand Akaashi se réveilla. Le passeur s'assit, analysa l'état de son cerveau pour constater qu'il avait, par miracle, évité la gueule de bois, et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche en se grattant négligemment le ventre. Devant le miroir, il se découvrit le teint frais, les cheveux joyeusement hirsutes, les yeux aussi brillants que s'il avait eu droit à une semaine complète de sommeil. Pris d'un doute, il vérifia la date. Jeudi, dix heures. Rien d'inhabituel.

Son reflet lui sourit négligemment. Il lui trouva quelque chose d'un peu crispé.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte que les souvenirs l'envahirent sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. En quelques secondes, ses joues se mirent à chauffer dangereusement, tandis que la honte et l'embarras se frayaient un chemin sans se presser jusqu'à son cœur qui battait la chamade, déjà maîtrisé par une profonde anxiété. Il jura entre ses dents.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait la rencontre de celui qu'il avait intelligemment appelé « Keijivre », mais jamais il n'avait à ce point regretté de l'avoir laissé prendre sa place pour à ce point le couvrir d'opprobre. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement des mots qui s'étaient échappés de sa bouche, pas exactement de la réaction des autres, et espérait que c'était le cas pour toutes les personnes présentes.

Pour Bokuto en priorité.

Il s'immobilisa soudain, frappé d'horreur.

Il l'avait embrassé. Il avait _embrassé_ Bokuto. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, s'en aspergea le visage, et décida qu'il ne quitterait cette salle de bain que lorsqu'on l'y obligeait.

Ce moment, malheureusement, arriva plus vite que prévu ; trois coups retentirent contre la porte qu'il avait par chance verrouillée, le faisant sursauter.

— J'ai fini, dit-il en refermant le robinet.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'affronter le monde. Avec un peu de chance, tous auraient oublié ; quand il arriverait dans la cuisine, il les trouverait à parler d'autre chose, et...

— KEI-KEI A EMBRASSÉ KOTARO ! hurla une voix d'enfant dans le couloir.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, complètement abattu. Un jour, pensa-t-il, il découvrirait un remède à sa naïveté. Un jour.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se reprendre en main pour se diriger vers la cuisine, il ne put se résoudre à croiser le regard de Bokuto qui, assis à table, riait avec Kazuo sans avoir l'air le moins du monde gêné.

— Salut, Keiji ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant entrer. Bien dormi ?

Il se passa une main dans la nuque sans répondre, puis accepta gracieusement la tasse de thé qui lui était offerte par sa mère. Celle-ci soupirait :

— Je suis triste de ne pas avoir vu ça. Ils sont tellement discrets.

— Berk ! cria Keita en laissant tomber la moitié de ses céréales sur la table. Dégueulasse !

— Tu trouves ? sourit Bokuto. On sort ensemble, après tout. Hein, Keiji ?

Akaashi sentit son estomac tomber comme une pierre au fond de son ventre. Il répondit :

— Oui, c'est vrai...

La situation était pire qu'il ne l'avait espéré mais, au moins, Bokuto ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il s'assit à côté de lui, toujours tendu, mais plus personne ne souleva cette histoire les heures qui suivirent.

Le capitaine, par ailleurs, ne changea pas son attitude envers lui. Il le regardait avec les mêmes yeux rieurs, l'attrapait par l'épaule quand il voulait attirer son attention, se plaignait à chaque pique reçue, se frottait les mains à chaque pique envoyée. Ryōta, qui subissait une impitoyable gueule de bois, en fit les frais à peu près toute la matinée ; trop fatigué pour réagir, néanmoins, il se laissa taquiner par Shirofuku, Mayu et Bokuto sans jamais ouvrir la bouche, si bien qu'on le retrouva affalé sur un canapé, de l'herbe dans les cheveux, quelques traces de boue sur les joues et le front, les yeux à moitié fermés tandis que Shirofuku s'arrangeait pour prendre les plus belles photos de groupe possible afin de les ajouter à son dossier.

Akaashi, occupé à jouer avec Akio, leur jetait de fréquents coups d’œil, l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne s'éveilla que lorsqu'Akihiko débarqua dans la pièce, l'air ravi.

— Keiji, Kōtarō ! Vous vous êtes remis d'hier, j'espère, parce que j'ai une super nouvelle à vous annoncer !

— T'es enceinte ? demanda Mayu, s'attirant par là les rires du public, Ryōta excepté.

— Mieux que ça, sœurette.

Il croisa les bras à l'arrière dans sa nuque, comme s'il attendait qu'on l'interroge plus avant, ce que seul Bokuto eut la bonne grâce de faire.

— J'ai été discuter avec l'entraîneur d'un petit club du coin, dévoila fièrement Akihiko. J'lui ai parlé de vous, et il était très impressionné par le classement de Kōtarō. Il a accepté de tenter un match, si on arrivait à réunir suffisamment de personnes pour former une équipe. Et devinez quoi ?

Bokuto se releva d'un bond.

— T'as trouvé ?

— J'ai réussi à convaincre quelques membres d'une association de quartier de se joindre à nous !

Bokuto, rayonnant, lui frappa dans les mains avec un cri de victoire.

— Par contre, continua Akihiko, on n’a pas de libéro.

— Yukie-san a joué comme libéro, rappela Akaashi.

— Sans blague ? Extra !

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils.

— Je suis une fille, au cas où, nota-t-elle.

— Et alors ? C'est qu'un match sans pression. De toute façon, il y a deux femmes parmi les trois autres joueurs. Tu ne seras pas toute seule.

— Si ça ne vous dérange pas, alors. Mais je vous préviens, j'ai plus joué sérieusement depuis pas mal de temps.

— Longtemps ?

— J'y joue encore les week-ends, parfois, mais rien de bien...

Bokuto l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

— Mais c'est super, Yukie ! Tu devrais aider aux entraînements !

— Plutôt crever, rétorqua-t-elle avec un ravissant sourire. Sans vouloir te vexer.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, trop fébrile pour se laisser abattre par ce genre de commentaire. Il attrapa Akaashi par le bras, l'obligeant à transférer Akio à Mayu pour préparer leurs affaires le plus rapidement possible. Dix minutes plus tard, ils attendaient devant la voiture. Bokuto, plus surexcité que jamais, bavassait sans s'occuper de savoir si quelqu'un l'écoutait, des étoiles plein les yeux. Akaashi, lui, contemplait ses mains avec nervosité.

Bokuto, il en avait fait l'expérience, disposait d'une personnalité extrêmement simple à perturber dans certaines situations. Il s'était habitué à ses sautes d'humeur au milieu de matchs ou d'entraînements, au point de pouvoir les deviner avant même qu'elles ne se produisent. Cette fois, seulement, la situation en question lui apparaissait nébuleuse et imprécise, parcourue de variables inconnues susceptibles d'influencer chacune de ses prévisions. Bokuto ne connaissait pas l'équipe, n'avait plus participé à un véritable entraînement depuis quelques jours et trépignait tellement d'impatience qu'il existait un risque non négligeable de le voir accumuler les erreurs.

Et puis, Akaashi, son passeur et partenaire, l'avait embrassé.

Il secoua la tête pour éloigner le souvenir qui, depuis son réveil, s'amusait à le titiller aux moments les plus inopportuns.

Akihiko, fin prêt, entra dans le quatre-quatre de sa mère. Shirofuku s'installa à ses côtés, tandis que Bokuto et Akaashi s'asseyaient à l'arrière. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour voir une deuxième voiture les suivre, Norie au volant, accompagnée de Reiko, Mashiro et Mayu qui avait apparemment réussi à reléguer le bébé au premier adulte à sa portée.

— Un public pour nous soutenir ne nous fera pas de mal, dit Akihiko lorsqu'Akaashi le lui fit remarquer.

Il n'en était pas certain, mais ne répondit rien.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au gymnase, ils trouvèrent une dizaine de joueurs occupés à s'échauffer, pas tout à fait adultes ni adolescents. La plupart semblaient de l'âge d'Akihiko ; ce dernier rejoignit l'homme qui les entraînait, les désigna d'une main, puis le coach s'avança vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

— Bienvenue ! les accueillit-il. Vous êtes donc les joueurs dont m'a parlé ce jeune homme !

Ils acquiescèrent.

— Lequel d'entre vous fait partie du top cinq lycéen ?

Bokuto gonfla la poitrine.

— Je suis impatient de vous voir jouer, dit l'homme. Donnez tout ce que vous avez ; mes garçons ne vous feront pas de cadeaux, croyez-moi !

Il éclata de rire, puis retourna auprès de « ses garçons » en frappant des mains.

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux jeunes femmes de la vingtaine et un homme qui devait frôler les trente ans les rejoignirent et, après les présentations, tous commencèrent à s'échauffer. Alors qu'Akaashi, concentré, lançait des passes à chaque joueur, Bokuto sautillait sur place en attendant son tour. Il écrasa la balle au sol dès qu'il en eût l'occasion, déclenchant par là quelques exclamations impressionnées.

— J'suis en pleine forme, aujourd'hui ! s'exclama-t-il en remerciant Akaashi d'une tape un peu brutale dans le dos. On va leur montrer ce qu'on vaut, pas vrai ? T'as intérêt à me filer tes meilleurs ballons, Akaashi !

Il n'avait pas de souci à se faire ; s'il ne lui obéissait pas, il risquait de subir le pire match de son existence. Il avait suffisamment fait l'expérience des crises de déprime de Bokuto pour ne pas vouloir en affronter une nouvelle aujourd'hui.

Tâchant d'ignorer les cris d'encouragement gênants des membres de sa famille, il se plaça sur le terrain.

La rencontre se déroula d'abord plutôt maladroitement pour la nouvelle équipe autoproclamée ; Bokuto, comme l'avait prévu son passeur, était bien trop survolté pour jouer intelligemment ; Akaashi avait du mal à s'adapter efficacement aux besoins de chacun, bien qu'il ne fît aucune erreur irréparable et qu'Akihiko lui assurât le contraire. Par chance, une des deux inconnues se trouvait être excellente au bloc malgré sa taille moyenne et, comme il le leur avait raconté, Akihiko s'en sortait très bien aux réceptions. Contre toute attente, Shirofuku faisait un libéro plus que correct ; elle rattrapa quelques balles difficiles et manquait rarement sa passe à Akaashi, ce dont il la remercia silencieusement plus d'une fois.

Ils commençaient seulement à bien coordonner leurs mouvements quand le premier set leur échappa de quelques points. Par chance, Bokuto, nullement déçu et motivé par les encouragements de son maigre public, ne relâcha pas sa vigilance ; au début du deuxième set, Akaashi eut le plaisir de retrouver l'as qu'il était à Fukurodani, toujours avide de marquer, et Bokuto demanda tant de passes qu'il fut obligé de lui en refuser — après, bien sûr, s'être assuré que ça ne risquait pas d'influer sur son humeur, et, par là, sur le cours du match.

— J'en attendais pas moins d'un attaquant de ce niveau ! rit l'entraîneur sur le bord du terrain à la fin du deuxième set, arraché de justesse par Akaashi et ses coéquipiers. Et votre passeur n'est pas mauvais non plus !

Akaashi, en effet, se sentait en meilleure forme que d'habitude, et limita les fautes à quelques déséquilibres involontaires issus, le plus souvent, d'une réception de ballon sauvé _in extremis_ après une attaque un peu trop violente.

— C'est parce qu'il est amoureux ! lâcha Shirofuku du fond du terrain.

Akaashi resta parfaitement stoïque et prit bien soin de poser les yeux partout ailleurs que sur Bokuto. Son cœur, ignorant ses ordres murmurés, martela si fort sa poitrine qu'il fut incapable de dire si c'était à mettre sur le compte du sport ou de quelque chose d'autre.

Le sport, finit-il par décider, était une explication tout à fait acceptable.

Le sourire de Bokuto, lui, n'entrait pas en ligne de compte, pas plus que ses exclamations triomphantes lorsqu'ils réussissaient une combinaison difficile, encore moins la façon dont il criait tantôt son nom, tantôt son prénom en s'élançant pour attaquer.

Rien à voir avec le souvenir de ses lèvres sur les siennes, une éternité plus tôt.

Le troisième set démarra rapidement. Pas un instant leurs adversaires ne leur permirent baisser leur garde, et les scores, au coude à coude, ne laissèrent à personne le loisir de deviner l'issue du match.

Lorsque l'équipe adverse dépassa en premier la barre des vingt points, Akaashi était si tendu qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire craquer ses articulations malgré les regards noirs de Shirofuku. Il grinçait tant et si bien des dents qu'il finit par avoir un peu mal à la mâchoire. Après un temps mort durant lequel ils n'avaient de toute façon pas grand-chose d'autre à conseiller que de continuer sans rien changer, il se remit sur le terrain, le souffle court, et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front avec la manche de son t-shirt.

— Déjà fatigué, Keiji ? dit Bokuto en se tournant vers lui.

Akaashi haussa les épaules. L'ailier avait beau avoir enchaîné les frappes durant tout le deuxième et début du troisième set, il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde exténué ; à vrai dire, si on avait demandé l'avis d'Akaashi, il aurait juré que Bokuto avait regagné de l'énergie, peut-être en aspirant la leur par quelque procédé magique peu recommandable.

— On va pas les laisser gagner contre nous, hein ? Yamiji-san nous le ferait salement payer !

Imaginer la réaction de leur coach réveilla un peu Akaashi. L'arbitre siffla la reprise, et il se prépara à passer la balle à Akihiko qui, comme ils l'avaient décidé, se tenait prêt à exécuter une attaque de trois mètres en bonne et due forme. Par chance, la ruse fonctionna parfaitement, et, alors que les contreurs adverses s'élançaient pour bloquer Akihiko, le passeur remporta le point en assénant une seconde main bien sentie qui déclencha quelques sifflements dans l'assistance.

— Tu gères, Akaashi ! le complimenta Bokuto en l'invitant d'un geste à lui frapper dans la main, ce qu'il fit avec un semblant de sourire — plus que tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà offert au cours de ce match-ci.

Deux points plus tard, ils avaient enfin fait un break ; le score étant de 22 à 21, Akaashi se jura de ne plus jamais insulter Ryōta s'il avait le malheur de perdre ce match, ce qui, apparemment, fut suffisamment motivant pour lui permettre d'effectuer des passes si parfaites qu'il s'en trouva lui même étonné.

Le tableau affichait 24 à 23 pour eux quand ce fut enfin le tour de Bokuto de servir. Les doigts croisés, Akaashi pria toutes les entités existantes pour qu'il ne rate pas son coup.

Il ne le rata pas. Le libéro adverse, par contre, réceptionna la balle de justesse, désorganisant l'attaque qui réussit tout de même à les surprendre avec une feinte désespérée ; Akihiko, doué de réflexes qui n'avaient rien à leur envier, la renvoya avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le sol. Akaashi n'eut pas à réfléchir. Les yeux brillants d'une lueur sauvage comme il n'en avait qu'en de rares moments de concentration extrême, Bokuto jaillissait de l'arrière du terrain avec un timing presque parfait, instinctif ; il envoya la passe d'Akaashi s'écraser sur les lignes adverses en traversant le bloc aussi aisément que s'il n'avait pas existé.

Pendant une seconde infinie, le silence s'abattit dans la salle. L'arbitre, enfin, siffla la fin du match.

Les acclamations qui résonnèrent lui parurent plus assourdissantes que celles dont il se souvenait en compétition officielle ; soudain inondé d'une allégresse si intense qu'elle le fit trembler, Akaashi se jeta dans les bras de Bokuto qui poussait un cri de victoire. Soulevé de terre, il se mit à rire comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis un bon moment, puis l'équipe entière les rejoignit, et il se sentit envahi d'une vague de bonheur si complet qu'elle para ses yeux d'assez d'émotion pour remplir un océan.

C'était juste un match sans importance, siffla dans sa tête la voix de la raison, mais, pour une fois, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de l'écouter.

— Tu avais raison, Kōtarō, dit Norie en les voyant sortir bras dessus bras dessous du gymnase après les salutations et remerciements. Il arrive même à Keiji de sourire, quand il en a envie.

Et le sourire d'Akaashi, lorsqu'il croisa son regard, se fit plus grand encore.

_xxxxx_

Attablés dehors, à la lueur des lanternes, Bokuto et Akihiko résumaient le match pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'y assister, s'attirant quelques fois des regards assassins de Ryōta qui avait passé la journée à tenter de conserver le contenu de son estomac bien au chaud à l'intérieur de celui-ci.

Le visage posé sur une main, Akaashi sentait la fatigue réclamer son dû, une récompense cette fois bien méritée. Depuis le coucher du soleil, il faisait bon. Les grillons chantaient encore, ignorant la tombée de la nuit, et les rumeurs agréables de la conversation qui ondulait jusqu'à ses oreilles le berçaient doucement. Une soirée parfaite, songea-t-il en contemplant distraitement le profil de Bokuto qui décrivait sa seconde main en des termes si élogieux qu'il en aurait d'ordinaire rougi.

— C'est pas si mal, hein ? susurra Shirofuku à son oreille. De l'entendre parler comme ça.

Elle avait parlé suffisamment bas pour qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre. Il resta silencieux.

— Vous avez bien joué, continua-t-elle.

— _On_ a bien joué. Toi aussi.

— Bien sûr, mais je parle de vous deux. Je suis sûre que le coach aurait été impressionné. On aurait dit que vous communiquiez par la pensée.

— Ah... oui. J'en sais rien.

Le sentiment qui avait résulté du match d'aujourd'hui avait en effet quelque chose de différent de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'éprouver. C'était étrange. Une sensation qui s'enroulait comme du lierre de ses pieds à sa poitrine, caressante, difficile à identifier. Une compréhension nouvelle ? Une plus grande complicité ?

— Il est plutôt beau gosse, hein ?

Heureusement qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris le sens du mot « subtilité ». Avant qu'il ait pu les retenir, cependant, les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, semblables une nuée d'abeilles.

— C'est vrai.

— T'es adorable, Keiji. Ça fait des mois que ça flotte dans ton regard. Tu commences à t'en rendre compte ?

Il se tourna vers elle.

— De quoi ?

— Pourquoi l'avoir appelé lui ?

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

— C'était le seul choix possible.

— Il aurait survécu sans toi. Konoha aurait tout aussi bien pu faire l'affaire.

— Konoha ?

Bien sûr que non. Il pinça les lèvres.

— Tu l'as embrassé, lui rappela-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Il la dévisagea un moment.

— Je sais, répondit-il enfin.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

— Alors ? Comment c'était ?

Gêné, il détourna les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de Bokuto qui lui adressa un signe joyeux de la main. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Bien, murmura-t-il.

— Bien ?

— Très bien.

Merveilleusement bien.

Il soupira, transporté par la lumière suave des lanternes et les bourdonnements de la nuit, par le sang qui battait à ses tempes avec douceur, l'émotion qui agitait sa poitrine, convive familière et silencieuse d'un dîner secret qu'il avait toujours pris soin d'ignorer.

Puis, lentement, il ferma les yeux et sourit.

 


	9. À malin, malin et demi

— Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, déclara Mayu en épluchant une pomme d'un geste courroucé. Si je le vois ouvrir la bouche encore une seule fois, je l'assassine.

Elle tendit le fruit épluché à Shirofuku qui le coupa en quatre parts pour les placer sur une assiette blanche.

— J'ai l'impression qu'il passe son temps à nous jeter des maléfices dès qu'on a le dos tourné, confia Bokuto en jetant un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule.

— Il a pas aimé la gueule de bois, c'est tout, dit Shirofuku. C'est pas comme si on l'y avait obligé, non plus !

Ils l'avaient peut-être un peu poussé à concourir contre eux par des moyens vicieux, certes, mais, apparemment, personne ne voyait où était le problème.

— Laissez tomber, soupira Akaashi. Il a toujours été comme ça, même quand on était petits. Je croyais qu'il était venu de l'enfer pour m'arracher mon âme.

Ils hochèrent tous gravement la tête. Ryōta était un démon, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

— Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'empêcher de rentrer dans notre chambre si on couvrait la porte de sel ? demanda Bokuto.

— Si seulement, répondit Akaashi. J'ai déjà essayé.

Il avait alors dix ans et avait vidé le paquet de sel pour tracer une large ligne devant sa porte, dans l'espoir de le repousser suffisamment longtemps pour lui laisser l'occasion de tarir ses larmes.

— Et Yū ? fit Mayu en plaçant une deuxième pomme entre les mains de Shirofuku. Il n'était pas supposé venir ? Je croyais que c'était le seul qui parvenait à lui faire assez peur pour qu'il l'évite comme la peste.

Yū, frère aîné d'Akaashi, était un homme de 26 ans qui avait toujours eu un goût singulier pour traumatiser les enfants. À l'âge de 16 ans, il avait poursuivi Ryōta dans toute la maison, déguisé en esprit vengeur, et Ryōta avait pleurniché pendant des semaines. Akaashi, lui, n'avait pas été impressionné. Après tout, il supportait son frère depuis six longues, longues années.

— Il ne vient pas, les informa-t-il. Il doit travailler.

Sa mère le lui avait annoncé la veille avec un profond soupir.

— Dommage, regretta Bokuto, j'aurais bien voulu le rencontrer.

Mayu et Akaashi secouèrent la tête.

— Crois-moi, tu ne connais pas ta chance, dit Akaashi. Ça vaut mieux comme ça.

Yū était formé de l'improbable combinaison de Norie, Mashiro, Ryōta et Lucifer en personne. Lui donner l'occasion de rencontrer le pseudo-petit ami de son frère équivalait à envoyer ce dernier directement sur le bûcher.

— Il doit bien avoir une faiblesse, dit Mayu. Je veux dire, il en a plein, mais une vraie faiblesse, quelque chose qui le calmerait pour le reste des vacances.

— Les serpents ? tenta Shirofuku, et tout le monde prit un air profondément choqué.

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa sculpture en quartiers de pomme.

— Est-ce qu'il n'a pas peur des fantômes ? fit Akaashi.

S'il n'en avait pas peur, il les avait sûrement en horreur depuis l'attaque de son frère. Il n'était probablement pas facile à impressionner, mais ce vendredi terriblement long et ennuyeux méritait bien un peu d'action.

— Mashiro a déjà essayé de lui faire croire que la maison était hantée, mais il ne l'a pas cru. Tu le connais, il est hyper méfiant.

— Il suffit d'être assez convaincant, répondit Shirofuku. Bien préparer le terrain, histoire de le mettre dans l'ambiance, et quand il ne s'y attend pas...

Bokuto jaillit derrière elle et l'attrapa par les épaules en criant un « BOUH » tonitruant ; elle en tomba de sa chaise avec un juron.

— Bonne idée ! s'exclama Mayu comme si elle n'avait rien vu de la scène. Je suis sûre qu'il fera profil bas si on est témoins d'à quel point il est chochotte.

— Et comment on fait ça ? demanda Akaashi, plus terre-à-terre. Si on organise une séance de frayeur à l'intérieur de la maison, tu peux être sûre que tous les enfants vont finir traumatisés à vie.

Ils réfléchirent un moment.

— Je me demande s'il n'y a pas un vieux temple abandonné un peu plus haut dans les bois, révéla Mayu. Un truc minuscule et glauque à souhait. Quelques petites poupées pendues à l'entrée, des bruissements et des murmures entre les arbres, une légende à faire peur et quelqu'un d'assez flippant pour le faire pisser dans son froc, et c'est parti. Je veux bien me dévouer, pour cette dernière partie. Il paraît que j'ai l'air morte quand je laisse mes cheveux devant mon visage.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle les ramena en avant avec un sourire démoniaque. Akaashi frissonna.

— Ça fera l'affaire, jugea-t-il. Il n'y a plus qu'à.

— Je propose qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, dit Mayu. Un pour les préparatifs, un pour attirer Ryōta dans le piège.

— Keiji serait probablement plus apte à piéger l'animal, remarqua Shirofuku. Une ou deux provocations et le voilà parti. Il se jetterait sous un train si Keiji affirmait pouvoir en faire de même.

— Pas très malin, commenta Bokuto. J'veux aider à décorer votre temple, moi !

— T'es doué pour ça ? demanda Mayu.

— Plutôt, ouais. Enfin, je crois.

— J'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à me préparer. Maquillage, tout ça. Je crois que les kimonos flippants de notre grand-mère se trouvent ici, en plus.

— Je suis complètement nulle en maquillage, affirma Shirofuku. Et vous ?

— Laissez-moi faire, dit Bokuto. Je suis un pro.

— Un pro ? s'étonna la manager.

— Mes sœurs, lâcha-t-il en guise d'explication.

— Ah. Bon, eh bien, je suppose que c'est décidé. Akaashi et moi pour la team préparation psychologique, Mayu et Bokuto pour la team ambiance de la soirée. Ça vous va ?

— Nickel ! confirma Bokuto, puis les invita d'un geste à poser leurs mains sur la sienne pour renforcer la cohésion du groupe.

— Mission : « La pendue et la revanche » activée ! décréta Mayu. C'est parti !

_xxxxx_

— Non, voyons, c'est impossible, murmurait Shirofuku, la mine effrayée, à l'attention d'Akaashi.

— Haruna n'est pas du genre à mentir. Si ce qu'a dit Mashiro est vrai, je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

Ryōta, assis dans le canapé à lire un vieux manga qu'il avait emprunté à la grand-tante Mariko, tendit discrètement l'oreille.

— Mais les esprits n'existent pas, Keiji, reprit Shirofuku. Ça se saurait, si c'était le cas.

— Ça se sait, justement. J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs...

Il baissa sensiblement la voix, si bien que Ryōta dut s'approcher un peu pour capturer leur échange.

— Ils disent qu'une femme morte hante le petit temple... la même que celle qu'Haruna a vue. Elle est habillée en blanc et couverte de sang. Apparemment, elle serait connue pour écorcher ses victimes et faire des vêtements avec leur peau fraîche...

— Pff, n'importe quoi.

— Je te jure que si. Je crois que Bokuto l'a aperçue, le jour de son arrivée, juste à l'orée du bois.

— Il devait avoir de la merde dans les yeux, comme d'habitude, cracha Ryōta, incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps. Vous êtes vraiment stupides de vous laisser berner par ce genre de commérage pathétique.

Shirofuku croisa les bras.

— S'il ne s'agit que de commérages, comme tu le dis si bien, comment expliques-tu les multiples témoignages qui s'échangent dans la vallée ?

— Les vieux adorent se faire peur, c'est tout. Et, apparemment, vous valez pas beaucoup mieux.

Il ricana. Shirofuku et Akaashi échangèrent un regard.

— Tu traites Mashiro de menteur ? l'accusa Akaashi en haussant un sourcil.

— Il se fichait de vous, voilà tout.

— Il avait pas l'air de rire.

— Vous avez inventé la moitié de l'histoire, de toute façon. Je viens ici plus souvent que toi. J'en aurais entendu parler, s'il y avait une légende urbaine dans le coin.

Sous ses airs de grande assurance se cachait un certain malaise que Shirofuku et Akaashi eurent tôt fait de remarquer.

— Va le lui demander, si tu ne nous crois pas, le provoqua la manager en admirant ses ongles.

Tous deux avaient prévu que l'adolescent refuse par fierté ; malheureusement, il acquiesça avec un sourire sournois.

— J'y vais de ce pas.

Ils rejoignirent Mashiro qui, dans le salon, regardait la télé en grignotant un paquet de chips.

— Un esprit ? dit-il lorsque Ryōta lui posa la question. Bien sûr qu'il y en a un ! Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ?

Son neveu blêmit ; Shirofuku et Akaashi, eux, échangèrent un regard soulagé.

— Non, répondit Ryōta.

— Oh, c'est une histoire passionnante. Il y a au moins quinze personnes qui l'ont vue, en ville.

— Qui ?

— Sadako. L'esprit d'une jeune femme abandonnée par son mari infidèle. Après les avoir assassinés et écorchés, sa maîtresse et lui, elle s'est mise à errer dans la montagne, folle de remords et de chagrin. Elle s'est pendue dans le petit temple au bout du chemin de terre, tu vois lequel ?

Ryōta déglutit.

— Oui.

— Il paraît que son esprit y rôde toujours et s'attaque à tous les menteurs et aux âmes impures.

— N'importe quoi, marmonna Ryōta avec un regard en biais pour son cousin.

Akaashi, seulement, ne réagit que par un croisement de bras.

— Pourquoi on n'irait pas voir, puisque ça te paraît si stupide ? proposa-t-il.

— Parce que c'est ridicule, répliqua Ryōta.

— Ou parce que t'es une chochotte qui a peur de se faire écorcher par un esprit malveillant inexistant, asséna Shirofuku. Viens, Keiji. On y va.

— Vous allez où ? demanda Ryōta, l'air un peu inquiet.

— Au temple, pardi ! Il y a des gens qui sont courageux, ici, contrairement à toi et ta petite nature.

Les deux adolescents ricanèrent, tirant à l'embêtant cousin quelques irrépressibles rougeurs le long des joues. Comble de l'horreur — et de la satisfaction, pour Akaashi —, Mashiro lui-même l'observait d'un air narquois.

— Je ne crois pas à ces légendes pitoyables, se défendit Ryōta avec fierté.

— Une bonne excuse pour cacher sa peur, commenta Shirofuku.

— Je n'ai pas peur.

— Non ?

— Pas du tout !

— Ah bon ?

— Très bien. Je vais vous prouver que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de demeurés crédules.

Mashiro siffla.

— Le vocabulaire, mon garçon, le réprimanda-t-il.

— Désolé, oncle Mashiro.

— Allons-y, dans ce cas, décida Shirofuku. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

Furieux, Ryōta lui emboîta le pas.

_xxxxx_

Le temple, un petit bâtiment de pierre dévoré par la végétation et usé par le temps et la pluie, répandait autour de lui une aura sombre et morbide qui tira à Akaashi un long frisson le long de l'échine. À côté de lui, ni Shirofuku ni Ryōta ne paraissaient à leur aise ; ce dernier ne cessait de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué à tout instant par un esprit malveillant.

Ce qui arriverait, si Bokuto et Mayu avaient rempli leur part du marché.

Tous trois sursautèrent violemment en entendant un brusque craquement dans les arbres ; quelques instants plus tard, un grand oiseau non identifiable s'envola pour des cieux moins maudits. Ils tressaillirent.

— Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit, avoua Shirofuku. Personne ne m'a prévenu que ce serait si glauque.

— C'est hanté par un esprit vengeur, rétorqua Ryōta, à quoi tu voulais que ça ressemble ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Avance, monsieur « je n'ai peur de rien » !

— Toi, avance, cracha-t-il. Hors de question que j'entre là-dedans tout seul.

— Plus si sûr de soi, hein ? railla Akaashi.

Il était bien content d'avoir une longueur d'avance sur son cousin, pour une fois. Son malaise, néanmoins, n'en était pas moins réel. Au-dessus de lui, pendue à une branche d'arbre, une poupée de paille tanguait tristement sous le vent.

— Très bien, décida Ryōta. On y va à trois.

Secrètement soulagés par la proposition, Akaashi et Shirofuku acquiescèrent en silence. Ils prirent une inspiration et, d'un même mouvement, avancèrent d'un pas.

Un hurlement monstrueux retentit non loin d'eux, leur faisant dresser les cheveux sur la nuque ; Shirofuku s'immobilisa comme un animal apeuré, Akaashi tenta de ne rien montrer des battements brutaux de son cœur et Ryōta, pâle comme la mort, sembla retenir un cri d'absolue terreur.

— Ça devait être un chat sauvage, se convainquit ce dernier, une main sur le cœur.

— On aurait dit une femme qu'on égorge, chuchota Shirofuku.

— C'est juste notre imagination, les rassura Akaashi, intimement persuadé qu'il s'agissait là de la manifestation d'une entité démoniaque.

Ils avancèrent à nouveau, avec précaution, jusqu'à arriver près d'une pierre couverte de mousse et traversée de traces sombres indéfinissables. Tous trois déglutirent.

— Est-ce que c'est du... commença Ryōta, mais il dut s'interrompre pour hurler de concert avec Shirofuku lorsque les silhouettes de Bokuto et Mayu surgirent devant eux avec un grondement sinistre.

Ryōta recula si vite qu'il se prit les pieds dans ses lacets et bascula en arrière. Shirofuku, elle, avait répliqué par un coup de pied d'une incroyable vivacité que Bokuto n'évita que de quelques centimètres.

— Tu m'as fait peur, Ducon ! s'écria-t-elle en le frappant sur la poitrine avec véhémence.

— Argh ! Pardon !

Oubliant leur antagonisme, Akaashi aida Ryōta à se relever. Mayu, constata-t-il, n'était même pas maquillée.

— On n'a pas trouvé mieux, fit-elle comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Notre grand-mère n'avait rien laissé ici, aucun kimono un peu sordide, et les enfants avaient pris les salles de bains d'assaut, alors on n'a pas eu le temps de se maquiller... ni de décorer l'endroit, d'ailleurs.

— Je savais que vous vouliez me piéger ! s'exclama Ryōta. Vous êtes vraiment...

Un nouveau gémissement aigu résonna derrière eux. Ils se figèrent.

— Vous avez entendu ça ? demanda Bokuto d'une petite voix.

— Oui, murmura Shirofuku. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

— Un chat sauvage ? proposa Mayu.

— C'est ce que j'avais dit, intervint Ryōta, mais...

Il y eut un bruissement inquiétant entre les arbres ; le groupe se resserra peu à peu.

— Vous disiez que vous n'aviez rien décoré ? dit Shirofuku.

— Rien de rien, répondit Bokuto.

— Alors, les poupées et le sang...

— Le sang ? Quel s—

Il s'arrêta brutalement. Interloqués, les quatre autres suivirent la direction dans laquelle était fixé son regard figé. Là, au milieu des troncs noirs, une femme aux longs cheveux gris et hirsutes et à la peau trop pâle pour être celle d'un être vivant les observait, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de respirer.

— Sadako, murmura Ryōta d'une voix tremblante.

— Impossible, souffla Akaashi.

L'apparition, soudain, ouvrit grand la bouche dans un hurlement muet. Puis elle se mit à courir dans leur direction.

Shirofuku hurla ; Mayu, l'attrapant par le bras, la tira sur le chemin de terre qui menait à la propriété de Mashiro ; Ryōta, paniqué, s'effondra au sol, incapable de se relever ; Bokuto fit un bond en arrière, terrifié, et prit ses jambes à son coup en s'époumonant bruyamment.

Akaashi, d'abord surpris, avait quant à lui bien vite repris son calme ; il s'élança à sa poursuite avant qu'il ne se perde au fond de la dense forêt, avec un dernier regard pour Ryōta qui, seul, devait faire face à son monstrueux destin.

Il retrouva Bokuto en suivant ses traces de pas dans la boue — Dieu merci, la nuit avait été plus humide qu'à l'ordinaire — à peu près cinq minutes d'intense angoisse plus tard.

— T'es malade, le répimanda-t-il alors que Bokuto, heureux de le voir apparaître, s'élançait vers lui avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Pourquoi t'as filé comme ça ?

— Mmh, je sais pas, réfléchit Bokuto. Peut-être à cause du fantôme meurtrier qui voulait nous écorcher vivants ?

Akaashi le dévisagea un instant, puis soupira.

— Bokuto-san. Tu sais que les fantômes n'existent pas ?

— C'est ce que je croyais, avant aujourd'hui !

— Ce n'était pas un fantôme, révéla-t-il.

Dans sa panique, il avait eu assez d'esprit pour analyser la situation et, plus encore, le visage de l'apparition vengeresse.

— Quoi, alors ? Une hallucination ?

— C'était ma grand-tante Mariko.

— Hein ? Tu rigoles !

— J'imagine qu'elle a dû s'arranger avec Mashiro... probablement avec ma mère aussi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était du genre à plaisanter. Elle devait s'ennuyer.

Il aurait dû deviner que Mashiro préparait un coup en leur racontant cette stupide légende. Comme Ryōta, ils avaient été dupés. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, comme ils disaient. Il jura.

— Bon, fit-il, rentrons avant qu'ils ne répandent d'horribles rumeurs sur notre dos.

Se retrouver seul avec Bokuto dans le silence de la forêt avait un petit quelque chose d'incommode. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes, revenant sur leur pas, et, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas y penser, Akaashi ne pouvait éviter de détailler son compagnon de galère ; le rythme de ses pas, les marmonnements qui lui échappaient parfois, ses cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, les frôlements accidentels, rares mais bien présents, lorsque la route les contraignait à se rapprocher, tous ces détails s'inscrivaient dans sa mémoire, dans les battements de son cœur qui imprimaient chaque information sur sa poitrine avec plus de véhémence que jamais. Quelque chose d'incommode ? Non, quelque chose de grisant. Les yeux de Bokuto se posaient parfois sur lui pour le fuir aussitôt, aussi vifs que les serres d'un rapace en chasse.

Ce n'était pas si mal, finalement, de se retrouver seuls, enfin, sans la famille pour leur tourner autour, sans Shirofuku et ses sourires en coin, sans Ryōta et ses grommellements qui berçaient leurs nuits. Pas si mal, ce silence un peu tendu, différent de ceux, confortables, auxquels ils avaient toujours été habitués depuis le début de leur amitié.

L'espace d'un instant, Akaashi se surprit à souhaiter de pouvoir rester là un moment encore, profiter de ce moment d'accalmie qui leur était offert sur un plateau d'argent.

Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour regretter ce vœu.

— On est perdus, geignit Bokuto en s'accroupissant au sol pour agiter les feuilles mortes avec un bâton trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Mais non, le rassura Akaashi tout en pensant qu'ils mourraient probablement dévorés par un ours s'ils ne retrouvaient pas très vite leur chemin.

— J'étais sûr que c'était par ici ! J'ai suivi exactement le même chemin, c'est pas possible !

— Bokuto-san...

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Akaashi ? J'veux pas mourir !

— Du calme. On ne va pas mourir.

Il leur restait un peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil ; logiquement, s'ils continuaient à avancer dans cette direction, ils finiraient par tomber, sinon sur la demeure de Mashiro, au moins sur une agglomération et un signe de présence humaine.

Il commença à désespérer lorsque le bois entreprit de s'assombrir dangereusement. Les craquements lugubres, d'abord sporadiques, se firent de plus en plus fréquents ; inconsciemment, Bokuto et Akaashi se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, prêts à se battre bec et ongle contre le premier animal sauvage venu si la situation l'exigeait.

Ils ne croisèrent pas de bête féroce, cependant, juste un oiseau nocturne un peu à l'avance qui hulula au-dessus d'eux. Le silence, d'un peu tendu, se transforma en mutisme désespéré. Il faisait noir quand ils s'arrêtèrent sous de hauts arbres au tronc lisse.

— On est vraiment perdus, conclut Akaashi en s'appuyant contre l'un d'eux. Comment on a fait notre compte ?

— J'en sais rien, mais ça craint. Tu crois qu'on va devoir passer la nuit ici ? Ils partiront à notre recherche, non ?

— Évidemment.

Quant à savoir à quel moment ils les retrouveraient, ça...

Il refusa d'y penser.

Bokuto l'observa un instant, puis s'appuya sur le tronc, juste à côté de lui, juste assez proche, dans l'obscurité ambiante, pour lui tirer un frisson.

— Ton portable ne capte toujours pas ?

Akaashi vérifia tout en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse.

— Non, souffla-t-il en le rangeant. Pour ça que je déteste me perdre dans des coins perdus.

Silence, à nouveau.

— Tu crois qu'on devrait repartir ? demanda Bokuto.

— J'en sais rien.

Ils se turent. Akaashi sentit quelque chose lui grimper sur le bras et le chassa avec un léger sursaut.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait partir, oui, finit-il par dire. On tombera peut-être sur quelque chose. Un abri. Même un vieux sanctuaire ferait l'affaire.

— Ou une clairière, lâcha soudain Bokuto.

— Une clairière ?

— Eh bien, nous sommes définitivement perdus. C'est pas le jeu préféré du dieu louche de la montagne ?

Akaashi examina la question.

— On a juste été maladroits.

Bokuto se détacha de l'arbre pour se placer face à lui. Sa voix, plus grave que d'habitude, le réchauffa comme un feu de bois dans une maison enneigée.

— On dit, entama-t-il, que ces bois appartiennent à un dieu farceur qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que d'y perdre les vagabonds. Il suffit d'un rien, un instant d'égarement, et te voilà enfoncé dans la nuit profonde, sans aucun chemin ni guide pour te ramener chez toi.

— Bokuto-san...

Mais il l'ignora, baissant à nouveau la voix.

— Tu es perdu, effrayé, prêt à lutter pour ta vie, à attendre les secours, priant pour que les esprits acceptent de te rendre un semblant de sens de l'orientation. C'est alors que, errant au milieu des arbres, tu la vois enfin...

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Akaashi le dévisagea un instant. Bokuto s'était tant approché qu'il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur son visage.

— La clairière aux confidences, murmura-t-il, et le sourire de Bokuto s'élargit.

— Tant qu'à être perdu, autant vérifier si les légendes sont vraies.

— Tu as des secrets à dévoiler ?

— Pas toi ?

Akaashi sonda son esprit, les yeux fermés.

— Tu le sauras peut-être, si on la trouve. La clairière aux confidences.

— Allons-y, dans ce cas. Arrêtons d'être perdus. Partons à l'aventure !

Éclairant le chemin grâce à la lumière de son portable, il reprit sa route, Akaashi sur ses pas.

Puis, après quelques minutes, la voix d'Akaashi s'éleva dans le noir, à travers le chuchotement du vent dans les feuilles, des craquements des branches sous leur pied, du cœur battant à leurs oreilles.

— Bokuto-san, l'appela-t-il.

— Oui ?

Il s'arrêta.

— Demande-moi encore si j'aime quelqu'un.

Bokuto s'immobilisa pour se tourner vers lui. Il hésita un instant, comme pour évaluer s'il plaisantait ou non.

— Il y a quelqu'un que t'aimes bien ? céda-t-il finalement, le ton mal assuré.

Akaashi le contempla longuement. Sourit.

— Qui sait, répondit-il. On finira peut-être par le découvrir.

Puis il le dépassa d'un pas léger et s'enfonça dans la forêt obscure.

 


	10. La clairière aux confidences

— Une chance qu'on soit en été, commenta Bokuto en levant la tête vers le ciel. J'aurais pas aimé être coincé ici en plein hiver.

— Ah, ouais.

Akaashi s'était assis par terre sur une racine tordue qui, intriguée par les rumeurs propagées par les feuilles, avait apparemment décidé d'aller elle-même rechercher la lumière du soleil.

— Il neige souvent, dans le coin ?

— Pas vraiment. Ça dépend de l'année.

— Pas assez haut, peut-être ?

— J'en sais rien. J'imagine.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à parler météo, pour être honnête. Les paupières lourdes, les jambes tout autant, il avait simplement envie de dormir, de préférence dans son lit, loin des bruits bizarres et des ombres qui filaient dans la nuit.

— Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? demanda Bokuto en voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas.

Il ne répondit que par un bâillement. Bokuto sourit, une main dans la nuque.

— Bon, d'accord. On attendra ici, si tu veux. Tu vas dormir ?

— Mh.

— Je crois pas pouvoir dormir ici. Ce serait pas prudent, de toute façon.

Akaashi le dévisagea un moment. Bokuto s'accroupit près de lui.

— Mais je peux veiller sur toi, si t'en as envie. Devenir ton gardien du sommeil.

— Ça ira, merci.

— Je combattrai les animaux sauvages à coup de bâton. J'ai déjà une harde d'oiseaux de nuit tout prêts à m'obéir au premier sifflement.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que harde soit le terme approprié, Bokuto-san.

— Un troupeau, une volée, une meute, c'est pareil. Regarde, j'ai même une sentinelle qui surveille l'arrivée d'éventuels ennemis.

Une chouette invisible, qui hululait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, lâcha un cri strident. Akaashi afficha un léger sourire.

— J'ai toujours su que t'avais un faible pour elles, dit-il. T'es venu à Fukurodani juste pour ça, avoue.

— Et alors ? Ça te dérange ? fit Bokuto.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Akaashi puis s'écarta un peu en ricanant.

— Où tu vas ? s'inquiéta le passeur.

— Nulle part. J'établis un périmètre de sécurité.

— Je vois.

Il entendit ses pas craquer sur les feuilles et les branches, puis s'éloigner, s'éloigner, s'éloigner...

— Bokuto-san ?

La chair de poule envahit ses bras. Il se retourna pour scruter les ténèbres.

— Bokuto-san ? répéta-t-il, plus fort cette fois.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Son cœur rata un battement.

— Boku...

Un mouvement brusque au loin ; quelques instants plus tard, Bokuto le retrouvait en trottinant.

Il essaya de ne pas manifester son soulagement.

— J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama le capitaine en pointant involontairement sur lui la lumière aveuglante de l'écran de son téléphone.

— Trouvé quoi ? demanda Akaashi en écartant celui-ci d'un bras.

— La clairière !

Il haussa les sourcils.

— Tu...

— Viens !

Sans attendre, Bokuto le saisit par le bras et le tira à son corps défendant quelques mètres plus loin. Les arbres, en effet, s'arrêtaient brusquement, de sorte qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'air libre, libérés de la présence étouffante des troncs et des branchages.

— Regarde ! s'extasia Bokuto en courant au milieu de la clairière, un sourire aux lèvres qui disparut à la faveur de la nuit. On y est !

— C'est juste une clairière, Bokuto-san, le tempéra Akaashi.

Il était heureux de s'être débarrassé de la forêt, néanmoins, même pour un bref instant. Bokuto, qui s'était tourné vers lui, ouvrit grand les bras et embrassa les lieux du regard.

— Ce n'est pas _juste_ une clairière, Akaashi. C'est notre chance !

— Notre chance ?

— Sept confidences, dit-il. C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut pour sortir d'ici.

— Bokuto-san...

Mais celui-ci revint vers lui pour l'attraper par les épaules, l'air aux anges.

— Regarde !

Il se plaça à côté de lui, de façon à regarder tous deux dans la même direction ; la faible lumière de la lune se reflétait dans une étendue noire et ondulante dont Akaashi ne voyait pas grand-chose d'ici.

— Le lac, souffla Bokuto. Ta cousine avait raison.

Ça ressemblait plus à une mare un peu sale, mais il n'en dit rien.

— Et alors ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

— Alors, c'est super ! On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous !

— Chez mon oncle, tu veux dire.

— C'est la même chose. Putain, j'suis trop heureux !

— Je vois ça...

Bokuto, fébrile, semblait attendre quelque chose. Finalement, Akaashi soupira.

— Je suppose qu'il est préférable de rester ici que de retourner se perdre dans la forêt, de toute façon, céda-t-il. Au moins, on peut voir le ciel.

À ces mots, Bokuto leva les yeux.

— C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt joli, remarqua-t-il. On voit bien les étoiles.

En effet, celles-ci scintillaient joyeusement au-dessus leur tête, des millions de diamants abandonnés sur un tableau noir, plus nombreuses que tout ce qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de voir à travers la pollution qui surplombait la capitale.

— C'est autre chose qu'à Tokyo, commenta Akaashi.

— C'est clair. Tu viens ?

Bokuto s'éloignait à nouveau vers le centre de la clairière, les mains dans les poches. Il s'accroupit enfin, tapota le sol comme pour s'assurer de sa solidité, ce qui n'avait pas le moindre sens, et l'appela à nouveau.

Akaashi le rejoignit, perplexe.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— On est perdus au milieu d'une clairière avec une vue imprenable sur le ciel nocturne, répondit Bokuto. Tu trouves pas ça romantique ?

— ...Romantique ?

— Ouais ! Tu sais ce qu'on fait, dans ces moments-là ?

De nombreuses possibilités lui venaient à l'esprit, mais aucune ne pouvait décemment être prononcée à voix haute. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, dans ces moments-là ?

Bokuto s'allongea au sol, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

— On regarde les étoiles, Akaashi. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra voir une comète ! C'est pas encore la saison, mais on sait jamais, hein ?

Akaashi, après une hésitation, se coucha à côté de lui, le cœur battant.

— On ne sait jamais, répéta-t-il, et Bokuto sourit.

Le silence les berça un moment et, les yeux perdus sur des constellations qu'ils étaient tous deux incapables de reconnaître, ils savourèrent l'instant, apaisés. Akaashi n'avait jamais passé du temps à contempler les étoiles. Il n'y avait vu aucun intérêt.

Il en voyait, maintenant.

— J'aimerais savoir comment elles s'appellent, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— C'est pas comme si on avait souvent l'occasion de les voir comme ça, commenta Bokuto. C'est dommage, d'ailleurs.

— Mmh.

Rester allongé et immobile le faisait somnoler. Il bâilla.

— Hé, t'endors pas, lui dit Bokuto en lui secouant l'épaule.

— Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu pouvais rester éveillé toute la nuit pour veiller sur mon sommeil.

La main de Bokuto le relâcha, mais le souvenir de la pression qu'elle y avait exercée restait bien présent sur la peau d'Akaashi. Il frémit.

— T'as froid ?

— Non.

— Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment dormir...

— Je rigolais.

— Ah... parce que, hum... enfin, c'est pas très amusant de rester éveillé tout seul. Même si le décor est sacrément agréable...

— Je sais.

— Et puis, on doit toujours lui offrir sept secrets.

Akaashi lui lança un regard blasé qu'il ne perçut de toute façon pas.

— C'est juste une vieille légende, marmonna-t-il.

Son cœur, pour une raison inconnue, s'était emballé.

— Et puis, poursuivit-il, je n'ai pas sept secrets.

— Je suis sûr que si. Tout le monde en a, et sûrement tout plein. Y a un tas de trucs que tu sais pas de moi, par exemple.

Piqué par la curiosité, Akaashi se releva sur un coude.

— Ah oui ?

— Ouaip'.

— Quoi, par exemple ?

— Un secret pour un secret, Keiji, dit Bokuto. Et il en faut sept.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ; l'utilisation de son prénom, peut-être, ou bien le ton malicieux que Bokuto avait pris, ou l'envie d'entendre ce que nul autre n'avait entendu avant lui, de partager ce qu'il préférait d'ordinaire conserver à l'abri des regards. Toujours était-il qu'il répondit :

— Très bien. Toi d'abord.

— Mmh...

Bokuto réfléchit un moment.

— J'ai peur de l'orage, lâcha-t-il enfin.

— Ah.

— Je veux dire, genre, vraiment. Super méga peur. J'ai horreur de ça. Le tonnerre me fout les boules, et les éclairs, c'est vraiment...

Il frissonna. Akaashi esquissa un sourire.

— C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

— Te moque pas, Akaashi !

— Ça explique le camp de l'année dernière, se souvint-il, une main sur le menton.

— Oh, c'est bon...

Bokuto, en effet, l'avait passé la plupart du temps terré dans le local qui leur servait de dortoir, si bien que Konoha avait dû le traîner derrière lui malgré ses cris d'orfraie en menaçant de lui couper tous vivres pour les sept jours suivants. L'orage avait duré des jours.

— Tout s'éclaire enfin, dit Akaashi.

— Ça fait un, rappela Bokuto. Maintenant, c'est ton tour.

Son sourire disparut soudain. Trouver sept secrets n'aurait rien de facile. Pour faire égale mesure avec Bokuto, il lui fallait mettre la main sur quelque chose d'un peu embarrassant, mais pas suffisamment pour réduire sa fierté en miettes. Quelque chose comme...

— J'ai pleuré le jour où j'ai dû me débarrasser d'un chien dans Nintendogs, confessa-t-il, un peu honteux. J'avais douze ans.

Bokuto étouffa un rire.

— Je t'imagine tellement pas...

— Ouais, je sais, le coupa-t-il.

— Pourquoi tu l'avais relâché ?

— Pour pouvoir en prendre un autre. Fallait bien que j'avance dans le jeu. C'était un labrador.

— C'est cruel.

— T'as vu ? Allez, à toi.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'attarder là-dessus plus longtemps.

— Tout le monde me prend pour un imbécile, révéla le capitaine, mais je suis pas aussi con que j'en ai l'air.

Par chance pour Akaashi, il ne faisait pas assez clair pour que Bokuto remarque son air sceptique.

— Ah ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus innocent, mais Bokuto dut l'entendre dans sa voix, car il le frappa à l'épaule.

— Toi aussi, Akaashi ! Raah, c'est juste que je suis super nul pour bosser. Et écouter. Et étudier les trucs qui m'intéressent pas. J'ai une bonne mémoire, en vrai. J'ai failli passer une année quand j'étais gamin.

— Sans rire.

— Sur ma vie. Pour ça que j'ai retenu ta liste. C'était trop facile, en fait.

— Parce que ça t'intéressait ?

— Bah, c'était ta famille.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à se demander si cette affirmation avait pour eux une implication quelconque. Akaashi décida de changer de sujet.

— D'accord, à moi. Tu te souviens de la fois où t'as retrouvé ton MP3 complètement foutu au fond de ton sac de sport ?

Bokuto plissa les yeux.

— Plutôt, ouais. Il m'avait coûté un bras.

— On avait fait une enquête au sein de l'équipe, et on avait fini par accuser Konoha, mais il avait toujours clamé haut et fort son innocence...

— Par pitié, Akaashi. J'espère que c'était pas...

— Je suis navré, Bokuto-san. J'avais voulu déplacer ton sac et il s'est retrouvé par terre sans que j'aie eu le temps de le voir venir. J'ai peut-être _un peu_ marché dessus sans faire exprès.

— Akaashi !

— J'te demande pardon, s'excusa Akaashi tout en retenant un rire incontrôlable. Je l'ai juste remis dans ton sac en me disant que t'y verrais que du feu.

— T'es un monstre ! Et ce pauvre Konoha !

— Bah...

— Quand je pense que t'as gardé une _poker face_ tout du long, en plus ! Que tu m'as aidé à interroger les suspects un par un ! Aah, j'ai été roulé...

Il se posa une main sur les yeux d'un geste hautement dramatique. Akaashi gloussa.

— Je me sentais comme un flic ripou. C'était génial.

— Ça te fait rire, en plus !

— Bah...

— Je te déteste. Comment tu peux m'annoncer ça aussi naturellement ?

— Shh. C'était mon deuxième secret. À toi.

— J'en reviens pas !

— Tu veux sortir d'ici ou pas ?

— D'accord, d'accord. Alors, mmh... laisse-moi réfléchir... t'as intérêt à me racheter un MP3 !

Akaashi lui plaqua une main sur la bouche.

— Ça suffit. C'est oublié. Ce qui se passe ici reste ici, pas vrai, Bokuto-san ?

Celui-ci tenta vainement de se dégager, mais Akaashi l'immobilisa d'un sourire malveillant.

— Il y a prescription, siffla-t-il d'une voix terriblement basse.

— Mm-m-mmmm !

— Je prends ça pour un : « C'est d'accord, je passe l'éponge avec plaisir. Je vais maintenant t'annoncer mon troisième secret de sorte à nous permettre de retrouver un toit et de la nourriture qu'on ne sera pas obligés de prendre sur un animal vivant. »

Bokuto fit mine de lui mordre la main ; Akaashi l'éloigna vivement.

— Quoi qu'on n'ait pas vraiment besoin d'en chercher, à ce que je vois.

— Te crois pas sorti d'affaire. On en reparlera !

— Ton tour, Kōtarō.

Comme prévu, entendre Akaashi prononcer son prénom le calma immédiatement. Il grommela quelque chose, puis déclara d'une voix assurée :

— Quand j'étais en troisième primaire, ma classe a décidé d'organiser une pièce de théâtre pour la fête de l'école. Je t'ai dit que j'avais bonne mémoire ? Eh bah, c'était compter sans ma tendance à la nervosité. Il y avait une bonne centaine de spectateurs, dont mes parents et un oncle, bien sûr. À cause du stress, j'ai tout oublié. Au moment où j'aurais dû parler, je me suis mis à pleurer. Devant _tout le monde_.

Il en paraissait toujours absolument mortifié.

— Tu jouais quel rôle ?

— Un paysan. J'avais trois lignes. Pire jour de ma vie. Mon oncle le ramène toujours sur la table à un moment ou l'autre, quand on se croise. Je crois même qu'il en a gardé une vidéo.

— J'ai honte de le dire, mais j'aimerais beaucoup voir ça.

— Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de te le montrer. Quelle horreur. Plus jamais un truc pareil, plus jamais.

Akaashi trouvait étrange que Bokuto garde un si mauvais souvenir d'un moment de faiblesse comme celui-là, compte tenu de ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir au cours de matchs amicaux et d'entraînements ponctuels. Il jugea néanmoins préférable de se taire — pas la peine de déclencher une nouvelle crise de larmes. Il masqua le petit sourire qui cherchait sournoisement à étirer ses lèvres.

— À toi, Akaashi, rappela Bokuto.

Il sonda sa mémoire un long moment. Il ne lui revenait aucun souvenir d'enfance traumatisant — Ryōta, Yū et Reiko ne comptaient pas vraiment — ou particulièrement humiliant, si bien qu'il se mit à repasser les quelques dernières années devant ses paupières pour y trouver de quoi satisfaire Bokuto — ou, plutôt, la mystérieuse divinité qui les avait perdus au milieu de nulle part.

Lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, il fronçait les sourcils.

— Avant de rentrer à Fukurodani...

Il hésita une seconde.

— Quoi ? s'enquit Bokuto, interloqué.

— Je détestais jouer au volley. Le club, au collège... c'était un cauchemar. Pas à cause des joueurs, évidemment. J'étais juste... j'avais horreur de ça.

— Sérieux ? Pourquoi t'y étais inscrit, alors ?

— Ma mère m'y a forcé. Elle était un peu mère poule, à l'époque. Elle s'est améliorée depuis.

— Mais t'as continué au lycée, finalement, remarqua Bokuto. C'est que ça te dérangeait pas tant que ça, si ?

— Ah...

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait effectivement jamais parlé de ça. Il laissa ses yeux vagabonder dans le ciel un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

— À vrai dire, je jouais au baseball, quand j'étais petit.

— Sérieux ?

— Ouais.

— Tu faisais quoi ?

— Je voulais être lanceur. Mon frère jouait au lycée, et ma sœur n'a pas tardé à le suivre. Quand j'étais en dernière année de primaire, mon frère s'est pris une balle morte en plein dans la tête. Il n'a pas été blessé, heureusement, mais il aurait pu. Ma mère n'a pas trop apprécié. Elle a décrété que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il fallait que je trouve autre chose. L'équipe de volley lui paraissait plus sûre, je suppose.

— Triste, fit Bokuto.

— Ouais... enfin, au moment où je me suis inscrit au lycée, j'ai songé à reprendre le baseball sans son accord. J'ai essayé de lancer chez moi, mais j'avais pas eu assez d'entraînement, alors... c'était pas terrible. Je me suis réinscrit au volley un peu par dépit.

— Tu me brises le cœur.

— Je sais. Désolé.

— T'es content, maintenant ? D'avoir continué.

Akaashi sourit.

— Oui.

— Tu t'amuses ?

— Oui. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je crois que je détestais seulement pour la forme. La frustration, quelque chose comme ça.

Bokuto soupira.

— Heureusement que t'as continué, déclara-t-il. L'équipe aurait pas été la même, sans toi.

— Tu ne l'aurais jamais su.

— J'suis sûr que si.

— Tu parles. Allez, à toi.

Il ferma les yeux si fort que son front se plissa.

— Quitte à parler du collège, entama enfin Bokuto, j'ai eu une période hyper rebelle, en troisième année. Jusqu'à la fin de ma première année de lycée, en fait. Ma mère en pouvait plus, mes profs non plus. Je crois qu'il n'y avait que le coach qui arrivait encore à m'apprécier — faut dire que je me donnais à fond, à l'époque. Enfin, autant que maintenant, quoi.

— Rebelle à quel point ?

— Bah, tu sais... disons que j'étais plutôt classique, avant ça. Petite coupe qui attire pas l'attention, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, en plus, parce que mon père voulait absolument que son fils se fasse bien voir du reste du monde. Un jour, j'en ai eu assez, et j'ai commencé à traîner après les entraînements et entre les cours. J'en ai loupé un petit paquet, en fait. De cours, hein, pas d'entraînements.

Maintenant qu'il l'évoquait, Akaashi en avait peut-être bien entendu parler. Il avait toujours cru qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de plus qu'une légende urbaine.

— J'ai laissé mes cheveux pousser un peu, poursuivit Bokuto, puis Kuroo m'a aidé à m'en décolorer une partie. J'ai cru que mon père allait s'évanouir, quand il m'a vu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Oh, on s'est juste un peu disputés. Cette fois et plein d'autres. C'était un peu la guerre ouverte, faut dire. Et, évidemment, tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche n'était qu'un tissu de connerie motivé par la sacro-sainte « crise d'adolescence », à ses yeux.

Il sourit aux étoiles.

— Je me suis battu une ou deux fois, continua-t-il. Avec une bande qui traînait autour du lycée.

— Sans blague.

— Ouais. Avec Konoha, en fait, en première année. Ils saoulaient une fille de ma classe.

— Et t'as été les voir ? Chevalier servant, hein ?

— Je comptais pas vraiment leur péter la tronche, juste discuter poliment. Enfin, ils ont quand même failli bien m'amocher.

— T'as gagné ?

— On était deux contre trois. Non. Kuroo est venu nous arrêter. Je sais même pas comment il a été mis au courant. Peut-être à cause de Yukie ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il a prétexté l'arrivée d'un flic de patrouille dans le coin et les autres se sont taillés. Ils devaient pas être revanchards, parce que je les ai plus vus, après ça.

— Wow.

— Quoi ?

— Je sais pas, ça change l'image que j'avais de toi.

Bokuto se releva sur ses coudes.

— Pas en mal, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Akaashi pouffa.

— Non, pas en mal. C'est juste... étonnant. Enfin, je suppose qu'on cache tous une certaine facette de notre personnalité.

Rassuré, Bokuto se recoucha.

— J'avoue. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais le genre de mec à pleurer devant Nintendogs, par exemple.

— Oh, ça va...

Bokuto lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Il s'était allongé si près que leurs bras se touchaient presque. Frappé par cette soudaine réalisation, Akaashi sentit son cœur s'emballer.

— Enfin, conclut le capitaine, je me suis calmé depuis. Mon père aussi. Il me laisse aller où je veux — j'y serais allé de toute façon. J'ai juste gardé les cheveux, parce que j'aimais bien. Et ma plus jeune sœur adore.

— Moi aussi, dit Akaashi à l'étourdie.

— La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, Akaashi. Tu dois toujours me dire ton quatrième secret.

— On en a dit sept, en tout.

— C'est sept chacun. T'essaies de te défiler !

— Pas du tout. Laisse-moi réfléchir...

Sa main était si proche de celle de Bokuto qu'il avait très envie de l'y glisser. Ce secret, cependant, en resterait encore un pour un moment.

— J'ai embrassé Kenma, avoua-t-il enfin, jugeant qu'il s'agissait là d'une confession acceptable. Pour un pari.

— Quoi ? s'écria Bokuto. Non ! Quand ?

Sa voix portait en elle des notes de désespoir qui lui tirèrent un sourire.

— Fin de l'année dernière, répondit-il.

— J'y crois pas !

— Ah, et...

Bokuto se redressa d'un bond.

— Y a plus ?

— J'ai peut-être aussi embrassé Kuroo... occasionnellement. Une fois ou deux. Ou trois.

— Mec ! J'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

— J'avais aucune raison de le faire.

— Pourquoi _il_ m'a rien dit ?

— Il voulait put-être pas t'attrister.

— Ah ? Pourquoi ?

Akaashi tourna le visage vers lui.

— T'as pas dit que t'étais, je cite : « un petit peu gay pour ton meilleur ami » ?

Bokuto lui renvoya un regard outré.

— Je... c'était... c'est ses cuisses, c'est tout ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi, ça devrait être illégal ! T'as vu ses muscles ? Pire que moi, ma parole !

— C'est-à-dire qu'on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de les comparer, vu la taille de tes genouillères.

— Parce que t'as déjà essayé de les comparer ?

— Pure curiosité scientifique.

— Regarde-les. Les miennes sont mieux.

Il leva la jambe pour le lui prouver. Akaashi la pinça d'un air intéressé.

— Mieux, je ne sais pas. Mais ça reste honorable.

— Je finirai bien par te faire changer d'avis. Un jour.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Bokuto reprit :

— Toi et Kuroo... j'en reviens pas. J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, cela d—

Il fut interrompu par une poignée de brins d'herbe humide dans la figure.

— Argh ! s'exclama-t-il en les retirant vite fait. Monstre !

Akaashi ne répondit rien. Il l'aida à retirer un brin qu'il avait miraculeusement aperçu dans ses cheveux.

— Donc, dit Bokuto, est-ce que Kuroo embrasse b...

— Bokuto-san.

— Quoi ?

— Passons à la suite.

— C'était juste de la curiosité !

— Ton tour, cette fois.

Bokuto marmonna des mots dont Akaashi ne put saisir le sens puis réfléchit quelques longues secondes. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix avait changé. Pas grand-chose. Juste une hésitation.

— J'aime bien tes mains, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Silence. Bokuto ravala sa salive.

— Je veux dire, corrigea-t-il, j'aime vraiment beaucoup tes mains. Je, euh...

Akaashi examina ses paumes, intrigué.

— C'est un peu gênant, dit Bokuto.

— Un peu, confirma Akaashi avec un demi-sourire.

— Et un peu gay, continua Bokuto.

— Très gay.

— C'est ton influence.

— On va dire ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis pouffèrent.

— Bref, à toi. Dis-moi un truc embarrassant.

Akaashi soupira. Il se sentait bien, ici, à partager des secrets ridicules au milieu de la nuit. La main reposant sur son ventre, il dit :

— La première chose que j'ai pensé en arrivant dans l'équipe, commença-t-il, puis il s'interrompit pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

— Allez, dis.

— Mmh...

— Akaashi, j't'ai dit les pires trucs que j'avais sous la main. Chacun son tour !

— La première chose que j'ai remarquée, reprit Akaashi, c'est que je t'ai trouvé plutôt très bien foutu. J'veux dire, comme ça.

— Sérieux, t'as pensé ça ?

— Mmh, oui ? Je veux dire... c'est pas comme si j'avais arrêté de le penser à un moment donné.

— Aww, Akaashi !

Il se sentit rougir.

— T'as rien à m'envier, toi non plus, ajouta Bokuto. T'as toujours été le mec le plus BG de l'équipe.

— C'est ton sixième secret ?

— C'est pas comme si ça en avait déjà été un. J'veux dire, c'est évident. Mon sixième secret...

Il s'agita un peu, puis se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face.

— J'étais vraiment content que tu m'invites ici. Je, mh... vraiment, vraiment content. En fait, ce jour-là, j'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, avoua-t-il avec un rire nerveux.

Le cœur d'Akaashi se contracta douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il déclara, le souffle court :

— Quand ma mère m'a annoncé qu'on allait devoir passer une semaine en famille, j'ai cru que ce serait un cauchemar. Que je supporterais pas de passer plus d'un jour ici, surtout en sachant que tout le monde serait sur mon dos. Mais finalement...

Il inspira une bouffée d'air en espérant calmer la vigueur nouvelle de ses pulsations cardiaques. Bokuto le contemplait en silence. Akaashi croisa son regard pour ne plus le lâcher.

— Ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester ici un mois de plus si c'est pour être avec toi.

Bokuto ouvrit légèrement la bouche, la referma, puis, toujours en le regardant fixement :

— Je... j'ai pas vraiment... je suis pas réputé pour mes talents d'acteur, confia-t-il à voix basse. Je suis pas non plus un très bon menteur. Je...

Il déglutit. Prit une inspiration.

— Je, euh... suis amoureux de... quelqu'un.

Akaashi n'eut pas la maladresse de demander de qui. Il n'en avait pas besoin, de toute façon.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa prononcer un mot, par peur, peut-être, de briser la fragile bulle d'intimité qui s'était formée autour d'eux. Akaashi finit par baisser les yeux, le cœur pratiquement à l'arrêt.

— La dernière fois, souffla-t-il enfin, quand je t'ai embrassé... (Il s'interrompit, incertain.) J'étais... heureux. Je me suis dit...

Bokuto cilla. Son regard voyageait des iris d'Akaashi à ses lèvres et, si on avait demandé l'avis du passeur, il aurait juré l'avoir vu s'arrêter de respirer.

— ... que j'aurais aimé pouvoir recommencer.

Il était content d'être protégé par l'obscurité ambiante. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas aimé connaître la couleur de son visage à cet instant précis.

Bokuto le dévisagea une seconde, muet, puis sa main se détacha lentement de son corps pour effleurer doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis qui retenait son souffle, le cœur battant.

— Keiji, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui sonna agréablement douce à ses oreilles, suave, et il fut soudain pris du désir irrépressible de l'entendre chuchotée tout contre elles.

Les doigts de Bokuto descendirent jusqu'à sa bouche, légers comme la caresse d'une plume, puis il demanda :

— Je peux...?

Il acquiesça silencieusement. Bokuto sourit.

Presque au ralenti, le capitaine s'approcha de lui, laissa glisser sa main jusque sous son oreille et, avec une douceur irréelle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact ne dura qu'un instant. Juste assez pour faire bouillir le sang d'Akaashi dans ses veines. Ils étaient si proches, désormais, que leur souffle se mélangeait dans la nuit. Akaashi ne pensait plus aux étoiles. Il ne pensait même plus à la forêt ou aux secrets.

Ses mains traversèrent les cheveux de Bokuto, y plongèrent avec un contentement tel qu'il en devenait presque insupportable, puis partirent retrouver sa nuque, son cou, son front, et, bientôt, ce fut lui qui initia le contact, incapable de tenir plus longtemps, avide de revivre des sensations que sa bouche commençait déjà à oublier.

Il comprit, après un moment, qu'il se fichait d'être perdu dans les bois, qu'il se fichait des dieux et des légendes, des esprits vengeurs ou des animaux sauvages. Il pouvait tout aussi bien rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, sous le ciel nocturne, les chevilles chatouillées par l'herbe humide, le bras de Bokuto autour de lui, sa main dans son dos, ses lèvres sur les siennes et sur son front et sur ses joues, les battements de son cœur contre sa propre poitrine, présents sous chaque centimètre carré de sa peau tiède. Ils échangeaient parfois un regard, souriaient, s'embrassaient à nouveau, et une fois de plus le monde prenait des couleurs impossibles derrière ses paupières closes.

— Je t'aime, souffla Bokuto entre leurs lèvres, et Akaashi lui répondit par baiser pressé plus fort, un autre, et un autre, puis un rire étouffé.

Il s'allongea, dos au sol, toutes les étoiles du ciel dans ses iris, et continua à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Bokuto l'enferma dans une cage invisible, les mains appuyées sur l'herbe de part et d'autre de sa tête, le visage fendu d'un sourire radieux, puis il laissa son nez pousser un peu contre le sien, s'y frotter légèrement, et répéta :

— Je t'aime.

Akaashi enroula ses bras autour de son dos afin de lui couper toute chance d'échappatoire.

— Tu quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Je t'aime.

— J'ai pas bien entendu...

Alors Bokuto le lui murmura à l'oreille, lui tirant un frisson agréable le long de la colonne vertébrale, le lui répéta encore et encore, sur chaque portion libre de sa peau, sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et la ligne de son cou, au creux de son épaule, et sur ses mains, un million de fois sur ses mains.

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je...

Akaashi, s'il n'avait pas été si concentré sur Bokuto et ses gestes et sa voix et sa chaleur et la douceur de ses doigts qui, désormais, s'étaient entremêlés aux siens, se serait peut-être mis à pleurer — son sourire, cependant, gardait les larmes dans un territoire si éloigné de lui-même qu'il doutât même en avoir déjà versé une seule au cours de sa vie.

La joie qui gonflait sa poitrine remplissait son corps tout entier, illuminait son visage et déposait ses bourgeons partout dans sa cage thoracique, cherchait à grandir encore, à sortir de lui-même pour s'enraciner tout autour, éclairer la clairière de la lumière du soleil.

Ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, les mains de Bokuto jouant distraitement avec ses cheveux, son corps pressé contre le sien, quand résonnèrent les premiers chants d'oiseaux. Les étoiles, constata Akaashi, pâlissaient à vue d’œil. Il cilla.

— Le soleil se lève, annonça-t-il doucement.

— C'est vers quelle heure, ces jours-ci ? demanda Bokuto d'une voix un peu engourdie.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pris le temps de dormir.

— Quatre heures et demie, répondit Akaashi en se redressant.

Bokuto s'était assis lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin les premières lueurs du jour. L'herbe verdit, la marre, plus loin, refléta timidement les rayons du soleil et la forêt s'éclaircit jusqu'à paraître moins dense et effrayante qu'elle l'avait été la veille.

Et puis, juste en face, entre deux troncs sombres, deux petites pierres sculptées annonçaient le commencement d'un étroit chemin ocre qui sinuait pour s'enfoncer dans le bois. Sitôt qu'il l'eût remarquée, Bokuto se releva d'un bond et manqua de perdre l'équilibre.

— Le chemin ! s'exclama-t-il, rayonnant. Ça a marché !

Il aida Akaashi à se mettre debout.

— Je suis quasiment certain qu'il était là depuis le début, soupira Akaashi.

— Sept secrets, dit Bokuto en se tournant vers lui. On va pouvoir rentrer !

— Incroyable, Bokuto-san, dit Akaashi.

Bokuto lui adressa un large sourire.

— Je savais qu'on y arriverait ! Viens !

Et, sans prévenir, il glissa sa main dans la sienne pour le conduire sur le chemin du retour.

 


	11. L'ultime épreuve

Le réveil d'Akaashi fut composé de murmures et de gloussements à moitié masqués.

— C'est de la merde, grognait une voix masculine. T'aurais pas pu en prendre un autre ?

— Il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton « photo », Ryō-chan, répliqua Shirofuku. C'est littéralement écrit sur l'écran.

— Je hais les écrans tactiles, c'est pourri, ça foire tout le temps, et puis...

— Grouille-toi, crétin !

Sentant venir le danger, Akaashi ouvrit difficilement un œil. Il voyait plus flou qu'à l'ordinaire. Il songea à prendre un rendez-vous avec un ophtalmologiste, juste pour être sûr, puis força ses pensées à revenir sur le chemin qui l'intéressait, à savoir la raison de la présence de Shirofuku dans sa chambre.

Accroupie près de Bokuto et lui, elle fixait intensément un Ryōta échevelé à l'air plus sombre que jamais. Sa main tendue formait le V de la victoire. Ryōta, quant à lui, semblait se battre avec un téléphone por—

— Hé, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda soudain Akaashi d'une voix pâteuse.

Shirofuku fit volte-face, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

— Rien, mon poussin. Tu l'as eue, Ryō-chan ?

Il marmonna son assentiment. Le visage de Shirofuku s'illumina instantanément.

— Je savais que t'étais plus cool que t'en avais l'air !

Pour une étrange raison, Ryōta s'empourpra avant de filer dans le couloir sans demander son reste. Akaashi tenta de se redresser, en vain ; le bras qui s'était enroulé autour de lui était bien décidé à le garder couché contre le corps de son propriétaire.

La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Shirofuku ricana.

— Adorable. Trop mignon. Je n'ai même pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je vois là, c'est tellement...

Elle lâcha un soupir à peine exagéré puis admira l'écran de son téléphone.

— Je la mets en fond d'écran, décida-t-elle. Je la regarderai chaque jour en me levant le matin pour me mettre de bonne humeur.

Akaashi plissa les yeux. Encore une fois, il était pris au piège. Il tenta à nouveau de se lever ; il était à mi-course quand Bokuto ouvrit soudain les paupières pour l'attraper par la taille et le ramener à terre avec un rire démoniaque. Shirofuku l'imita derechef.

— Je vous hais, tous les deux, cracha Akaashi alors que Bokuto posait le menton sur son épaule.

— J'en suis sûre, rétorqua Shirofuku.

— Tu me hais ? répéta Bokuto d'une voix triste.

— Laissez-moi tranquille, monstres. Je veux juste dormir.

— Dormir ? s'exclama Shirofuku. Il est quatorze heures !

— On a passé la nuit à la belle étoile, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

— Ça vous apprendra à vous perdre dans la forêt comme des imbéciles. Je savais que Kōtarō n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation, mais toi, Keiji...

Ledit Keiji attrapa la couverture et se cacha dessous avec un gémissement plaintif. Il sentit Bokuto lui secouer les épaules en riant comme une baleine tandis que Shirofuku prenait quelques nouvelles photos à ajouter à leur dossier personnel.

— C'est pas notre faute, expliqua Bokuto lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Akaashi ne répondrait pas à ses sollicitations. C'est le dieu de la forêt.

— Oui, bien sûr, répondit Shirofuku.

— Je déconne pas ! On a tourné en rond pendant des heures, puis on est tombés sur la clairière aux confidences, et...

— La clairière aux confidences !

Elle éclata de rire. Bokuto secoua à nouveau Akaashi.

— Akaashi, aide-moi !

Celui-ci, terrassé par la fatigue, jaillit de sous la couverture si brusquement qu'il leur tira un petit cri surpris.

— C'était juste une clairière, Bokuto-san. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux...

— Vous vous êtes raconté vos plus honteux secrets ? demanda Shirofuku avec un intérêt non feint.

Elle avait senti la douce odeur du ragot ; désormais, il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'elle les laisse lui échapper.

— Ça te regarde pas, dit intelligemment Bokuto, et Akaashi l'en remercia en silence.

— Kōtarō t'a parlé de la fois où il a failli mourir intoxiqué par ce qu'il prenait pour un bol de soupe mais qui était en fait une dose de produit nettoyant pour bois ?

— Yukie !

— Oh oh oh ! Et la fois où...

Bokuto se jeta sur elle pour la faire taire ; elle l'évita souplement. Akaashi bâilla.

— Sans blague, j'ai cru que la femme de Mashiro-san allait faire une crise cardiaque, raconta Shirofuku en s'asseyant par terre. Elle assurait que vous alliez finir dévorés par un ours des montagnes.

— On n’en a pas vu, dit Bokuto. Mais j'ai vu plein de hiboux !

— T'as dû les attirer, avec tes grands yeux benêts. Comment vous avez retrouvé votre chemin ?

— On a traîné toute la nuit dans la clairière, intervint Akaashi. On a trouvé un chemin au matin, et comme il menait pas très loin d'ici...

— Une chance de cocu, commenta Shirofuku. Vous avez baisé ?

Akaashi s'étrangla et se mit à tousser ; Bokuto, lui, avait laissé échapper une exclamation.

— Quoi ? fit Shirofuku. Vous vous perdez une nuit entière sous les étoiles, le besoin de chaleur se fait sentir, vous venez de vous confesser votre amour —

— On n'a pas... commença Akaashi, mais un regard brillant de Shirofuku suffit à le faire taire.

— Ah, les garçons, si j'avais su que ça se terminerait comme ça... enfin, je le savais, à vrai dire, mais quand même... qu'est-ce que je suis supposée ajouter ? Félicitations ? Je suis si fière de vous.

— T'es vraiment...

Akaashi ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se passa les mains sur les joues dans l'espoir stérile d'effacer les couleurs dont sa peau s'était parée.

— Ça et le fait qu'on vous retrouve étroitement enlacés dans votre chambre quelques heures plus tard, pardon, mais les bruits commencent à courir.

— Tu rigoles ! s'exclama Bokuto.

— Bon, je les ai peut-être _un peu_ lancés. Mais j'étais pas toute seule, Reiko aussi s'en est donnée à cœur joie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Akaashi, persuadé que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

— Oh, rien. Juste que vous aviez le même petit sourire satisfait que Konoha quand il vient de découcher, vous savez.

Ils échangèrent un regard soupçonneux.

— Comment tu sais quel air a Konoha quand il vient de « découcher » ? s'enquit Akaashi.

Son sourire s'élargit.

— Certains secrets sont faits pour le rester, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

Elle ponctua sa réplique d'un clin d’œil appuyé. Akaashi décida de ne pas creuser la question.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, il est l'heure de vous décrocher l'un de l'autre et de rejoindre les gens bien élevés. Et je conseillerais amicalement à notre bon Keiji de faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux s'il ne veut pas que les bruits s'accumulent.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls dans un silence gênant. Bokuto s'étira.

— Bon, dit-il, du coup...

Il fit mine de se lever, mais Akaashi le saisit par le bas du t-shirt.

— Chacun son tour, lâcha ce dernier.

Bokuto s'installa face à lui. Sa position, un peu trop formelle, paraissait légèrement inconfortable. Il tendit la main pour lisser les mèches rebelles d'Akaashi qui se sentit rougir à nouveau. Il prit la décision de travailler sur cet aspect de sa personne dès qu'il serait de retour chez lui — ce manque de contrôle était absolument intolérable.

— Et voilà, nickel ! s'exclama Bokuto.

— Merci.

Il y eut un étrange instant de flottement puis, d'un même mouvement, leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches s'effleurent et se rencontrent avec douceur. Akaashi frémit légèrement. Une chaleur solaire se propagea dans ses veines — il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Bokuto pour l'enlacer et celui-ci lui étreignit la taille, sur les lèvres un sourire irrépressible.

— Je crois qu'on ne devrait pas traîner ici, murmura Akaashi.

— C'est vrai.

La prise de Bokuto se raffermit un peu. Akaashi l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser encore, savourant chaque instant de ce contact plus qu'agréable, désormais certain qu'il devrait faire preuve d'une force surhumaine pour dompter les émotions qui l'envahissaient sans même qu'il ne cherche à les retenir lorsqu'ils rentreraient tous deux à Fukurodani.

— Elle attend, dit Bokuto.

— Mmh.

Il n'avait pas très envie d'écouter.

— Et elle a une photo de nous en otage, au cas où.

Il ne fallut à Akaashi qu'un dixième de seconde pour émerger.

— ... J'avais oublié.

— Allez, viens.

Bokuto se détacha de lui et se releva. Il aplatit à nouveau les cheveux d'Akaashi et profita d'un instant d'inattention pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Quel gamin, pensa Akaashi. Il le suivit tranquillement, les mains dans les poches de son short, et entra dans la pièce centrale de la maison, un grand salon dans lequel devaient se trouver la plupart des membres de sa famille, sans même penser à toutes les réflexions qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y subir.

Il découvrit son oncle Mashiro en pleine discussion avec sa mère. Bokuto s'était installé auprès de Shirofuku qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil ; écartant Mayu, qui était assise à côté de lui, Akaashi se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur le canapé.

— Alors, les garçons, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? demanda Norie.

Son ton taquin n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Bokuto répondit par un « très bien » enthousiaste et tous deux ignorèrent tant bien que mal les sourires narquois qui s'agitaient sur les visages de l'assemblée.

— Norie vient de m'informer de votre départ demain matin aux aurores, signala Mashiro. Votre coach aurait apparemment insisté pour vous revoir avant votre camp d'été.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Akaashi.

— Il a dit de vous préparer à suer plus que vous ne l'avez jamais fait, précisa Shirofuku. Enfin, si on ne compte pas cette nuit, bien s—

Bokuto la fit taire en lui tirant violemment l'oreille. L'assistance éclata de rire ; Ryōta, qui jouait à la console dans un coin, ricana bruyamment.

— Barbare, siffla-t-elle en se massant le lobe.

— Bien, reprit Mashiro, puisque nous sommes tous là...

— Pas tous, intervint Mayu. Où sont Kazuo et les autres ?

— Au parc animalier avec les enfants, l'informa Ryōta sans lever les yeux de sa console. T'écoutes jamais, quand on parle ?

— Bref, coupa Mashiro alors que Mayu s'apprêtait à répliquer, il est temps de conclure la grande question de cette semaine.

— Quelle question ? demanda Akaashi.

— Yukie-chan, Kōtarō, venez devant moi, je vous prie.

Akaashi retint un soupir. Cette partie du plan lui était légèrement sortie de la tête.

— Nous allons maintenant savoir lequel de nos deux concurrents est le plus apte à mériter le cœur de notre bien-aimé Keiji !

Shirofuku et Bokuto s'affrontèrent du regard. Mashiro extirpa une feuille de sa poche ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes qu'il posa sur son nez.

— D'après mes informations, déclara-t-il d'une voix pompeuse, nous avons quatre victoires pour Yukie-chan, deux victoires pour Kōtarō, et un ex æquo pour ce que j'appellerai « le cauchemardesque épisode de la cuisine ».

Les yeux de Shirofuku se mirent à briller. Norie, cependant, leva la main avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce fût.

— Nous avons néanmoins décidé d'ajouter quelques épreuves secrètes afin de pimenter un peu les choses, ajouta-t-elle. D'abord, le talent pour tenir l'alcool.

Ils déglutirent en chœur.

— Bokuto gagne haut la main, annonça Reiko en entrant dans la pièce, Akio dans les bras. Il avait encore l'air plus frais qu'un pinçon quand on est partis.

— Il a fait semblant de boire, protesta Shirofuku.

— Oh, j'en doute, sourit tranquillement Reiko. J'ai jamais vu une bouteille se vider aussi vite.

— Un point pour Kōtarō ! décida Mashiro en ajoutant une barrette à la feuille dans la colonne appropriée. Deuxième épreuve secrète !

— Le sens de l'humour, révéla Norie. Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que...

— Yukie gagne, termina Mayu.

— Quoi ? se révolta Bokuto. Pourquoi ?

— Elle m'a envoyé plein de photos retouchées des membres de votre équipe. Et puis, t'as lu son blog ?

La bouche d'Akaashi s'assécha brusquement.

— Quel blog ? demanda-t-il.

Shirofuku s'était subrepticement écartée d'eux.

— « Scandale à la montagne avec la crème de Fukurodani » ! répondit Mayu.

Bokuto afficha une mine scandalisée.

— Yukie !

— Ouuuups, désolée, dit-elle sans en avoir le moins du monde l'air.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as été raconter ? Et qui lit ça ?

Akaashi avait déjà un petit doute sur la question.

— Oh, pas grand monde, répondit-elle d'un ton léger. Juste Mayu, et peut-être Konoha... et toute l'équipe... et Nekoma, et Shinzen, et...

— _Quoi ?_

Elle recula encore d'un pas, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Et j'ai peut-être _très accidentellement_ envoyé le lien au coach...?

Sentant la soudaine soif de sang qui avait envahi la pièce, Mashiro s'immisça dans la conversation.

— Allons, allons, ce n'est pas bien grave. Et puis, vous êtes des célébrités, maintenant !

— Je crois que je vais me laisser mourir, marmonna Akaashi.

— _Pas avant qu'on ait eu notre revanche !_ gronda Bokuto.

— On s'en occupera pendant le camp, ne t'en fais pas.

— Ah oui ? fit Shirofuku, hilare. Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, exactement ?

— On s'arrangera pour que Konoha nous refile tous tes pires secrets, puis on les vendra au reste de l'équipe.

— Il ne vous dira rien, assura-t-elle. Je le paye bien trop cher pour ça.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître votre vie sexuelle, répliqua Akaashi. Épargne-nous les détails.

Ryōta siffla ; Norie et Reiko, elles, gloussèrent discrètement.

— Très malin, Keiji.

Elle avait asséné ça avec un sourire qui en disait long. Il comprit qu'il ne voulait effectivement rien savoir de ce qu'elle et Konoha pouvaient bien s'échanger dans l'ombre.

— Bref, les interrompit Norie. Cinq à trois. Yukie a l'avantage, pour l'instant. Troisième épreuve secrète : l'opinion de Ryōta !

— Quoi ? fit celui-ci en haussant un sourcil.

— Celui que tu détestes le moins gagne un point. Je t'en prie.

Il réfléchit à la question, lançant aux concurrents un air particulièrement dégoûté.

— Bokuto-san, répondit-il enfin.

Shirofuku ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le choc.

— Et moi qui croyais que nous étions devenus amis !

— Dans tes rêves, marmonna-t-il.

— Cinq à quatre, l'écart se creuse, dit Reiko. Quelle est la prochaine épreuve ?

— Les votes du public, révéla Mashiro. Qu'on m'apporte le grand chapeau !

Norie attrapa le chapeau de paille posé à l'envers sur la table et le lui tendit obligeamment.

— Merci, Norie. (Il s'éclaircit la gorge.) Ce chapeau contient exactement cinq morceaux de papier sur lesquels cinq personnes anonymes ont inscrit le nom de leur concurrent favori ! Mayu, si tu veux bien ?

Celle-ci se leva et piocha dans le chapeau. Elle défit lentement le premier morceau de papier.

— Yukie, dit-elle en chiffonnant la feuille.

Celle-ci afficha un sourire victorieux.

— Kō-kun. Kō-kun. Yukie...

Chacun retint son souffle. Bokuto se mit à prier.

— Et... Kō-kun !

— YEEESSS ! s'écria Bokuto. Ha ha ! Prends ça, Yukie !

Shirofuku croisa les bras.

— Je veux connaître le nom des votants, exigea-t-elle.

— Sakurako, Keita, Nanami, Hachiko et Akio, dit Norie. Le vote d'Akio est revenu à Reiko, bien entendu. Pour qui as-tu voté, d'ailleurs ?

Reiko sourit.

— Bokuto, bien sûr. Akio adore ses cheveux.

— Je suis sûre que Nanami a voté pour moi, dit Shirofuku. Elle a avoué que je ressemblais presque à une princesse, la dernière fois.

— Tu venais de lui offrir des bonbons ? lança Bokuto.

Elle lui tira la langue.

— Ce qui nous donne un score de cinq à cinq ! s'exclama Mashiro. Le suspense est à son comble. Qui va gagner ? Qui va perdre ? L'issue de ce grand jeu, Mesdames et Messieurs, repose désormais sur les épaules de son épicentre, j'ai nommé : Keiji !

Tous applaudirent, Bokuto et Shirofuku compris, et Akaashi leva les yeux au ciel.

— On aurait pu commencer par-là, dit-il. Ça nous aurait évité bien des soucis.

— Voyons, Keiji, ça n'aurait pas été très drôle, soupira Shirofuku. Il fallait bien passer le temps.

— Alors, mon fils, fit Norie, ton choix ?

Il détailla Shirofuku, puis Bokuto, puis ferma les yeux. La réponse était évidente. Tous dans la pièce la connaissaient déjà.

— Je choisis... commença-t-il, en Bokuto lui lança un regard si plein d'espoir qu'il se surprit à sourire.

— Abrège ! cria Ryōta.

— ... Shirofuku-san.

Il y eut une exclamation de surprise, aussitôt suivie d'un cri de triomphe. Bokuto se laissa tomber à genoux, terrassé par la nouvelle. Akaashi haussa les sourcils.

— Je n'allais tout de même pas aller contre l'avis de ma grand-tante Mariko, expliqua-t-il. Elle fait bien trop peur pour ça.

Shirofuku posa une main sur son cœur, touchée.

— Je savais que tu ferais le bon choix, Keiji. Je l'ai toujours su.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Bokuto avec méchanceté. Celui-ci marmonnait entre ses lèvres, incapable de réagir.

— Malheureusement, reprit-elle, l'air navré, je ne puis accéder à cette charmante requête. Il se trouve que tu n'es pas mon genre, finalement.

— Vraiment ? Quel dommage.

— Hé oui. Mais on aura essayé, Keiji. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Ils soupirèrent en parfaite synchronie, puis Mashiro déclara :

— Eh bien, voilà une conclusion digne d'une bonne tragédie romantique ! N'oublie pas de l'écrire sur ton blog, Yukie-chan !

Elle s'empressa de sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour mettre à jour les aventures de la semaine sans un regard pour le pauvre Bokuto. Akaashi, dans sa grande mansuétude, consentit à s'accroupir devant lui.

— Tu t'es bien battu, Bokuto-san, dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

— Vous êtes horribles. Je change d'équipe. Je ne jouerai plus jamais dans la même école que vous.

— Voyons.

Bokuto, malheureusement, avait détourné la tête, signe qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis à moins d'avoir une très bonne raison de le faire. Mieux valait dès lors la lui offrir tout de suite.

Sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il posa la main sur la joue de Bokuto et l'obligea délicatement à lui faire face.

— Je plaisantais, lui souffla Akaashi.

Puis l'embrassa suffisamment longtemps pour le sentir se figer. Ryōta, en fond, laissa échapper une exclamation dégoûtée.

— Prenez une chambre ! jeta-t-il sans se soucier du fait que la chambre en question se trouvait également être la sienne.

Bokuto se releva, soudain d'excellente humeur. La transformation avait quelque chose de magique ; satisfait, Akaashi se frotta les mains.

— La question étant réglée, dit Norie, je vous propose d'aider à préparer le dîner. C'est la dernière fois qu'on peut manger tous ensemble, après tout !

Akaashi aurait voulu protester, mais un regard de sa mère suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il tira Bokuto jusqu'à la cuisine, suivi par Mayu, Mashiro et Reiko qui avait laissé Akio aux bons soins de Ryōta et Shirofuku.

Le souper fut plus bruyant et animé que d'ordinaire ; la plupart des invités quittaient les lieux le lendemain, à l'exception de Kazuo et Haruna qui restaient là jusqu'à la fin de la semaine suivante. Akaashi, cette fois, refusa poliment le saké qu'on cherchait sans cesse à verser dans son verre. On ne l'aurait pas deux fois ; il se l'était juré.

Il profita d'un moment d'égarement d'Akihiko et Haruna qui les gardaient à table depuis plus d'une heure pour saisir Bokuto par le bras et s'enfuir jusqu'à leur chambre, là où les rires des convives ne les atteindraient pas.

— J'ai tellement hâte de retourner à l'entraînement, lâcha Bokuto en se mettant en pyjama.

Akaashi l'imita ; Bokuto détourna vivement le regard.

— Moi aussi, avoua le passeur.

La sensation de la balle sur ses doigts lui manquait et l'envie de courir sur le terrain le démangeait jusque dans ses rêves. Un camp suffirait à la lui couper pour au moins trois jours — pour l'instant, néanmoins, ça n'avait aucune importance. Il voulait juste retrouver son équipe.

Le sourire mesquin de Shirofuku s'imposa à son esprit. Cette pensée le fit grimacer.

Il ne voulait pas retrouver son équipe. Certainement pas.

— Quoi ? demanda Bokuto.

— Rien, rien.

Ils partirent se brosser les dents. Le temps qu'Akaashi termine, Bokuto était déjà retourné dans la chambre. Il le trouva allongé sous la couverture, les yeux sur le plafond. Il paraissait songeur ; Akaashi s'agenouilla à côté de lui, résistant inutilement à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Bizarrement, depuis qu'il en avait officiellement l'autorisation, ce besoin — il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'appeler autrement — le frappait aux instants les plus inappropriés. Toute la journée, en somme.

Les yeux de Bokuto passèrent du plafond au visage de l'adolescent qui l'observait intensément.

— Akaashi ?

Akaashi lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres sans réfléchir. Bokuto la referma sur la sienne. Il s'était légèrement empourpré.

— Je t'aime, confia-t-il à mi-voix.

Akaashi se pencha jusqu'à lui. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, et Bokuto glissa son autre main dans le dos de son partenaire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décide enfin à autoriser le contact. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sans discontinuer. Il pensa qu'il commençait à apprécier la sensation. L'étourdissement qui lui engourdissait l'esprit le remplissait d'une félicité inexplicable.

Il ne se sépara de sa bouche que pour murmurer :

— Moi aussi.

Une voix aussi fragile que du verre qu'il craignait de briser à tout instant. Bokuto lui sourit si sincèrement qu'il crut que son cœur allait se disloquer dans sa cage thoracique — qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais battre à nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux, posa le front contre le sien, désireux de laisser à ses émotions un instant de répit. Les doigts de Bokuto se perdirent dans ses cheveux ; son autre main caressa son dos d'un geste qui dénotait une certaine tendresse, qui le fit sourire à son tour.

— Dis, Akaashi...

Akaashi s'allongea auprès de lui, un bras en travers de son torse, et cala sa tête contre son épaule. Bokuto le serra contre lui. Il soupira de contentement.

— Est-ce qu'on est, mmh... je veux dire, euh... ensemble ?

— Tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ? s'enquit Akaashi avec un petit sourire.

L'ayant remarqué, Bokuto se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

— Arrête de te moquer, marmonna-t-il entre ses doigts. C'est juste que... j'aime bien être sûr, tu vois, parce que... enfin, comme ça, c'est clair. J'en sais rien.

— J'ai pas encore répondu.

Bokuto le serra plus fort contre lui dans une tentative de vengeance désespérée. Akaashi étouffa un rire dans son t-shirt.

— T'es horrible, Keiji, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

— Plusieurs fois, répondit tranquillement celui-ci.

— Réponds, alors !

Akaashi se redressa juste assez pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage de Bokuto. Il posa un doigt sur son nez.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il doucement.

Bokuto fit mine de le mordre.

— Akaashi !

— Ça va, ça va.

Il s'agenouilla à nouveau et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, l'enjamba de sorte à s'asseoir sur son torse. Bokuto le regardait fixement. Finalement, Akaashi s'inclina en avant, l'embrassa sur la joue, et murmura :

— C'est d'accord.

— D'accord d'accord ?

— C'était même pas la peine de poser la question. Ça me paraissait évident.

— Pour toi, peut-être.

Il semblait si heureux qu'Akaashi sentit son propre visage s'illuminer, comme contaminé par la joie qui teintait celui de Bokuto. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois et d'autres encore, et c'est serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'ils s'endormirent pour la dernière fois des vacances.

_xxxxx_

Shirofuku les observait empaqueter leurs affaires en croisant les bras.

— T'as pas envie de faire un truc utile ? demanda Bokuto. Pourquoi tu fais pas tes bagages ?

— Déjà fait, répondit-elle avec un sourire. De toute façon, je ne pars pas tout de suite.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Akaashi.

L'idée qu'elle reste dans la maison d'un membre de sa famille sans qu'il soit là pour la surveiller le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Mashiro disposait sans doute de nombreux moyens de le ridiculiser sans sa présence. Il déglutit.

— Je ne pars que cette après-midi, expliqua-t-elle. Avec Mariko.

— On pourrait te reprendre avec nous, proposa-t-il.

— Et devoir supporter vos roucoulements tout le trajet ? Très peu pour moi.

Au moins, il avait essayé. Il haussa les épaules.

Bokuto prit leur sac et sortit de la chambre pour les déposer dans la voiture.

— Regarde-le rouler des mécaniques, commenta Shirofuku alors qu'ils le suivaient après avoir vérifié que la pièce était bien vide. Alors, t'es content ?

— Content de quoi ? demanda Akaashi.

— D'avoir atteint ton objectif.

Il s'arrêta.

— Quoi ?

— Arrête, Keiji. C'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Tellement classique. T'aurais pu simplement le lui demander, tu sais.

— Rien à voir. J'ai pas _essayé_ de...

— Shht. Blague à part, je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes enfin décidés à vous mettre ensemble. Pour être franche, ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

Il ne répondit rien. L'entrée était baignée de soleil ; il pouvait sentir la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur jusqu'ici. Quelque chose lui disait que le trajet ne serait pas de tout repos.

— J'avais parié, avec Konoha, reprit Shirofuku.

— De quoi ?

— Que vous finiriez ensemble. Il refusait de me croire.

— Ah.

— C'est un idiot, qu'est-ce que tu veux. J'ai hâte qu'il m'achète les dix bols de ramens qu'il me doit. Je sens que je vais passer de très bonnes vacances.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois le plaindre.

— Évite. À l'heure actuelle, il doit être en train de montrer les dernières mises à jour du blog à toute l'équipe.

— T'es toujours en attente de ton procès, pour ça.

— Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de m'amuser un peu !

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur d'un Bokuto en pleine discussion avec M. Akaashi. On ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu au cours de la semaine, songea son fils. Il avait dû s'enfermer dans une chambre à lire les cinquante romans qu'il avait probablement emportés avec lui, s'il se fiait au volume de son sac.

— Tu as pris tes médicaments, Keiji ? demanda-t-il en le voyant approcher.

Akaashi acquiesça. Tant pis pour le sommeil ; après toute une semaine passée ensemble, il doutait que sa mère pût le ridiculiser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà été au cours de ces derniers jours.

— Je suppose qu'il est temps d'y aller, dans ce cas !

Il semblait pressé de quitter la demeure de Mashiro et s'engouffra dans la voiture comme un enfant impatient d'aller au zoo.

Norie les rejoignit bien vite en saluant ses frères, sœurs, neveux et nièces de tous âges. Ryōta, Mayu et Akihiko s'étaient levés pour leur adresser de grands signes de la main — un peu forcés, pour Ryōta, puisqu'Akihiko se chargeait d'agiter son bras à sa place.

— Bye, les garçons, dit Shirofuku. On se revoit demain, de toute façon. Je me suis bien amusée, cette semaine, grâce à vous.

— Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Akaashi.

Bokuto lui adressa son plus grand sourire. Après les quelques salutations d'usage, ils entrèrent dans la voiture à leur tour. Par chance, les petits dormaient encore ; si on lui en avait donné l'occasion, Keita n'aurait sans doute jamais laissé Bokuto partir.

— Allons-y, fit Norie en démarrant le véhicule.

Ils s'éloignèrent avec un dernier regard pour la maison, les arbres et les membres de la famille Akaashi. M. Akaashi alluma l'air conditionné tout en agitant son livre de mots croisés devant son visage.

— Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ? demanda-t-il en les regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

— Très bonne, répondit Bokuto avec enthousiasme.

Il avait glissé la main dans celle d'Akaashi qui détaillait le paysage par la fenêtre en tâchant d'ignorer les soubresauts désagréables qui agitaient son estomac.

— Ça fait plaisir à entendre, dit Norie. Et dire que Keiji pensait devoir y affronter tous les démons de l'enfer !

— Satan, bien sûr, marmonna M. Akaashi en remplissant « Lucifer » en cinq lettres. Vous avez fini par vous mettre ensemble ?

Un terrible silence s'abattit sur la voiture. Norie s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Ils étaient déjà ensemble, chéri, le reprit-elle.

— Ah bon ? Keiji n'avait pas simplement raconté ça pour qu'on le laisse tranquille ?

Akaashi et Bokuto échangèrent un regard.

— Keiji...? l'appela sa mère d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Jamais Akaashi ne fut si heureux de subir les effets de son traitement contre le mal des transports. Il se laissa tomber contre un Bokuto un brin paniqué, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Après tout, Bokuto avait enduré sa famille pendant toute une semaine ; il survivrait bien à une petite discussion avec sa mère, non ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si ça a été écrit un peu avec le cul ! On se revoit quand j'aurai pas la flemme d'aller sur AO3. HAHAHAHA. Bye bb.


End file.
